The Embassy
by Carhop
Summary: Earth sets up an embassy on a neutral world, alongside those of many other worlds. After Jack's knee finally gives out, the President reworks SG1 and assigns them to work out of the embassy.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Embassy

Author: Carhop

Email: R multiple POV, Sam/Jack UST, angst, RST, sexual situations

Pairings: Sam/Jack, suggestion of Sam/Other and Jack/Other, Janet/Daniel

Archive: SJD, yes; Heliopolis, yes; Gateworld, yes; others please ask.

Summary: Earth sets up an embassy on a neutral world, alongside those of many other worlds. After Jack's knee finally gives out, the President reworks SG-1 and assigns them to work out of the embassy.

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/ Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the authors. Do not archive without permission of the author.

Time Frame: Season 7 or after.

Minor Spoilers: Children of the Gods, Broca Divide, The Nox, Point of View, 100 Days, Small Victories, Redemption, Disclosure, Fallen, Homecoming, Changeling, Orpheus, Birthright.

Status: Complete

Author's Notes: I know Janet dies in late S7, but I've ignored that little fact for this fic and taken her in another direction. I've also totally ignored Pit Shanahan. Feedback is always much appreciated. Profuse thanks to my excellent beta readers Shane, Fulinn, and Eleri. I offer special thanks to San Brontecook for reading this (among others) with a clear eye and setting me straight about inconsistencies. You're the best San. Any remaining errors are my own.

Week 1 Day 4 

Jack O'Neill grimaced and groaned as his left foot hit the ramp harder than usual and the extra stress on his knee caused him to stumble.

"Sir, are you alright?" asked his second, Sam Carter, her hand supporting his elbow, genuine concern in her voice.

"Yeah, just my bum knee after so much walking." His grimace belied the lightness of his tone.

"And which one of your bum knees would that be, Jack?" interjected a snickering Daniel Jackson, archeologist, linguist and former ascended being.

"Very funny, Daniel. You can only pray you're in such good shape when you're my age." He stumbled again as his left knee gave out with an audible pop and dumped him gracelessly on the metal grid. Jack groaned from the pain, clutching at his knee.

"Uh, maybe not, Jack." Doctor Jackson immediately handed his weapon and pack to a waiting airman, and then unclipped both of his teammates' packs to tender them as well. With a glare at Daniel, Major Carter helped her CO to his feet and supported him as he hopped on one foot toward the large doors leading out of the gate room.

"Daniel!" snapped Major Carter as the younger man stood tiredly at the foot of the ramp. She knew Teal'c would have gladly taken the weight of their commander, but she felt Daniel should do it after his little display of unsympathetic sarcasm. He scurried to catch up and took Jack's other arm across his shoulders, sharing the weight of his friend as they walk-hopped to the infirmary.

"This is a switch," commented Doctor Janet Fraiser, base Chief Medical Officer, as she watched three quarters of SG-1 bounce its way into her infirmary, followed by Teal'c. "For once, it's not you being helped in here, Daniel." Speaking to Sam, she indicated a bed to her left, "Put him there, if you please." Turning to Colonel O'Neill, the doctor asked, "What happened, sir? You weren't shot again, I hope."

Grimacing again in pain and annoyance, Jack snapped, "No, just my damned knee. I hit the ramp hard on the first step out of the gate and it gave out on me. It doesn't help that we marched at least ten klicks between the Stargate and the city today and ten yesterday, all hills."

"Well, let's take a look and then get an MRI, sir." He sighed in frustration, knowing from experience the regimen of physical therapy this little injury would cost him. By the time his subordinates' post-mission exams were done, the MRI image was in Janet's hands and she was almost clucking over the damage such a minor accident had caused. Teal'c, Daniel and Sam hovered around their commander, exchanging worried looks.

"Okay, give it to me, Doc. What's the verdict?" Jack shifted uncomfortably on the bed and moved the icepack on his knee to a more effective position. The doctor glanced at the colonel's teammates, silently asking if he minded them being present. "They might as well hear it now. It affects them, too."

"Well, sir, I can't make a definitive diagnosis based on one MRI and an external exam, but it looks like the anterior cruciate ligament is torn. At the very least, you'll need surgery to repair the damage; and you have a slight sprain in the other knee from the fall on the ramp. You'll be in a wheelchair until the swelling in your right knee goes down. I'm ordering a set of tests and scans of your knee and will send everything to an orthopedic surgeon I know at the Academy hospital. When I get her diagnosis back, maybe as early as tomorrow, we'll talk about your options."

"Options? I don't think I like the sound of that." Jack lay back on the bed with a groan, an arm thrown over his eyes. It had been such a good day. How could it have turned so bad so quickly?

Week 1 Day 1 

SAM

A casual comment Thor, the Asgard fleet commander – pardon me, that's Supreme Commander - had made to Daniel became the basis for not only our mission to PJB-007, but so much more. The little gray being had mentioned a world where the Asgard and other species kept embassies. Daniel hadn't been able to follow up on the lead until several weeks later so he recruited my help to finish his research in time for a presentation to General Hammond. Daniel and I were in his lab looking for anything on the planet when Colonel O'Neill poked his head around the door jam.

"Whatcha workin' on, kids?" At Colonel O'Neill's sarcastic remark, Daniel unburied his nose from the laptop and I turned away from the other computer to face my grinning CO.

"Researching a new planet Thor told me about," Daniel replied tersely.

"Am I gonna like it? Don't tell me. Let me guess. It has trees," joked O'Neill with a twinkle in his sable eyes.

Daniel snorted softly and grinned at his best friend, "It's a meeting place, neutral territory and embassy row all rolled into one. Several of our allies already keep a delegation there along with others we've never even heard about. Even the Goa'uld use it to deal with each other."

"Sounds cool. It got any good restaurants? Beaches? Sightseeing?" The colonel was in rare form and I found it remarkably charming. Unfortunately. Keep your mind on your work and not on forbidden fruit, Samantha, I chided myself.

"We'll know that, Jack, if General Hammond approves my proposal for a mission."

DANIEL

Two days later, all four of us left for PJB-007, Teal'c having returned from a brief visit with his son, Rya'c. After Doctor Fraiser declared Teal'c fit for duty, we received a "Go" from General Hammond.

As the four of us paced up the ramp, Jack was going on and on and on about the planet's designation. "It's got to be a joke, right? PJB-007 as the name for an embassy planet probably full of spooks. What bozo picked that name - Ian Fleming's grandson?"

"Jack, we've already heard this at least ten times. Can you just let it go?" It was really, really getting on my nerves.

Clearly feigning hurt, Jack harrumphed. He walked silently through the event horizon, pointedly ignoring Carter's mimed and obviously heartfelt "Thank you!" to me. The corner of Teal'c's mouth lifted ever so slightly. Jack remained silent through most of the long walk from the Stargate to the center of a rather large city, perhaps sulking at our lack of appreciation of his humor. I certainly didn't care, so long as he stayed quiet.

As we walked through the streets, I kept up a continuous lecture on what I saw. "The city looks faintly Polynesian in origin with a bit of country French influence thrown in. Note that the neighborhoods are a hodgepodge of wood houses with wide covered porches and large windows, as though built for a hot climate, right next to angular stone and painted stucco walls."

"It makes for a rather odd mix, Daniel, if you take into account the fact that France didn't colonize Polynesia until the 19th century, thousands of years after the Goa'uld left Earth," Sam commented, avidly glancing around at the houses to either side of the quaint cobbled streets. Parks dotted the cityscape, filled with lush displays of exotic flowering plants, and people with dark hair and deeply tanned skin.

"There's no analogous culture in Earth's history, although the closest would be French Polynesia. That's one reason I needed your help in researching similar cultures. The little hints Thor dropped gave me almost nothing to go on in preparation for the mission."

"Do you think the Asgard ambassador will assist us, DanielJackson?" Teal'c spoke for the first time since leaving the SGC.

"I'm hopeful that he will. It's to their advantage to help us become less dependent on Asgard protection."

We stopped periodically to ask directions. People were amazingly friendly and helpful, freely pointing the way and offering advice on where to stay. The Asgard "embassy" turned out to be a plain-faced façade, behind which was a room, bare of furniture and ornamentation.

"I, uh, guess we just wait until someone shows up," I hazarded, looking around the room.

Jack spoke, finally. "Nowhere to sit either. They must not get too many repeat visitors." He turned to open the door we'd just come through and found no knob. "Great! Carter, get us out of here."

"Yes, sir." Sam was already pacing around the perimeter of the room, skimming her hands across the walls, searching for who knew what. Just as she finished her inspection, a flash of light preceded the appearance of a small gray-skinned large-eyed being. He made a small, graceful nod in our direction.

"Greetings. I am Bragi, the Asgard Ambassador to Hawai'iki. How may I assist you?"

I whispered an aside to my teammates, "Norse god of poetry and eloquence. Good choice for an ambassador." I stepped forward to address Bragi. "We are representatives from Earth. I'm Daniel Jackson. This is Major Carter, Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c. Our mutual friend Thor mentioned this planet to me. We hope to establish an embassy and would like to ask for your assistance. Particularly, we'd like advice on where to start."

"Yes, Commander Thor said I should expect you sometime soon. Others claimed the best locations in Hawai'iki many decades past, but the Lojan deserted their embassy a few weeks ago, after Anubis destroyed their world. No planet, therefore no reason for a delegation." The little being paused as though to gauge our response to what I assumed was his attempt at humor. I smiled encouragingly. "If you hurry, you may be able to stake a claim to the compound before someone else does," Bragi advised and quickly gave us directions to his suggested location.

Sam asked, "Won't the owner of the building mind if we just plant our flag on the front door?"

Shaking his head, Bragi replied, "The Lojan were the owners. Now, whoever gets there first will own the facility." Blinking, Bragi glanced around at us humans. "It is a system that works. Seldom is there strife over such a transition. You will find that there are well-defined rules on this world that you would be wise to learn and follow."

I interjected, "We very much appreciate your guidance, Bragi. I hope that you will be willing to assist us while we learn. We're a young race, but eager to learn the proper etiquette of the wider community."

"Well spoken, young human. I think I will find instructing you most entertaining. Now, if you will excuse me, I must return to some rather pressing duties. One last word of advice, do not eat the food you find in the Lojan building." Bragi glanced at Sam. "It would taste worse to you than our food." Sam winced, most likely at the thought of food more revolting than that of the Asgard. The diminutive alien bowed his head and, before we could say goodbye, vanished in another burst of light. The door swung open with an audible snap as the latch released.

"At least he opened the door," Sam said genially.

O'Neill piped up, "Let's go find the place Braggy talked about and lay claim, if someone else hasn't beaten us to it."

Bragi's directions were very good, guiding us through opulent neighborhoods and wide tree-lined avenues to a slightly narrower street that ran along the crest of a hill overlooking the city. About a quarter mile along the street, we could see a tall stucco wall about a hundred feet long, in the middle of which stood a pair of elegant wrought iron gates. Moving closer, we saw that the gates opened into a stark cobbled courtyard littered with dead leaves.

"Shall we go in?" I suggested. Glancing to my left, I saw Sam was picking through her vest pockets. Finding a pad of florescent green paper and the marking pen she used to label samples, she wrote something in block letters, one character to a page. "Daniel, find the surgical tape, would you?" she mumbled with the pen in her mouth.

"What is the purpose of that, MajorCarter?" inquired Teal'c as I searched for the medical kit.

"Be patient and you'll know what it's for as soon as Daniel finds the tape." She softened her words with an affectionate smile for the Jaffa.

I held out the adhesive tape at last. Sam took the pages and stuck their adhesive strips in three parallel lines to the wall by the gate. She grabbed the tape and applied four strips to secure the pieces of paper to the wall. With a flourish and a grin, she said, "With this sign, I lay claim to this compound for the planet Earth." The makeshift sign read "Embassy of the Planet Earth."

"You are amazing, Carter. I never would have thought to use Post-its to take ownership of an embassy." Jack flashed his best grin and she blushed slightly around her smile. Sam had never been able to take praise well, however slight, especially from Jack.

Having staked our claim to the compound with her homemade sign, Sam regally preceded her teammates through the gates and stopped just inside.

"Wow." Jack gaped after he passed the ornate barriers. Spinning on one foot through 360 degrees to see the whole space, Jack scanned the substantial area around us. Following his example, albeit with a little more dignity, I saw that the building comprised three of the walls surrounding the courtyard. The fourth side was the outer wall and gateway through which we'd just passed. Many shuttered windows, underlined by window boxes full of dead and dying foliage, punctuated the stone walls.

"Let's check out the inside," Jack ordered as he strode to the double doors across the courtyard and pushed the left door inward.

"Right behind you, sir," Sam noted, her P90 rifle at the ready to defend her CO, if need be.

The deserted structure somehow oppressed any desire to speak. As we silently surveyed the empty spaces, I filmed each echoing room and Sam, apparently having decided there was no immediate threat, sketched a floor plan of the mansion. I watched as Jack and Teal'c noted the placement of windows and gauged the defensibility of the building, using gestures rather than words to point out features. Our years together removed all need for speech.

Through windows on the rear, beyond faded formal gardens, we saw more structures, probably outbuildings for the main house. Finally, finished with the last unlocked room in the basement, we returned to the courtyard. The lowering sun threw long web-like silhouettes of the spidery gates across the space, lending it the atmosphere of a place deserted for years rather than mere weeks.

Jack spoke for the first time since beginning the tour of our new acquisition. "Let's set up camp in the foyer. Sorry campers, no fire tonight. I don't think the new ambassador will approve of us scorching his or her pretty floor."

I spent an uncomfortable night in the echoing grand foyer, tossing and turning on the ornate and oh-so hard stone floor. The amount of thrashing about of bodies inside the other sleeping bags led me to believe that my companions fared no better. The next morning, after using zip-ties to secure the gate, we hiked the ten kilometers, mostly downhill, back to the gate.

"O'Neill, you are limping," Teal'c observed as we neared the Stargate.

"Just my knees. They truly hate going downhill. Now me, I don't really care, but they have a habit of making their opinion known. Well, we're almost to the Stargate. I feel the spa and a beer calling my name." Unfortunately, a loose stone on the 'Gate platform spoiled his plans.

Week 1 Day 5 

JANET

"I'm sorry, Colonel O'Neill, but it looks as though you are in for some months of recovery and therapy to rehabilitate your knee. One of the most important elements in your successful recovery after this type of surgery is following an exercise and therapy program for four to six months. Even then, you won't have the same functionality as before due to the excessive amount of scar tissue and damage left from previous injuries." Captain Casselle, the orthopedic surgeon I'd called in, gave her bad news with a detachment that grated on me, as though she couldn't be bothered to feel bad for Colonel O'Neill.

"Thank you, Doctor Casselle. You've given me a lot to think about. I guess I'll go … think about it now." He grimaced, wheeled his chair around and left my office abruptly.

"Not too big on social amenities, is he?" quipped Doctor Casselle.

"What do you expect, Doctor?" I snapped at the younger officer. "You just told a man who lives for action that his years in the field are over." With that, I practically pushed Doctor Casselle out of my office, alluding to preparations I needed to make for a returning team.

I walked to the colonel's room, but there was no sign of him. Searching, concerned for his state of mind, I made my way to Daniel's lab, Teal'c quarters, the colonel's office, and then Sam's lab. Sam was the first member of SG-1 I found.

"Sam, I haven't been able to locate Colonel O'Neill and have to get back to the infirmary. SG-11 is due back soon and they always need my services. Would you try to find him? I can't give you any details without breaching patient confidentiality, but he really needs someone right now." Her immediate expression of concern for him gave me hope.

"Of course I will." I quickly told her where I'd already been and could see Sam mentally crossing them off her list of places to look.

SAM

Making an educated guess about where he'd be, I headed for the surface. He couldn't get far in that wheelchair, but there were several paved paths through the small park-like area up top.

The sentry greeted me, "Morning, ma'am."

"Good morning, Sergeant Tunnyhill. Have you seen Colonel O'Neill pass this way recently?"

"Yes, ma'am. He took off for the trails. Little chilly today, if you ask me ma'am, to be wheelin' around on top of a mountain, even if it is spring down below," the young E-3 volunteered.

"Thanks," I threw over my shoulder and set a quick pace, almost jogging, to catch up with my CO. From his past experiences, he really knew how to make that chair fly around the curves and hills of the pathways. After several minutes of walking, arms wrapped around my body in the chilly breeze, I heard the telltale sound of wheels on the gravel edge of the path. Walking more quickly, I caught up to him. He sat staring out over the valley below.

Kneeling next to the arm of the wheelchair holding my colonel, I said, "Sir? I won't ask if you're okay, because it's pretty obvious you're not. You're starting to turn blue, sir. Can we go inside?"

He shook his head. "I need to be alone for a little while, Carter. Go in before you get cold, too." His voice was as devoid of emotion as his blank face.

"Too late for that, Colonel. Besides, I'm not leaving you alone. Friends don't do that." I rested my hand on his arm and asked softly, "Talk to me."

He looked at my hand and sighed in defeat. Not looking at me, he told me what was bothering him. "Janet and the ice queen surgeon just dropped the bomb. No more fieldwork or combat for me. I just can't cut it with this knee any more, even with surgery and months of physical therapy."

"Sir, what can I say? I won't tell you there are many things you can still do for the Air Force. You know that already." Impulsively, I leaned forward and put my arms around his shoulders. The colonel froze when I hugged him, apparently startled, then relaxed into the embrace. I don't imagine his last second, Kawalsky, ever hugged him. The contact made my heart race.

Pulling back at last, I felt my face heat up. "I'm sorry, sir. That wasn't very professional of me."

"Don't be silly, Carter. I really needed that hug … much more than a phony pep talk. Thanks, Sam." He still looked as though he wasn't feeling at all good about his future, but at least he wouldn't be alone. The other members of SG-1 and I would make sure of that.

He flashed a grin at me that took my breath away. There was something in his smile I couldn't identify, but made me want to see it again. Turning the chair sharply away, he quipped, "Race you to the elevator. It's cold out here!"

DANIEL

Within the week of our return, I gave my proposal for an Earth embassy on PJB-007. The initial presentation to my teammates, Major Davis and General Hammond was a practice run for the presentation to the President.

I opened the speech with some background, the sort of thing that routinely puts Jack into a coma but builds the foundation needed for the remainder of the talk. "If the inhabitants of Hawai'iki were truly transplanted from Earth, then their planet is named for the fabled homeland of the Hawaiians. We're hopeful this ancient kinship may be to our advantage with the Hawai'ikians." The presentation continued for another 45 minutes until I was ready to wrap up my argument.

"The presence in one city of so many species and cultures could save us years of searching worlds for possible allies. Moreover, the intelligence gathering opportunities appear limitless. The Hawai'ikians have built their economy on trade in information. Earth's presence on Hawai'iki represents an opportunity unparalleled in our short years of interstellar travel."

With some reworking and rewording of the talk, General Hammond gave his approval. A week to the day later, he and I made our pitch to the President via videoconference.

After a lengthy question and answer session, the President remarked in his clipped New England accent, "I'm quite captivated by the idea, Doctor Jackson. However, I have a number of people to speak with before I can give you an answer. Now that our Earth allies are aware of the existence of the Stargate and the program, they must be included in the decision to place an embassy off world. I'll get back to you within the week. Thank you again, Doctor Jackson, General Hammond."

"How do you think it went, sir?" I nervously asked the general after the President dismissed us.

"As well as it could have, son. I'd have been extremely surprised to get an answer right away. Like the President said, things are a lot more complex now that we've let the cat out of the bag." The portly general chuckled, evidently satisfied we'd done our best. "Now, we just have to be patient."

Week 3 Day 7 

JACK

I uncertainly clutched, in the hand not occupied by a crutch, my transfer paperwork. Procrastinating, I thought, Hammond's been more than patient with me. It's time to give him my answer. At least I'm out of that damned chair.

The hefty cast made maneuvering around corners at speed an exercise in logistics, but it beat trying to maneuver a big hurkin' hospital wheelchair around halls and elevators. Stopping in front of my commander's door, I knocked and heard, "Enter." Taking a deep, cleansing breath, then another and another, I opened the door before I hyperventilated. Clomping my way over to his desk, I placed the letter before the general.

"I've come to give you this, sir. It's my request for a transfer from SG-1 to another position. Assuming you have one for me." I really wasn't sure what I wanted to do now that my field days were over, but sitting at home in retirement wasn't it. I'd been there, done that. I wasn't the same man who'd spent an entire year brooding over things I couldn't change.

"Thank you, Colonel. I know it wouldn't have been your choice to leave SG-1 this way, but we do have need of your talents here." Hammond smiled encouragingly and gestured for me to sit.

A sigh of relief escaped my lips before I could stop it. Hammond had already said the Air Force wouldn't force me into retirement, but I was well aware of the enemies I'd made in high places. "Thank you, sir. Doctor Fraiser says I'll be off duty for another six weeks, but I'm making good progress, all things considered. As soon as she clears me for light duties, I'd like to return. There's only so much cleaning and fixing up around the house a guy can stand."

He chuckled in sympathy. "That's good news, Colonel. We'll be happy to have you back." Hammond withdrew two folders from his desk drawer and handed them to me. "I have a couple of positions here you might want to consider. You're more than qualified to do either, so the choice is yours. Read the job descriptions and let me know within the next two weeks if you'd like either one. I assume you'll want to tell your team yourself."

"Yes, sir, just as soon as we're through here."

He noticed I was hesitating before turning to leave. "Is there anything else, Jack?"

"Yes, sir. I know we've discussed this before, but I wanted to make my recommendation again that Major Carter be seriously considered to lead SG-1 and for that next promotion. She's more than qualified and has proven herself repeatedly over the past seven years."

Hammond smiled and asked, "Since I forced you to accept her on your team, you mean?"

I returned his smile. "Yes, sir. Best thing you ever did for me … uh, and the team."

"You recommendation is duly noted, Colonel. For the record, I agree completely, but it's up to the Joint Chiefs and the President." Dismissed, I clomped my way out of his office and toward a meeting that I dreaded.

GENERAL HAMMOND

Later that day, the President replied to our proposal. "General Hammond, Doctor Jackson, I'm pleased to report that we have a tentative agreement from our allies, so long as they are included in crucial decisions. I'm sure I can trust you, Doctor Jackson, to do that as the new ambassador to Hawai'iki."

Doctor Jackson started, obviously taken aback. "B-b-but sir, I wasn't asking for the job for myself! There are many others much more qualified than I am. Beside, I'm a charter member of SG-1, a–a job that I love."

"You'll still work with SG-1, just not in the same capacity as before. As the new ambassador of Earth, you'll be leading your companions now," the President announced with a self-satisfied smile.

"Sir! No, really, I couldn't take that opportunity from Major Carter. She should be leading SG-1."

He smiled smugly. "And so she shall, with some changes. I've explained everything in your orders, which the general should have in his email inbox by now. Good luck, Doctor." The screen went blank and the President was gone.

A stunned, newly made ambassador sat back while I searched through the morning's email. "Here it is." I scanned the documents, my smile growing as I read. "Let me print you a copy, Doctor Jackson. I think you're going to like this."

SAM

"Carter, team meeting, my office, 1400 hours." Before I could say a thing, Colonel O'Neill was gone, skillfully pivoting around the door jam on his crutch tip, using the weight of his cast to slingshot him into the hall. I listened to the squeak-clomp of his steps as he hobbled down the hallway toward Daniel's lab and then, presumably, Teal'c's quarters.

At 1355, I stood nervously outside my CO's office. The meeting had to be about his future with SG-1. Sucking in a deep breath, I knocked and entered when invited.

"Hey, Carter, sit down. Daniel and Teal'c should be here any time." Searching for a place to sit, I chose the straight-backed, barely padded guest chair over the scruffy sofa on the right wall. Relaxing was the last thing on my mind just then.

"Sir, is there anything you can tell me before they get here? I assume this is about where SG-1 goes from here."

"Sorry Major, no advance hints. Besides, I don't know all the details myself yet."

I tensed and reflected to myself that the news mustn't be good. The Joint Chiefs must not have decided to give me SG-1 and they're looking for a replacement. Not hearing a word the colonel said, I fidgeted anxiously until my two other teammates arrived.

"What's up, Jack?" Daniel asked as he flopped down on the ancient sofa and Teal'c took a seat more gracefully.

"Well, I'll make this short. As of midnight, I'm no longer your CO. I gave Hammond my request for transfer this morning." He paused to glance at each of us. I followed his gaze and saw resignation and disappointment on my teammates' faces. "Until they make a permanent assignment, Carter is in charge. My knee is shot and Hammond's generously offered me a couple of other positions from which to choose. I have two weeks to give him my decision." The colonel looked at each of us again. "Any questions?" We sat for several seconds in shock at his barebones announcement.

Daniel recovered first and cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah. I hate to overshadow your announcement, Jack, but has General Hammond showed you the orders I got a couple of hours ago from the President?" The colonel shook his head, so Daniel handed out copies of the multi-page document, a look of annoyance marring his handsome face. "The long and short of it is that I'm now the Earth ambassador to Hawai'iki. The, uh, President apparently mistook my proposal for a job application."

"Daniel, congratulations!" I hugged him and the others shook his hand. Then it struck me that we were really breaking up after seven years together. SG-1 was dissolving.

He sat down again. "And there are new opportunities for you, Sam and Teal'c, if you want them. The President was very thorough in his planning."

I'd been scanning the orders since I sat back down, absorbing every syllable relating to SG-1 and my future. Stunned, flabbergasted and thunderstruck don't begin to describe how I felt and I sat gaping at the pages in my hands.

"MajorCarter, you are quite pale. Are you alright?"

"I think so, Teal'c, but you may want to ask me again after I absorb all these changes. The colonel leaving and the rest of us offered jobs off world."

JACK

"Come on, you three. Drinks at O'Malley's, on me, no argument. We need to celebrate all of our new jobs. I'll see you at the elevator by our quarters in 90 minutes." I shooed them out the door and collapsed in my chair, thinking about what I hoped to get out of this change to our lives.

I mused, Just my luck, as soon as we're free of the regs, she goes off world. At least there's no one else to compete with for her affections. I hope. No more delays, I have to speak with her tonight.

The thought of losing Sam after waiting what seemed like forever was too much. We'd given up so much for the war against the Goa'uld. Now we finally had a chance to be together, assuming I didn't screw up this relationship too.

Hey, no pressure.

JANET

"Sam, are you alright? You're white as a sheet," I asked my best friend.

She looked up at me, blue eyes huge, from her seat on the locker room bench. "I-I'm not sure. My whole world is upside down. The colonel just told us he's quit SG-1. Then Daniel showed us our new orders."

"May I ask what the new orders say? Are you getting command of SG-1?" I slid onto the bench next to Sam.

She drew a shaky breath and let out a little laugh. "SG-1's charter is changing and … I do get command. It's now a team of four to five scientific specialists, plus Teal'c. We'll be based out of the new embassy on Hawai'iki."

"Hawai'iki, where's that?" I listened in stunned silence as Sam summarized the events I'd missed.

"No wonder you're in shock, Sam. What an opportunity." Slightly in shock myself, I turned to face Sam. "Are you going to take it?"

"I don't know just yet. I have to talk it over with the guys and the general - and Dad, if I can find him. I need more details."

"Cassie and I'll miss you, Sam." I wrapped my arms around her for a congratulatory hug. We both knew Sam would jump at this opportunity, regardless of what those details turned out to be.

JACK

Drinks at O'Malley's were more sedate than the last time SG-1 was there; no fistfights, no being tossed out and barred.

"I think this calls for champagne," I announced after sitting down at our table. When all four of us had a glass, we toasted our seven years of companionship and our futures.

Then Daniel turned to me. "So, give. Tell us about the two positions you have to decide between."

I shifted to face him. "First, the Academy is looking for a new instructor of strategy and tactics. Second, the SGC is adding more teams again and seriously needs to start a formal in-house training program. The second job would also involve tactical consulting."

"So?"

"Well, Daniel, I'm getting to that. Hammond did well by me, but it took all of 30 seconds to decide. Can you really see me in that group of stuffed shirts? No, I'm taking the second job."

"Congratulations, sir. You'll do a wonderful job. And we'll still be able to see you whenever we're on Earth." Carter's smile was breathtaking. She was seriously happy for me.

She talked excitedly, eyes shining, about the missions she'd like to lead and the type of team members she hoped to recruit. "I already have two people in mind I'd like to steal from other teams." She glanced sidelong at me and said evilly, "Just creating some openings for your trainees, sir." We laughed together, still working as a team. "We'll investigate leads to new archeological and scientific finds and actually get to research the items we bring back instead of sending everything to Area 51. Plus, we'll have access to all sorts of new technology on Hawai'iki."

Daniel went on and on about the plans he had for building beneficial relationships with the various factions on Hawai'iki and the opportunities this would provide him for some research of his own. Frankly, my mind zoned out after about two sentences. Watching Carter was much more fun. She practically oozed eagerness for the four of us. Her cheeks glowed, no doubt helped by the wine. I tried not to stare, but she was stunning that night.

Teal'c was his usual stoic self at first, but he was positively boisterous after one glass of wine. No more Junior to spoil his fun, so we could tease out his plans for the future. Along with his duties on SG-1, he'd be running the security for the new embassy. His real hopes were for helping to rebuild the aborted Jaffa rebellion.

They all had such exciting prospects; I was a little envious. I'd just have to make my own domain exciting, too, or live vicariously through them.

Teal'c and I excused ourselves briefly for a bio-break. Later, hobbling back, I approached our table from behind a fancy partition. I stopped for a moment to relieve the pressure of the crutch on my arm and overheard them talking. Ashamed of eavesdropping, I started to walk again, but stopped at what I heard.

"Sam, what about your relationship with Jim? How can you leave now?"

"I don't know, Daniel. I don't even know if he loves me. What if he just wants to be friends?" The depth of emotion in her voice surprised me.

"Do you? Love him, that is?"

She paused shortly. "Yes, I do, Daniel, more than I ever thought possible."

My stomach fell through the floor. So, Sam has someone else. I've waited too long to say something. Maybe it's been too late for some time and she was afraid to tell me. Daniel obviously knew. Who else knows? 

My thoughts ran in circles until I shook myself out of the trance her words had induced.

Daniel shifted in his seat. "What are you going to do about it? You should talk with him."

Carter snorted softly. "You're asking the wrong person to do that. I haven't had a personal life for so long I wouldn't even know how to start the conversation. What about you and Janet?"

"Come on, Sam. There is no me and Janet, you know that. It's not as if I have a life either. What would she and Cassie do on an alien planet?"

"Cassie's a pre-med student now, Daniel. She can get along just fine without her mommy, and I happen to know that Cassie's mom likes you an awful lot." She paused and changed tactic. "Well, anyway, we'll have each other and Teal'c's shoulder to cry on. His shoulders have gotten pretty damp over the years. Even if we can't have the colonel there, we'll have the three of us."

Their conversation had shaken me badly, but it was time to join them before Teal'c came back from the men's room and caught me listening. Taking up my crutch, I rounded the corner and slid in across from them. Carter's eyes were a little red. "What'd I miss?"

"Nothing much, sir." She made a face as she glanced at Daniel and he stayed silent.

"I must take my leave now," Teal'c said, suddenly appearing beside our table. "MajorCarter, I will take a taxi back to the base. You need not go back there tonight."

"I don't mind at all, Teal'c." Carter started to gather her things. "I have a couple of tests I ought to check anyway."

"I should go, too. I have an early meeting tomorrow." Daniel stood to leave as well. Then, turning back toward the table, he asked, "Coming Jack?"

"What else can I do? You kids just have no stamina," I quipped to hide my powerful sense of dread.

Continued in Part 2 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Embassy

Disclaimers in Part 1

Part 2

Week 7 Day 7 

DANIEL

Four very long and busy weeks later, Teal'c and I returned to Hawai'iki to join the detachment of Marines holding the fort at the villa.

"Major Adams, how have things been here? I see you've cleaned up." I gazed around the now well-swept and cleaned courtyard in astonishment. The fountain ran freely with clean water and masses of brightly colored flowers overflowed from the window boxes. The window glass sparkled and large clay urns with fragrant plants dotted the courtyard. "I appreciate your efforts."

"Wish I could take credit for all of it, sir, but when the neighbors saw us pushing brooms around the place they dropped by with cleaning supplies and pitched right in. The flowers all came from them, too. We were very careful about who we allowed inside, though, Mr. Ambassador, and the place was swept for bugs as soon as they all left."

Embarrassed, I groused, "I don't think I'll ever get used to being called Mr. Ambassador, Major. Thanks again, for your efforts. How are your troops getting along with their assignment here?"

"Well, it being a hardship tour – no families and all – they're missing home a little, but they'll settle into it soon. I've been on a couple of these tours before, and after a month or two things smooth out."

"Good. Teal'c will be in charge of security when he's not on missions with SG-1. If you have any security issues or need information, speak with him. Major Carter, when she and her new team arrive, will be in charge of any technology for the compound. I'd appreciate it if your techs could work with her on any projects that come up."

"I'll do that, sir."

"When do the rest of your troops arrive?" A special detachment, assembled just for this off world assignment, would eventually number between fifty and seventy-five. The first group had arrived with Major Adams while the security community back home vetted the rest.

"I hope the next group will be here next week, but you know how quickly the bureaucracy moves, sir." We exchanged wry smiles. "If you'll follow Lieutenant Moore, he'll show you where you can bunk. The rooms are pretty bare, but we found some old stuff in the attic and set up a couple of offices and apartments for you and Teal'c. If you need anything, we're in the barracks out back."

I was astonished they'd accomplished so much with so little. I looked gratefully at the major and remarked, smiling, "I'm glad you took this transfer, Major."

The beds were old, the mattresses lumpy, but we'd slept on much worse over the years. The next day I was inundated by local well-wishers and site-seers wanting to meet the new player in their midst. We were a seven-day wonder to the locals, and from such a "backward" planet, too.

Teal'c took charge of the security details and organized a thorough search of the mansion and outbuildings for breaches of the perimeter and anything that didn't belong. He arranged for repairs to the remarkably few items broken or stolen while the place had stood abandoned.

I hired and supervised craftsmen to begin refurbishing the mansion. There was enough work to keep the carpenters alone busy for a generation. Both of us had enormous jobs ahead of us and we loved every minute of it.

SAM

While Teal'c and Daniel were lying around, living the life of leisure, I was recruiting and interviewing for my last team member, and finishing any projects that I couldn't delegate. One Friday noontime just after Daniel and Teal'c had left Earth, Janet and I sat in the mess hall over lunch.

"I've signed up two new members for SG-1, written the requirements and supplies lists for the off-world labs, rented out my house, put my things in storage, had my mail forwarded to the SGC, and given away all my plants. Now, if I could get all of my open positions filled, I can get out of here."

"That anxious to leave? I thought you'd be figuring out ways to stay." Janet lowered her voice and asked conspiratorially, "So, uh, Sam, have you and the colonel, uh, you know?"

"Excuse me?" I really didn't know.

"Have you, well, done the dirty deed yet?" Her grin widened in anticipation of any dirt I could dish.

"Janet!" I could feel my cheeks positively glowing with embarrassment.

"Come on, give. Is he as good as he looks?"

I dropped my head to stare at my uneaten lunch and whispered miserably, "Janet, I haven't seen Colonel O'Neill since we all went to O'Malley's the day he resigned from SG-1. I've tried calling his office, calling his home, sending email, dropping by unannounced, leaving notes. It-it's like he's been avoiding me." I looked up to see her gaping at me in shock.

"Oh. I guess we … misjudged how he feels about you." Then, Janet put down her spoon a little more forcefully than strictly necessary, earning her a few curious looks. She lowered her voice to avoid fueling any more rumors and leaned toward me. "Darn it! No, we didn't. I've seen him sit by your bed for days on end when you were hurt. We've all seen the way he looks at you. That man loves you, Sam."

"Well, there's not much I can do if I can't find him is there?" I replied miserably.

"Not unless you happen to be best friends with his doctor." My head popped up to stare at my now smirking lunch companion.

"Janet… what are you plotting in that evil brain of yours?" I wasn't sure I liked the sound of this. On the other hand, what did I have to lose except the grinding loneliness of my life?

"A certain wounded bird colonel has an appointment for an exam this afternoon. I could be persuaded to ask him to wait in his office for the results of the MRI on his knee."

Encouraged, I chuckled. "So, what is this little favor going to cost me?"

"Hmm, how about, oh, maid of honor?"

"Dreamer." My smile slipped a little as I remembered the lonely weeks just past.

Two hours later, I stood outside my former CO's office. Janet had assured me that he would be inside waiting for the test results for at least 20 minutes. My hand hesitantly rose to knock when I heard, "Major Carter report to General Hammond's office immediately. Major Carter report to General Hammond's office."

"Arrgghh! Lousy timing," I protested as I spun on my heel and marched to the general's office as fast as I could get there without running. Let's get this over with so I can corner the colonel.

Hammond kept me cooling my heels in the outer office for at least ten minutes until the his aide motioned for me to go in. My firm knock was greeted with, "Come." I strode in, impatient, but trying not to show it.

"Sir."

"Sit down, Major. I have something for you." He opened the desk right-hand drawer and withdrew something he kept out of sight in his lap. "By all rights, Colonel O'Neill should be giving you these in a formal ceremony, but he asked me to do it for him and time is short before you leave." A small smile played around his mouth. I couldn't tell if it was amusement or pleasure.

"Yes, sir?" I prompted him, trying not to fidget. I thought to myself, Hurry up! The colonel's going to leave if I don't get down there soon enough.

General Hammond took pity on me and raised a small box from behind his desk. He pushed it across the desktop toward me. It looked rather familiar. "Sir, is that … what I think it is?" My heart was beating fast, my mouth dry.

"Perhaps. What do you think it is, Major? Or should I say, Lieutenant Colonel?" He chuckled, probably with delight at the dumbfounded look on my face. "I tried to get Jacob here for this, but he's off on another long-term mission. I know he'll be disappointed to have missed seeing you take this next step."

"I-I don't know what to say, except thank you." I felt my face stretching into a happy grin.

"As I said, you should be thanking Colonel O'Neill. He's been burning up the wires between here and the Pentagon for the last two weeks. They finally relented and expedited the paperwork just to be rid of him. It was his last act as commander of SG-1."

"Is that why he's been avoiding me, sir? So he could surprise me with this?"

Hammond appeared puzzled by the question. "Not that I'm aware of, Colonel. Perhaps you should ask him."

"If you'll excuse me, sir, I'll go do that." I stood to leave and stopped. "Thank you, again, sir. I know he couldn't have done this without your support."

"You're very welcome, Sam. The promotion is well deserved. When time allows, we'll schedule a ceremony so Jacob can attend." I grinned happily again and pivoted to exit his office.

I practically flew down the hall to Colonel O'Neill's office door. Rapping firmly, I waited for an answer and then knocked again. "Sir, it's Carter. I'd like to talk with you." Frustrated by silence, I tried the knob. Locked! Arg!

Several long, enervating hours later, feeling like a stalker, I sat in my car outside the colonel's house. It was an unseasonably warm night for late spring and unusually humid, retaining the day's heat. He wasn't home yet, so I waited, less than patiently, for his return, thinking, why didn't I bring my laptop to keep my mind from racing in circles? My fingers drummed on the steering wheel and then flipped impatiently through all of the radio stations for something, anything that would keep me from going crazy while I waited.

Finally, around 2200, his big F250 truck turned the corner and headed for his driveway. I slid down in the driver's seat to avoid him spotting me, but the skirt of my light cotton dress bunched up around my waist. Mumbling an aggravated, "Stupid dress." I tugged at it in frustration as I sat back up.

With only a few streetlights on his road and no moon out, my silver Volvo was practically invisible in the shadows of several trees. I bit my lip in anticipation and considered that maybe, if I could surprise him, he wouldn't get away this time. Oh, why don't I have my P-90! It would feel so comforting in my hands right about now.

As soon as the door closed behind him, I opened my car door, closed it quietly and trotted up the driveway, my sandals making practically no noise. I raised my hand to knock and paused, getting definite feelings of déjà vu from this afternoon. I muttered, "This is your last chance Jack O'Neill. You'd damn well better answer the door."

"Nice view, Carter. I'm sure the neighbors are enjoying it too," I heard from behind me.

I spun around. "Wha… what are you doing out here? And what's a nice view?"

He stood, looking incredibly hot leaning casually on a cane, his smirk nearly wide enough to split his face in half. "I may not be in the field anymore, Carter, but you can't skulk around my house without me noticing. And, uh, you might want to check out the back of your skirt before you leave home next time."

My hands flew to my posterior and felt -- nothing but skin! I closed my eyes and couldn't stop the plea from leaving my lips, "Oh, God." One side of my skirt was tucked inside the band of my thong, practically baring me from the waist down. "I don't suppose you can just forget this ever happened?" I asked as I pulled the offending material out to cover … things properly. Nothing like starting off a possibly life-altering encounter on the wrong foot.

"Whatcha doing here, Carter? Need some advice from your former CO already?" His tone was fading from amused to sarcastic.

"Can we talk inside, sir?" I was already at a severe disadvantage in the exchange. Standing out in his yard hadn't made me feel any more confident.

"Whatever," he replied, seemingly disinterested, and led the way through the front door and into the kitchen. "Beer?"

"I'd prefer wine, if you have it," I answered. Silently, I prayed for the alcohol to calm my nerves.

"There's a bottle of white left over from our last team get together." He poured the golden liquid into a stemmed glass and held it out toward me. Leaning back against the counter, hands on the edge, he asked, "So, why are you here, Carter? Boyfriend didn't call this weekend?"

"Huh? No. I wanted to ask why you've been avoiding me since you left SG-1." I gulped some wine and nervously swirled the remainder around in the glass, staring at it instead of him. "I mean, if you've changed your mind about how you feel a-about me I can understand. We never … made any commitments to each other. I just need to know …"

He frowned slightly. "Shouldn't you be saying this to Jim?"

"'Jim?' Now it was my turn to be baffled.

"Your boyfriend, Carter. Or do you go through so many of them you can't remember their names?"

How could he say that! I have no memory of doing it, but my wine, as though it levitated from the glass, splashed against his face. "You jerk! I don't know why I ever thought I could talk to you about this. I just wanted to know if you still cared for me and you treat me like a tramp."

Mopping his face with a paper towel, the colonel said, "I guess I deserved that. Sorry, Carter. I know very well you usually have no more of a personal life than any of the team does."

Cynicism laced my words, "Gee, thanks, sir. I appreciate your complete understanding of my situation. You know very well the reasons why I haven't seen anyone else."

"I don't know about that, but well, Jim's a lucky man." He turned away from me, his expression tight, controlled, his jaw clenching spasmodically.

This was just too much. I was furious at the colonel skirting the issue by implying that I was involved with another man. "Who is Jim?" I shouted.

"Your boyfriend, Carter. I accidentally overheard you and Daniel talking about him at O'Malley's last month."

"Wha …?" One hand over my mouth, I frantically thought back to the last SG-1 team night, running through my conversations that night. After a few seconds, the light dawned and I sniggered at his misunderstanding. The snigger became a chuckle, which turned into a laugh, then a full-blown guffaw. His face showed indignation over my laughter at his expense. Helpless, I bent over my aching stomach and gasped. "Oh god, just wait until Daniel hears about this."

"What?" Colonel O'Neill snarled with annoyance. It only made me laugh harder and I gasped for air.

With a great effort, I composed myself, wiped my eyes and stood, making sure this time my skirt was covering everything. Clearing my throat, I flashed what I hoped was a saucy grin at him, feeling in control of the conversation for the first time all evening.

"Did you know I've never really kissed Jim? At least, not when I was myself."

He held up his hands, palm out, and said intently, "TMI, Carter. Too much information."

"There's been a lot of speculation in the women's locker room about how hot he'd really be," I purred and stepped a little closer to my colonel.

"Again, too much information. Guys don't talk about each other like this, Carter." He backed away and nervously pressed his butt against the edge of the counter as though trying to get away.

Delighted with his physical responses, my smile got wider. I took another step, thinking, yeah, like they don't talk about women this way either. A derisive snort escaped.

"Janet tried to get me to tell her how good he is in bed." I put my hands on the counter to either side of his lean hips, suddenly deadly serious.

He looked about ready to panic. "For cryin' out loud, Carter. Give me a break here." Instead, I moved closer, pressing against him, molding my body to his. He was breathing hard, seemingly afraid to find out what I was up to and, yet, I could tell he was afraid not to.

My hand slipped around his neck and I pulled his head down to mine. My lips brushed softly, teasingly against his. My tongue skated across his lips and I momentarily replaced it with my lips. I licked my lips, tasting the wine, "Mmm, you taste good, Jack." A small moan escaped him.

I slid my other arm around his waist and pulled his shirt from the waistband of his jeans. I traced a line up his spine with my short nails, eliciting a violent shiver.

"Oh God, Sam. Why are you doing this to me?" His hands clenched the edge of the counter and his knuckles were white with the effort to hold on.

I pressed my lips to his and, my voice husky with desire, whispered, "Hi, Jim." My fingers twined in the soft hair at his nape. I pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. His soft lips parted, admitting my tongue. I ground my hips against his groin, rubbing the evidence of his excitement through the thin fabric of my dress and the soft cloth of his worn jeans. I thought the counter would break, he gripped it so hard. I was sure they never taught how to resist this type of interrogation at the Air Force Survival Schools.

My words finally seemed to sink in and Jack stuttered, his control obviously almost broken, "J-J-Jim?"

Abruptly, I stepped back, breathing hard and shaking in every limb from the powerful desire to rip his clothes off. It was one of the hardest things I've ever done. "Yeah, Jim." I smacked his forehead with the heel of my hand and walked the few steps toward the kitchen table to sit down before I fell down. Overheated and shaken from the amazing kiss, I slipped off my light sweater and put it over the chair back while I tried to calm myself.

His face showed unbounded confusion and, taking pity on him, I explained, "Do you remember when Daniel came back to us, he couldn't remember anyone?" Jack nodded mutely. "He called you 'Jim' and I kept reminding him that it was 'Jack'?" He nodded again, comprehension dawning in his amazing brown eyes. "Well, we started using Jim as a codeword for you and kept it up even after Daniel's memory came back. We were talking about you that night at O'Malley's."

Jack shut his eyes and grimaced. "Oh, crap, I am such a fool."

I pursed my lips in annoyance and replied, "You'll get no argument from me."

DANIEL

It was 2 a.m. and my guests had shown no sign of leaving yet. Apparently, the custom was to hold an open house as soon as a new embassy was established. I still hadn't gotten anyone to tell me how long the open house should last. At least they had brought their own refreshments.

"Oh, Mr. Ambassador, have another. These are a specialty of my planet, as well as a personal specialty." The lovely young female from Barave batted her eyelashes at me. Well, she actually batted the flabby ridge … things that served as eyelashes. It was really kind of creepy.

"They're delicious, but I couldn't possibly eat another thing, please." She batted them again and I repressed a shudder. Teal'c was nowhere in sight, lucky man. The timely appearance of her clan father, the Baraven ambassador, saved me from having to eat the mushy blue pile of … something she kept offering me.

I was exhausted from a very full day. Shortly after we arrived that morning, the parade of ambassadors, deputy ambassadors, ambassadorial spouses, their children, their friends, and sundry relatives and hangers-on began. Every one of them had an unmarried daughter, niece, sister, cousin or, in one case, brother to present. The day quickly took on a nightmarish quality.

The last fifteen hours or so had been a whirl of strange faces and unattached names. It would be weeks before I sorted them all. I'd learned early in the day to lock my apartment door and had Adams lock as many other doors as he could. The Hawai'ikians had an insatiable desire to poke around. It made me wonder why they'd never traveled off world.

Somewhere around three a.m., the visitors began leaving, one by one. By five o'clock, they were all gone. I collapsed into my bed and fell asleep immediately. By six o'clock, the tradesmen began arriving, all demanding oh-so-politely to see the ambassador.

JACK

"Sam, can you ever forgive me?" I felt such a fool.

She stood slowly and walked over to me. "Only if you're completely honest with me. No more avoiding me, no more assuming you know what's going on rather than finding out, no more deciding things for both of us." She caressed my cheek. "Deal?"

I turned my head to brush my lips lightly against her palm. "Deal. You have no idea how much the thought that you were with someone else hurt me, Sam."

"The same way it hurt me that you avoided me like the plague once the regs weren't an issue anymore. I had no idea what you wanted from me. Whether you just wanted to be friends or you had someone else I knew nothing about." Her eyes were filling with unshed tears. Carter never cried. It ripped my heart apart to think I was responsible.

"Sam, please forgive me. You mean more to me than my own life." I gathered her into my arms. "Without you, I don't really have a life."

She dipped her head shyly and, her warm breath feathering softly over my neck, suggested, "Well, you could make it up to me, Jack." Her use of my first name was as intimate as a caress.

"Anything. I'll do anything for you, Sam." Her hand slid from my shoulder down my chest, her index finger trailed over my abdomen, her hips molded against mine. Her other hand pulled my head down to her for the sweetest kiss I'd ever experienced. The kiss seemed to last no time at all, but I was suddenly gasping for air as though it had gone on forever. She moved her lips to my neck and shoulder.

"That's good, because we have a lot of wasted time to make up for, Jack."

I closed my eyes, guilt eating at me for that time we'd never get back. I silently vowed never to let her down again. A shiver flashed through my body as her tongue assaulted my collarbone. My breathing became ragged again and I think I moaned her name.

TEAL'C

DanielJackson had just agreed to give the tradesman ten domesticated bovine animals for a pound of grain, so I felt it was time to intervene. My seven years of research into Earth culture came to my assistance. "Mr. Ambassador, you are wanted by President Shmoo of Outer Slobovia - immediately."

"Oh, yes. Uh, thank you Teal'c. I'm coming right now." He was weaving on his feet; consequently, I took his arm. By the time we arrived at the stairs, his condition required that I carry my friend to his room. I removed his boots and covered him. His snoring promptly followed me as I returned to take care of the remaining merchants.

SAM

The next morning, I woke alone in an unfamiliar place. It was Jack's bedroom, but there was no sign of him. Not seeing any of my clothes, I grabbed a shirt lying across the bottom of the bed and pulled it over my head. The thing hung to mid-thigh, so I figured it was good enough coverage. I padded out to the kitchen looking for Jack. We had many things to discuss.

"Jack?" He bounded in through the back door, grinning widely, holding flowers picked from his yard in one hand and his cane in the other.  
"Good morning, gorgeous." His eyes got really big. "Whoa."

"Uh, I grabbed the first thing I found to put on. I hope it's okay. I can change if it's not." Just my luck to have grabbed his favorite shirt.

"No, don't. You look incredibly sexy in my hockey jersey. It never looked that good on me."

I couldn't help grinning. "That's a matter of perspective, Jack. Somehow, I think you'd be pretty hot in it." His arms engulfed me and strong hands stroked my back. My head swam from the combined affect of his holding me and his distinctive scent - clean, musky, and masculine. I wanted him all over again.

He must have seen the desire in my eyes because Jack pulled me forcefully toward him and kissed me passionately. Hands roamed over my body, igniting a greater desire, and found their way under the jersey to my skin. Shivers of delight ran through me.

"Jack, bedroom," I got out between kisses. I cupped him through his sweat pants, squeezing gently, stroking.

"Oh, yeah." Despite his recent injuries, he scooped me up and carried me into the bedroom, the cane forgotten.

JACK

If this was a dream, I never wanted to wake up. Cliché, I know, but it was true. The woman of my many dreams was lying in my arms, sleeping while I watched and I never, ever wanted to let her go. I always thought we'd be good together, but the reality was so far beyond my imagination.

Feeling breakfast was in order, I mentally reviewed my pantry and freezer, and then decided on making my specialty: a simple ham and Swiss omelet, toast, fresh fruit and coffee. When the omelet was keeping warm in the oven, I took some coffee into Sam. I set it down on the nightstand on "her" side of the bed and sat down beside her. Lashes rose, revealing enormous, crystalline blue eyes that were sucking me down into… Then, Whoa, Jack, where'd that come from? Get a grip here, passed through my mind. Man, I had it bad.

"You have enough time for a shower before breakfast is ready, Sam."

"Is that a hint, Colonel, or are you angling to join me?" Her grin was infectious and I returned it, though mine was probably a lot sappier than hers was.

"Don't tempt me, Colonel. If I do, breakfast will never be ready and I know how ravenous you are in the morning." She chuckled quietly.

"That reminds me, I owe you a huge thank you for pushing though my promotion. Especially when you thought I was seeing someone else." Well, that embarrassed me all over again for making an ass of myself.

"Yeah, well, you've earned it several times over, Sam. You should have had your own team years ago, but I was selfish. I didn't want to break up SG-1 or lose what little time you and I had to be together, even as just teammates." I was afraid of her reaction to my little confession, but her words were not exactly what I expected.

"Even if you did hold my career back a little, something, by the way, you're never going to do again on threat of evisceration … I love you, Jack O'Neill."

I'm afraid my voice was a little tight when I replied, "I love you, too, Samantha Carter." We shared a little kiss, a kiss so full of promise I never wanted to let her go. Finally, she pulled back, grabbed her coffee and headed for the bathroom.

"I'll be out in 15 minutes. Hope you made enough food for both of us. I'm starved."

When the door closed behind her all I could think of to say was, "Wow."

TEAL'C

I was well satisfied with my morning of trading. The merchants on this world were not prepared to face the presence of a former First Prime. They expected arrogance and greed; they were unprepared for negotiation by a master of the art.

Not only had I procured a week's worth of supplies for the inhabitants of the compound, I had reversed the less than fortunate trades made by my friend, DanielJackson. Major Adams' Marines were storing the perishables under his direction while I took my leave of the last tradesman, many of them having left after it became apparent that no easy currency would be made here.

I moved toward the Marine. "Major Adams, have you and your team opened the remaining locked rooms in the basement?"

"All but two. They've resisted all sorts of persuasion. I think we'll need a locksmith."

"They use the same sort of mechanism as the other locked doors?"

"No, sir. These two have more complex, electronic locks with a combination of some sort. None of my kids recognized the writing on the door either. Perhaps you could take a look?"

"Indeed, I will. I prefer to have no areas we have not explored, but, if I cannot open the doors, MajorCarter may be able to when she arrives." Major Adams nodded his agreement and we departed the courtyard for the basement.

SAM

"That hit the spot, Jack. I never knew you could cook so well. I'm glad one of us can. My repertoire is rather limited," I admitted a little self-consciously.

"Just because all I've ever cooked for you before is barbecue and MREs, doesn't mean that's all I can do." His smile held for a few seconds while I grinned back, and then faded. I sipped my coffee and sensed from his expression that we were about to get down to some serious discussion now.

He stared at his mug, face open and vulnerable for the first time since I'd met him. "You know, Sam, if we ever got together, I kind of wanted to take this whole relationship thing slowly to make sure we get it right, but we sort of blew that whole theory last night." The corner of his mouth rose in a smile that made my heart suddenly beat harder.

"Yeah, about four or five times if you include this morning," I blurted, unsettled by his honesty, and snickered rather inappropriately. Realizing what I'd just said, I blushed furiously, mentally chiding myself, I have been spending way too much time with a certain colonel. The thought made a small smile play around my lips, but I quickly replaced it with an equally small frown.

"What are you thinking about, Sam?"

"Nothing." I suddenly got busy with cleaning up and not looking at him.

"Hey. Is something wrong?" His tone reflected true concern.

I put the plates in the sink and turned to face him from the relative safety of six feet away. "I just remembered I leave for Hawai'iki in less than two weeks. If I'm lucky, I'll be home once a month. What kind of relationship would we have living so far apart? It's not like I can phone you each night to ask how your day was." We'd taken one step forward and slipped back a few light years.

"That's a problem, but not an insurmountable one." Jack moved to stand in front of me and raised his hands to my shoulders. "We could start an old fashioned correspondence with real letters. Ya know, snail mail."

Incredibly pleased by his suggestion, I gushed, "You're brilliant, Jack."

Week 9 Day 4 

SAM

Ten days, a lousy ten days were all we had before I had to leave. I've never been so exhausted in my life. Spending my days in the lab, meeting with General Hammond and working with my new team took more hours than there were in the day. More important, I made time to spend with Jack. I used to fantasize about him, now I dreamed about sleep.

Jack was wonderful and I saw a side of him never before revealed. Whatever time I got home, he'd hobble to the door and lead me to the couch. Off came my boots and jacket. A cup of my favorite tea would be waiting. He made me an excellent dinner each night even though I knew he was busy with plans for his new training unit.

After dinner, we'd make love or, when I was too exhausted, he'd hold me in his arms where I'd sleep soundly all night. It got harder each day to think about leaving him. I'd never been this happy or felt this loved.

When I got back to work the Monday after I'd "stalked" Jack, Janet cornered me in my lab wanting to know how things went Friday afternoon. "General Hammond called me into his office just as I was about to knock on the colonel's door. By the time I got back from speaking with the general, Colonel O'Neill was gone." It was evasive, but I wasn't quite ready to share our relationship with all of the SGC.

"So, you never got to see him. I'm sorry, Sam. We'll just have to think of something else. I hope the General had news good enough to make up for missing the colonel." I dipped my head to hide the grin I couldn't stop. "Sa-am, what are you hiding?"

I guiltily pulled my fatigue shirt off my chair and held it out to her. She gasped in delight when she saw the new insignia on the collar. "Sam! Why didn't you come tell me right away?"

"Well, I was running around like a headless chicken looking for the colonel, if for nothing else than to thank him for pushing through my promotion. When I missed him again, I didn't really feel much like talking."

"Oh, Sam. What can I say?" Her expression of sympathy almost made me 'fess up.

"Don't worry, Janet. I'm a big girl; I'll survive. If we're meant to be, it'll happen," I evaded, guarding my private life, even from my best friend. She'd kill me when she found out. Just so long as I told her before I left.

"Can you come to dinner Friday with Cassie and me? We'd love to see you before you go. How about we make it a girl's night? We'll rent a movie, eat junk food, drink some wine and tell lies about how we hate all men."

"Uh, it sounds wonderful, but I can't, Janet," I fumbled for an answer. "There's just too much to do between now and then. I promise I'll spend time with you next time I'm home."

"Okay, but I'm going to hold you to that, Lieutenant Colonel, ma'am." She threw a snappy salute my way and left the lab with a chuckle.

TEAL'C

This planet was most interesting. The people were friendly to the point of being intrusive. They participated in the activity O'Neill called "partying" to an extent that defied reason. They freely shared everything in their possession without complaint or, what was more amazing, ego. Being proud of one's giving was considered gauche and refusal of a gift was never taken as an insult. It was a truly mature society that, despite their tendency to give away everything they owned, still managed to achieve an impressive level of technology, in many ways far surpassing that of Earth.

My friend DanielJackson was in his element when speaking with the Hawai'ikian scholars and we often had hoards of them about the place. They would walk about the gardens or sat sipping cups of coffee, which my friend had introduced to the chef during our first week and the Hawai'ikians drank with great relish. My task of securing the residence was often more difficult due to the propensity of these intellectuals to wander freely as they discussed whatever subject caught their particular fancy. They knew nothing of privacy nor understood security. This trait kept me quite busy devising ways to deflect them from areas we wished kept private.

The one area in which the Hawai'ikians were not far in advance of Earth science was medicine. The transplanted Tau'ri on Hawai'iki had very sturdy constitutions and few diseases troubled them. Even the constant influx of alien and humanoid races had not significantly increased the incidence of illness. I suspected their Goa'uld master must have modified their genetic makeup considerably, as other Goa'uld had the Jaffa. Doctor Fraiser or a physician of her caliber would find this world and its inhabitants most interesting.

JACK

How I dreaded the day when she'd leave. The time since she'd confronted me had been wonderful. The days were full of working on my training program, personnel justifications, office and space requests, equipment lists and everything I could think of for my new unit. Annnnnd, every few minutes there was the little thought that would pop up of the delightful, beautiful, brilliant woman who owned my heart.

For the first time in years, I was able to exercise my cooking skills on someone besides a few unsuspecting party guests. Knowing how hard she worked and how little she ate if not reminded, I sent a page each day at 1800, "Time to come home, gorgeous. Dinner's almost ready." Within an hour or two, she'd be home, greeting me with a smile that would vaporize ice with its heat and a kiss that would curl my toes.

On the last day, I decided to start our correspondence a little early and sat down to write a letter. I made a lot of false starts and worked on it for hours. The finished letter I slipped into the bag of personal items she was taking with her to Hawai'iki. On the outside, I'd written, "Do not open until you get to the embassy."

DANIEL

Sleep, I needed sleep. My mirror showed a man on the edge of collapse. There just wasn't enough time in the twenty-eight-hour Hawai'ikian day to meet with everyone who asked for me and to sleep. In desperation, I went to Bragi for an answer to how I could politely refuse some of the invitations and visitors. He had to know what the local customs allowed.

The petite alien appeared, just like before, in a flash of light. "Ambassador Bragi, thank you for making the time to meet with me. I really need your advice and some information on the never-ending open house. Plus, how can I manage to find some time for duties and a few minutes to myself without insulting everyone who comes to see me?"

I could have sworn he was suppressing laughter. "I will be pleased to help you, Doctor Jackson. If you do not mind, let us retreat to my ship where we can speak in comfort." He made a gesture and a hidden mechanism whisked us to his ship. Several other Asgard stood at consoles in the room where we appeared. Nodding to them, Bragi led me to a room with comfortable, if somewhat small, furniture where we spoke for more than two hours.

The solution was so simple that I, in my inexperience and exhaustion, couldn't see it. Essentially, all of the senior staff members at the embassy took turns with me being on duty for visitors. They would be my representatives, relieving me from constantly having to dance attendance on guests. Now, I just had to break the news to the staff.

JANET

I stewed mentally over the situation between my two co-workers, feeling helpless. Poor Sam, I feel so badly for her. She deserves so much better. If I get that colonel in my infirmary, senior officer or not, I'm going to wring his neck. Sam was due to leave Earth that morning and several of us planned to see SG-1 off on its new assignment.

"Doctor Fraiser, it's time to go if we want to get there before them," Lieutenant Rush pronounced from my office door.

"Be right there." I locked my workstation and then joined her and the other women by the elevator. We took the next car to level 28 and hurried to the gate room. We milled around for several minutes until our lookout rushed in. "They're almost here. Get ready."

We scrambled, preparing our sign off to the side of the ramp, laughing and ignoring the jibes of the men standing around. Just as we got into a line, laughing a little, the new SG-1 walked through the door into the gate room. Sam and her three new teammates, all female, beamed back at the sign we held up: "Make us proud, ladies!"

I overheard one of the male technicians whisper wistfully to another, "Teal'c is a very lucky man."

SAM

The first thing I did after setting down my luggage in my brand new and mostly empty apartment was pull out Jack's letter. He'd told me about it when we parted at his house this morning. It was an emotionally exhausting experience, but Jack hadn't wanted to say goodbye in front of a room full of people any more than I had.

I stared at the crisp white envelope for I don't know how long. Finally, I tore open the top, slipped out the plain white paper, and read:

My Dearest Sam,

Do you know how long I've wanted to say those words anywhere except in my mind? I think you do. When I shoved you through the Stargate that first trip and said, "I adore you already," I was only half kidding.

Kawalsky took great pleasure in teasing me back then about the lovely new member of our team whom he was convinced I'd seduce as soon as possible. I don't think he suspected ASAP would turn out to be more than seven years. Besides, wasn't it you who…?

Smiling, I stopped reading and remembered our first meeting so long ago. The first thing I noticed about him was how sexy he looked in class As. Oh, and that smile! I picked up the letter again.

Even though I'm writing this before you leave, I miss you already. I miss sleeping with my arms around you. I miss the cute way you wake up semi-conscious and your incredible brain doesn't start until after your first cup of coffee. I miss finding your things in my dirty clothes hamper and having your favorite foods in my fridge – which you made me clean out. Especially, I miss the scent of your hair when I hold you and the feel of your skin under my fingers.

I guess this isn't too bad for a guy who's bad at talking about his feelings. What can I say? You inspire me.

Come home to me when you can, Sam, and write as often as you can. I love you.

Yours always,

Jack

I loved him so much. It hurt to be away from him even after such a short time together. Where was an interstellar telephone when you needed one? I figured I'd just have to invent it.

Just then, I heard a knock on my door. I quickly wiped my tears away and walked over to open the door. It was Teal'c, come to ask my assistance with a lock no one had been able to open. It was the first of many puzzles I'd face on Hawai'iki.

Continued in Part 3 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Embassy

Disclaimers in Part 1

Part 3

TEAL'C

LieutenantColonelCarter had been weeping when I interrupted her. The signs were subtle, but there nonetheless. As her friend, I did not wish her any unhappiness and felt it best we provide her with a challenge to engage her energetic mind. The locked rooms were one such challenge.

"Hi, Teal'c. It's so good to see you again." She gave me a brief hug and stepped back. "We've missed you and Daniel. Did he get the rest of my team settled?"

"Yes, ColonelCarter. They are quite happy with the quarters we have provided for them." The three other females of SG-1 were residing in the remodeled barracks out back. "We cleaned and refitted what once must have been the senior officer's quarters into a suite for them. Each one has a private bedroom and the bathing facilities are quite luxurious." She nodded, seemingly content that we had taken care of her team for the moment.

"Thanks, Teal'c."

"If you have a moment, ColonelCarter, I have a problem that requires your attention."

"Lead on, Teal'c. I'm happy to help." As we walked, I described the electronic combination locks, inscribed with a language neither DanielJackson nor I had ever seen before.

SAM

We walked down stairs from my third floor apartment to the basement. At the bottom, Teal'c turned to the right. We went down a wide, brightly lit corridor dotted with closed doors, and then turned left into a short, much narrower hall. Teal'c opened the door at the end and stood back for me to precede him into a large, empty space.

There was a portable lamp set up opposite the door where I stood, illuminating what at first glance was a blank section in the wall. Teal'c walked to it and pressed an area roughly in the center. A smaller panel slid back into the wall, revealing what looked like a keypad. Characters unlike any I'd ever seen before covered the area around the keypad. Instructions?

"MajorAdam's team found this accidentally while performing an in-depth survey of the building prior to our arrival. Both DanielJackson and I have accessed records of every script we know, as well as Lojan and Ancient. This appears in none of them."

"What else have you used to try to open it?" My curiosity was engaged and ready.  
"We tried random combinations on the keypad, many hundreds of them, chemical strippers and acids on the surface, searching for another opening, as well as brute force. As you can see, there has been no effect on the exterior."

I crouched and ran my hand over the section around the open panel. "Hmm, have you found any other irregularities on the wall, Teal'c?" He shook his head. "Any indication of where the power for this panel comes from? The main electrical source?"

"We have found nothing in the mechanical room that appears to power this panel."

"Can I have some time to think about this, Teal'c? It could take quite a while to open."

"Of course, ColonelCarter. However, I will be more at ease living here when we know what is behind the two doors." There was an air of worry about him that I'd never felt before. If something was worrying Teal'c I knew it was important.

"Oh, yeah, the second door. Is it just like this one? May I see it now?" I stood to follow as he turned back the way we'd come.

"The second door is a mirror image of the first. Please follow me, ColonelCarter."

Week 10 Day 2 

JACK

I've said it before and probably will again. The doc was a Napoleonic power monger. I swear she used square needles; dull, square needles at that. My butt was sore from top to bottom – pun intended - and both arms were full of holes from giving her all my blood. My left knee was throbbing from the treadmill and weight tests. Still, this was my last checkup before she declared me fit for light duty. Boy, was I hoping everything was a-okay. My home was becoming a prison without Sam.

She'd been gone four days. Four days in a house empty without her things there, four nights in a lonely bed. I'd taken to writing her each night about my day. It helped me feel closer to her.

At least my work was going well. My course schedule had been through three iterations and was ready for review by General Hammond. I'd mentally picked two former SG team leaders for instructors. Hammond and I communicated daily on the type of candidates we wanted for students and the facilities available for my unit to use.

I wandered down to my old office while I waited for the results of my tests. Hammond had agreed to let me use it until someone else needed the space. All of my stuff was gone, so I read email on my laptop for an hour until Doc Fraiser called me back to the infirmary. My stomach was in knots with anticipation. The results would determine if I came back to duty or my injuries forced me into permanent retirement. The SGC was my only link to Sam. I couldn't lose it.

She finally summoned me to the infirmary. "Doc, what's the verdict? Can I come back Monday?"

"Well, Colonel O'Neill, despite the severity of your injury and the extensive repairs necessary due to previous injuries, it seems the surgery and physical therapy has brought your knee back to an acceptable level of functionality. You'll need to keep up with the PT and wear your brace when engaging in extended physical activity. You may come back Monday." She never once cracked a smile.

"Wow, you've overwhelmed me with your enthusiasm, Doc. Are you upset about something? There's nothing wrong with Cassie, is there?"

"No, sir. There's nothing you need to worry about. Now, if you don't mind, I'm expecting a team back very soon and need to prepare." She turned away, as if dismissing me.

"Sure, no problem. I'll get out of your hair. Thanks for the good news, Janet."

Her expression was more annoyed than anything, and I would have sworn one of her nurses glared at me on my way out. What'd I done to deserve their displeasure? One way or another, I knew they'd find a way to let me know.

SAM

My PDA beeped with a reminder for a team meeting I'd called. I put down the letter from Jack that had come in the twice-weekly mail delivery. There were two others I hadn't opened yet. I was saving them. On the way to the conference room Captain Alice Yamauchi, our new biochemist and chemical engineer, joined me. The next-most senior member of my team, 1st Lieutenant Moreen Barton, followed her. Barton was an Electrical Engineering doctoral candidate and something of a computer wiz. Teal'c and 2nd Lieutenant Sigrid Meyer, archeologist and linguist, essentially a Daniel-in-training, were waiting for us in the only usable second floor conference room. Daniel's construction crew had worked full speed on getting the place habitable, but some things had just taken time.

I sat at the head of the table and addressed my team. "Good morning. I'd like to review the mission planned for tomorrow. Captain Yamauchi, what have you found on the technology we're going to P2X-098 to retrieve?"

"SG-6 brought back a small sample of the substance, ma'am, but didn't know how to store it properly and most of the power leached out before the techs at Groom Lake could test it. I've received the new storage units. We should be able to acquire enough power clay this time and keep it potent until we can check it out in the lab here. The potential uses for the clay as a power source are endless."

"That's good news, Captain. Thank you. Lieutenant Barton, have you been able to set up the equipment in the labs so we can start testing as soon as we get back?"

"Yes, ma'am. The captain's lab is complete and ready for the tests. Yours is ninety-percent done and will be done by the end of today. Lieutenant Meyer's and mine are seventy-five-percent done. The network is functional on all floors of this building. The remaining buildings should be ready by the end of next week, barring any emergencies, of course." She flashed her infectious grin around the room, eliciting smiles in return.

"Good work, Lieutenant, thanks. Lieutenant Meyer, how are you coming with the language of the natives on 098? We'll need to be able to speak with the chieftain to negotiate for more power clay."

"It's slow going, but I know enough to greet them, buy the clay, and say goodbye. By tomorrow, I'll be more fluent. Doctor Jackson is helping me with the vowel sounds and syntax. He says it's similar to a language spoken by ancient Toltec natives." The bubbly 24-year-old flushed slightly at the mention of her current idol.

"Good. Thanks. Teal'c, has all of our equipment arrived from home?"

"Yes, ColonelCarter. All is in readiness." Succinct, that's our Teal'c.

"Well, I think we have a go then. Any issues anyone needs to bring up before we break?" We worked through problems with defective equipment and missing personal items. By lunchtime, we were done and looking forward to the latest dish from the chef Daniel had hired. The Etrurian man made the best food I'd had in years and his desserts were to die for. I could feel the gym calling me already.

GENERAL HAMMOND

"Despite his many idiosyncrasies, it is nice to have Colonel O'Neill back to work. A certain …spontaneity has been missing around the SGC." I paused, listening to the man on the other end of the phone line. "Yes, sir, his plans and requisitions look very good. I'm quite pleased with his work so far. He didn't waste any time while he was recuperating. Thank you, Mr. President. I'll be sure to tell him that." He began a new topic of conversation.

"Yes, sir. Doctor Jackson's last report was quite accurate. I've had independent confirmation via the Asgard that our delegation is doing a superb job. If I may say, sir, the idea of assigning SG-1 to the embassy was quite inspired. Not only does Doctor Jackson still have his team members around him, they have unparalleled access to other races for study and trade of technology. Yes, he's in his element and has become quite popular with the local intellectuals.

"Refitting the buildings and hiring a staff has taken much of the ambassador's time, but he's managed to make a number of new friends for Earth. Apparently, he's cutting a wide swath, albeit quite unintentionally, through the female population of Hawai'iki. It is a common occurrence around the young man. Fortunately, his behavior is always above reproach.

"No, sir, he's a widower. His wife, Sha're, was a victim of the Goa'uld. However, the female members of SG-1 have been serving as temporary hostesses when required and are filling in as his representative on a rotating schedule. It's very good experience for them and Major Adams. Yes, I just received a requisition for six new personnel for the embassy."

"Yes Mr. President, I agree that his bachelor status makes him a tempting target for certain 'distractions.' No, I don't know for sure of anyone here to whom Doctor Jackson is attached; although, I will make it my job to find out. Goodbye, sir." I let out a large breath and my mouth formed a soft smile as I replaced the red handset in its cradle. My thoughts and expression closely matched for once. "Some days, I really like my job."

Reaching forward, I picked up the other phone and asked my aide to page a member of my staff.

DANIEL

Thanks to Bragi's suggestions, plus the various local customs he shared, sleep was my regular companion. The embassy closed its doors to visitors each night from two a.m. until noon, except, of course, to any citizens of Earth. It's the custom for most embassies and no one thought anything of it when we posted a sign to that effect.

The remodeling was going well. The building was turning out to be an archeological dig of sorts. Most days one of the workers would come to me with some new find: a beautiful mural discovered under six layers of paint and wallpaper, discarded personal items, or papers that I had to, sadly, put aside for later study. The characters found on the papers were similar to that on the mysterious panel downstairs, but not close enough to provide a key.

The craftsmen on Hawai'iki were masters of their craft, if rather expensive. By good fortune, the President had given me the equivalent budget for any new embassy, which we brought in as gold bullion and converted to the local currency. That system presented a problem. Gangs of bandits roamed between the 'gate and Hawai'iki City. With the Stargate so far from the city, the regular shipment of large quantities of gold was hazardous and required that we send most of the Marines to meet the party transporting it.

One of those same Marines had made an off-handed remark that had stuck in my mind until I could think it over at leisure. Transportation within the city was either by foot, riding animal or animal-drawn cart. The Hawai'ikians had banned internal combustion and similar technology long ago in favor of less environmentally damaging methods. For some reason, no one had tried less damaging technology, at least according to the sources I questioned. I had derived quite a bit of entertainment imagining the puzzled look on General Hammond's face when he saw that requisition.

SAM

SG-1's mission to P2X-098 was a complete success and my team performed very well. Lieutenant Meyer was able to explain to the headman what we wanted the substance for and that we had no intention of allowing it out of our possession. His attitude was very close to that of the Tollans at first, but he warmed to her arguments and finally gave us the lumps of gooey clay-like material that his people dredged out of the nearby streams. I don't think it hurt our case that we were four women, plus Teal'c, who mostly stood to the side. The leader's grandson cast appreciative glances from time to time at the two lieutenants.

"Ma'am, he's agreed to give us the amount we asked for in return for the items we've brought." Lieutenant Meyer looked justifiably quite pleased with herself. The wizened chieftain had just waved two of his people away to get the power clay.

"Very good work, Lieutenant. Let's unload the rest of the trade goods and let him inspect them before the actual trade." I could see Captain Yamauchi and Lieutenant Barton standing ready to pack up our newest acquisition properly.

"Lieutenant Meyers, have you asked them about how long the properties should last and how to store it long term?" Captain Yamauchi inquired.

"Yes, ma'am. The grandson is going to tell me while the chieftain rests." At my nod granting permission, she turned to the young man and they began speaking haltingly in his language. He gestured frequently as if describing something to her and, finally, grabbed her arm to lead her toward a storehouse.

"Would you stay with them, please, Teal'c? I don't want our young friend to get the wrong idea and spoil such a promising relationship."

The Jaffa gave me a dignified nod and followed the two young people from a discrete distance. I yet again thanked whatever gods prompted the President to keep Teal'c on SG-1. While I knew Sigrid could take care of herself, the presence of a large Jaffa made clear to the leader's grandson, without insult, that she was not his.

JANET

I walked into the general's office unaware of how the following conversation would change my life. After I sat down, I saw that General Hammond looked a little uncomfortable. "I – uh – have a rather delicate question to ask you, Doctor Fraiser."

"Yes, sir?"

"The President is concerned that Doctor Jackson has no wife or significant other to act as hostess at the embassy and he would rather the woman be someone who would be a friend and partner to Doctor Jackson. He asked that I find out if there is anyone to whom Doctor Jackson is attached, a girlfriend or close friend."

"Sir, Daniel has many close friends, but I don't believe there is anyone whom Daniel is currently dating." Evasive enough?

"Doctor, I have noticed over the past few years that you have grown pretty close to Doctor Jackson and I know he thinks quite highly of you. Is there anything you would care to share with me?" My cheeks began to burn. I'd thought my infatuation with Daniel was my little secret.

He stopped me from replying. "Don't say anything just yet. I have another question to ask. Doctor Jackson has requested a physician and a nurse for the embassy clinic. Apparently, the host culture's medical science is quite far behind ours. They have immunity to most diseases and simply die from those for which they have no resistance.

"In part, because the gate is so far from the city, they need a doctor trained in emergency medicine as well as a general physician. I have a complete description of the positions here." He slid a large packet of paper across the desk to me. "Do you think any of your staff might be interested in the position?"

The temptation to leap on the offer was almost irresistible, but rash decisions were never my style. I had too many things to consider before making this one. "May I have some time to think about your request, sir?"

"Of course, Doctor. You may take a few days to answer. Dismissed."

JACK

My meeting with Hammond had gone well. He agreed to the space and personnel requests I made and approved the initial lesson plans. Now it was up to me to start recruiting for instructor and support staff positions. I mentally reviewed the names I'd come up with in advance and sat down in my office to dredge up contact information for the two retired SG team leaders I knew who could do the job standing on their heads. I sent an email to the one whom I remembered as a technophile and called the other.

"Hey, Fred, it's Jack O'Neill. Do you have a minute to talk?"

"I have an hour if you'd like, Jack. I can't see why you ever retired the first two times. Unfortunately for me, my back forced me out."

"Well, I may be able to do something about that, if you're interested. Can I meet you somewhere for lunch? O'Malley's? They should be about ready to let me back in." He chuckled at the mention of SG-1 having been barred from the bar several years ago.

"I'll have to tell Mary that I'm leaving. Say, in an hour?"

"Great. See you then." I hung up and leaned back. So far, so good. I stood to go in search of the senior sergeant I wanted for the unit. Word was, she was craving a new challenge and I had just the opportunity for her to kick some junior officer butt with no repercussions.

Week 11 Day 5 

TEAL'C  
Drey'ac came to me the previous night in a dream. The human need for sleep brought with it several strange side effects. Dreams were but one of them. My dead wife told me that Rya'c had need of me; that the rebel's cause was faltering with few adherents left. I had known this since the slaughter of the rebel army that had resulted in the loss of my symbiote, but her words made it real. I resolved to ask DanielJackson and ColonelCarter in the morning for some time with Rya'c and Master Bra'tac.

"Of course you should go, Teal'c. Assuming Sam has no objections, of course. SG-1 has no missions planned until after your next downtime. She and Major Adams can fill in for you on security. Please give our regards to Rya'c and Master Bra'tac."

ColonelCarter was, as ever, generous and understanding, giving her consent to my absence immediately. I packed a few belongings and obtained my staff weapon from the armory at the back of the embassy property. I took my leave of my two friends as though driven by wild targs. Something was pushing me to see Rya'c as soon as possible.

SAM

That door panel was driving me crazy. I'd tried irradiating it, hitting it with sledgehammers, punching in countless combinations based on an algorithm I developed and bombarding it with sounds. Nothing worked. Teal'c certainly knew how to keep me out of trouble.

Captain Yamauchi was making good progress with the analysis of the power clay. Its promise was vast if she could discover what made it work. The natives had used the substance to power crude lamps and heaters during their 18-month winters. I was hopeful the blankets and sheets of rigid insulation we traded them would help make their flimsy homes more livable.

I wandered into her lab three days after we got back from P2X-098 to see if she wanted to go to lunch. The chef, Mamarce, was quite temperamental when people showed up late or just ate and ran. "Alice, how goes the research?" I grinned to indicate I wasn't checking up on her and she smiled back.

"Pretty good so far, Colonel. I've been able to isolate 25 distinct compounds or elements within the clay, but nothing yet that explains its unique properties. The identification of two elements eludes me, so they may be the key. Lieutenant Barton has made several attempts to use the clay to power various devices, with mixed results. You can't exactly just stick the power plug for your electric toothbrush in it," she added ruefully.

"Ready for lunch? Don't want to keep Mamarce waiting, do we?" She chuckled at my little joke about his tendency to have hysterics and began putting various experiments and devices on pause. "Let's stop by Barton's lab to pick her up, too. You three are all as bad as I am about forgetting the time and not eating. Poor Teal'c has his work cut out for him between us and Daniel."

We ran into Daniel on the way to lunch and he naturally moved to join us. Over lunch, the four SG-1 members and our ambassador talked about how our various research projects were going.

"Find anything new in the remodeling today, Daniel?" I asked him, glancing up from my plate. His distracted gaze meant something was up and I'd have to pry it out of him later.

"What – uh – no. No new finds today. The last was the hand mirror in the ventilation shaft two days ago." His mind was obviously elsewhere so I took pity and turned to Lieutenant Meyers.

"Sigrid, any progress on the Lojan language samples we found?"

"I haven't been able to find anything with translations and, even though it sounds similar to Mandarin, it appears to not be Earth based. So, there's no common basis. It may take some time, even with Doctor Jackson's help." Sigrid glanced sidelong at her oblivious new hero and then quickly down at her plate. Alice and I exchanged amused looks. This was nothing new around my friend, Daniel.

After we broke for lunch, I excused myself and went after him. "Daniel, wait up. I want to talk with you." He stopped for me to catch up and I pulled him into a small reception room, closing the door.

"What's wrong, Daniel? I can tell something's eating at you. Can you talk about it?"

He looked at me, dipped his head, eyes closed, then raised his head to look at me. "You know I requested six new people, including a doctor and nurse?" I nodded. We'd discussed it at length last week when he and Teal'c came to my place for dinner.

"Well, General Hammond asked me if I'd like Janet to be assigned here. I think he and the President are sort of playing matchmaker, partly to keep from having a bachelor ambassador."

"Oh, dear, what have you said?" This was interesting!

"Nothing yet. I frankly don't know what to say. What do you think, Sam?"

"You already know what I think, Daniel, and Teal'c would say the same. If she's willing to leave the SGC and the general would agree to let his CMO go, why not take the chance?" I put my hand on his and squeezed.

"I don't know, Sam. I never brought it up with her, how will she know …"

"She'll know, Daniel. She's pretty smart and I know she cares for you a lot. Okay, more than a lot. With that statement, I've betrayed her confidence. Don't make me regret it." I hugged him quickly and opened the door. "Go. Tell the general that you'll happily accept her if she's willing to come here."

"Yes, ma'am! You know, you're worse than Jack sometimes."

"Thanks, Daniel." I grinned and strutted away, pretty pleased with myself.

JACK

Two days after I spoke with him at lunch, Fred Marchand called back to accept my offer. Even his wife thought it was a good idea and she'd always hated his work at the SGC. Master Sergeant Maser had accepted too. Actually, she jumped at the opportunity and was already working on my team. She was recruiting her own support staff members, so, thankfully, I didn't have to. Two down for me, two to go.

My second choice for instructor was already working for the SGC in another capacity, so I had to go looking again. The interviews I had had were discouraging; one lieutenant colonel in particular. We sat in an anonymous office at Peterson and I'd seen his smirk upon spying my cane.

"I see you have quite a few years with Special Ops, two years of instruction and some in support of scientific units. How well do you get on with scientific types, Colonel Ferris?" 

"Well enough to keep their butts out of a wringer, but not well enough to want to spend my downtime with them." Okay, so long as he could be civil and make nice occasionally.

"Tell me why you'd be good in this position. What do you have to offer?"

Another smirk plastered itself on his face. "Sir, if you can't tell that from my record, I don't think I could explain it to a desk jockey like yourself. With all due respect, sir."

I stood to end the interview. "Colonel, I don't think we have anything further to discuss. Thank you for your time." I shook his hand and pointed him toward the door, following slower. "Oh, by the way, Colonel. You just blew your dream job. Have a nice day." Okay, so the sarcasm had been a little heavy-handed, but I felt justified after his snotty remark. His face fell and I shut the office door on it.

It wasn't the first time someone had taken me for a career desk jockey since I still walked with a cane so long as the physical therapists held my leash. It had just galled me so much to take crap from turkeys like him.

"Thank God Sam is due back for downtime in a couple of weeks. Maybe I'll go write her another letter," I muttered. This job was making me talk to myself.

Week 12 Day 1 

JANET

I gated to Hawai'iki with Lieutenant Marisa Samuels, who was considering the position of nurse at the embassy. I had kept telling myself I was only scoping out the situation so I'd know whom to recommend. Self-deception was something I thought I'd outgrown, but it had been in full force that day.

No one was there to greet us, but that wasn't so surprising since we were almost an hour early. An emergency mission to retrieve the 2IC of SG-3, whose wife was in a seriously compromised labor, caused us to be hustled through the Stargate to clear the way for the returning father. We hauled out the map and took the road that looked like it would get us to our destination. Samuels chattered away, relieving me of the need to be sociable. I merely had to nod and smile at the right place in the conversation. I hadn't fooled her for a minute though.

The long trek to Hawai'iki City was all uphill. Maneuvering the FRED through switchbacks hadn't been too much fun and wasn't an experience I cared to repeat. It carried medical supplies for the new clinic, mail and various other goods. 'No wonder Colonel O'Neill's knee gave out on him, I thought as we trudged up the well-traveled road.

After I flubbed a turn yet again, Marisa gently took the FRED controls away. "Ma'am, your mind just isn't on driving this thing. Let me take it for a while." Embarrassed, I muttered my thanks and we moved on after she extricated the vehicle from the muddy patch where I'd mired it.

Her muted southern accent softened her words. "Ma'am, Janet, if I may, it wouldn't be that bad you know. Doctor Jackson really does like you a lot. You sure can't beat having a two-star general and the President of the United States as personal matchmakers."

I laughed, embarrassed again. "That easy to read, am I?"

"No. I've worked for you for several years now and the rumor mill has been running overtime about you two the last few weeks. Besides, I've seen the way you two look at each other, and it's not like the regs are against you like they were for Colonels O'Neill and Carter."

"True, but we've never taken this beyond the gazing longingly at each other stage. What if my arrival is a total shock to Daniel?"

"Well then, you just give him the same story you gave us. You're just here to check out the facilities and determine who would work out best. No loss of dignity, no embarrassment."

I snorted softly. "You should have Mackenzie's job, Marisa. You'd certainly be more popular than him."

"No thank you, ma'am. I don't like school and don't like bein' a cold hearted person. I think his job would do that to a person."

"You're probably right." After that, we walked in silence until the gleaming white walls of the city came into sight over the rise of the last hill. The city gates hung wide open, welcoming us. We glanced at each other and bright smiles broke out.

"Looks like a friendly place," she commented.

"It does, at that." The late morning sun shone in our eyes, obliterating our view ahead for a minute or two.

SAM

I stopped by the cookhouse to grab the picnic lunch Chef Mamarce Pulena had prepared for our trip to the Stargate to pick up Janet and Lieutenant Samuels. We chatted briefly about his plans for dinner, knowing Daniel wanted everything perfect for his "guests."

"Of course I make a special dinner, Colonel Samantha! My dinners are always special." The tubby man sniffed at me, indignant. I hurried to reassure him and soothe his ruffled ego.

"Mamarce! How could you think that I wouldn't know that? Haven't I gained ten pounds since you started cooking here?" I asserted, stating essentially the truth. He chuckled and pinched my cheek playfully. Vesia Pulena, his wife and the embassy housekeeper, shorter but just as outsized and considerably less flighty, stalked up and slapped his hand imperiously.

"By the wrath of Veive, keep your hands to yourself, Mamarce! I am the only one you can handle so," she ordered her man, winking to me out of his line of sight.

"Vesia, my love, you have no need to call down the god's revenge. I look at no woman but you," he smiled so sincerely at her and gathered her into his arms that her "anger" melted visibly. She placed a generous kiss on his cheek.

Vesia, her husband, and her son, Tyrrhenos, had come to Hawai'iki with the Etrurian ambassador, but left his service over an unknown disagreement. Daniel theorized that their people were descended from the ancient Etruscans. According to their legends, the Etruscan gods Fuflans and Veive, gods of wine and revenge, respectively, had brought the Etrurian people to a paradise, but soon disappeared themselves. In reality, their Goa'uld masters had probably died off or killed each other, leaving the Etrurians to flourish and, eventually, figure out how to use the Stargate.

With our lunch in hand, I left the smooching couple and raced up the main building stairs, trying to burn off some of those ten pounds. The hallway meeting area outside our third floor apartments had been a wonderful idea that actually came about by accident. When the "lightly used" furniture dealer delivered the furnishings before the apartments were ready, it ended up in the corridor and we just started using it for evening get-togethers and impromptu meetings. The minute I reached Daniel I could see that he was a basket case waiting for the moment when we could leave. We chatted until, for the fifth time in thirty minutes, he asked me the time.

"It's five minutes later than the last time you asked. I'll tell you what, why don't we leave early. Chef made us a picnic lunch. We could have a leisurely lunch by the 'Gate while we wait for them."

"Great. Let's go." He lunged from the sofa and grabbed his pack. 

I bit my lip to stifle a chuckle. The poor man was in agony. He didn't need me laughing at him. I hooked my weapon to my lanyard and followed. We waved goodbye to the sentries outside the gate and walked at a comfortable pace through the city streets, exchanging respectful greetings with people we knew. As soon as we reached the city gates, Daniel picked up the pace. Somewhat surprised, I kept up.

From there, the road led to the first of the hills down to the Stargate. As we got within a few hundred yards of the slope, two figures in BDUs and a squat machine crested the hill. With the sun in their faces, I knew they couldn't see anything in front of them. Having heard stories, which I sincerely hoped were just that, of bandits outside the city walls, we hurried toward them.

JACK

With Doctor Mengele gone for a few days, I was a little less apprehensive about my regular PT and physical exam. I'd hoped that, without Fraiser there to egg them on, the remaining staff members would take pity on me and ratchet down the torture a step or two. Little did I know, they were angrier than she was and she'd been holding them back.

Two hours later, I limped painfully back to my office and made another call to a colonel I knew from my Special Forces days. He was the last on my list of personal acquaintances that I'd considered hiring for my new training unit. With Fred Marchand, Moira Maser and a former Academy instructor I knew on board, things were smoothing out. I hoped we'd be ready to start interviewing student candidates in two weeks.

I mentioned the possibility of training off world to the general again. He actually rolled his eyes. I swear he did. I knew I'd wear him down eventually, but it would just take time.

DANIEL

In the bright light of early afternoon on Hawai'iki, without the sunglasses I'd left behind in my haste, I couldn't walk as fast as my feet felt I should. The last thing I wanted was to trip and fall on my face in front of Janet. I was trying to impress her, not make her feel I needed a nanny to cross the street

The road we walked bisected a large open meadow between the Hawai'iki gates and the edge of the hill that led to the Stargate. I'd noticed signs of temporary structures along the wide, roughly cobbled highway. During several of our all-too-infrequent chats, Bragi had related stories of summer fetes and winter revelries held there.

Ignoring the radio on her shoulder, Sam waved and yelled to her best friend enthusiastically, "Janet, is that you?"

"Yes," came the faint reply. "Sam?" Janet raised her hand in reply and Marisa lifted the walking stick she carried to wave to us.

Just then, the sound of an energy weapon echoed around us. Swirls of dirt puffed up where the shot struck inches from Janet's feet. At least ten men rushed them from behind, apparently having hidden over the edge of the hill. Sam unhooked her P90 and ran toward the attackers, not shooting until the two women were out of her line of fire. I had my pistol out and stopped to aim at the man in the lead. I hit him, but he stood again and ran toward Marisa.

"Janet, Marisa, get down!" I yelled. As they hit the dirt, using the FRED as shelter against the occasional shots by the bandits, I aimed again at the men to the left of the group running toward us. Two went down, but I missed the next two.

Sam, having covered the intervening ground at an amazing rate, knelt by the FRED and began sweeping her sub-machine gun along the line of men running toward us. More went down, but the five left were almost on my friends. I ran toward them as fast as I could, but it seemed to take forever as though I ran in slow motion.

Sam continued firing until an energy bolt struck her forearm. Her hand useless, she cried out and dropped her P90 as the men overtook the women. One was too close for her to lean down to grab her fallen gun, so Sam lunged, shoulder first, into the abdomen of the man rushing at her. Her retrieved rifle was ineffective at such close quarters so it became a club in her good hand. From forty feet away, I heard his skull crack.

Marisa stood and swung her walking stick into the face of one man. He stumbled back and she jammed the staff in his groin. He was out of the fray, but another grabbed her from behind, pinning her arms and causing the lieutenant to drop her staff. Janet stomped on his foot, her heavy boots crushing his foot through his worn shoes. Unfortunately, it only made him madder and he tightened his grip on Marisa, who was fighting to breathe. Janet picked up and swung the walking stick at his head, to little effect. Knowing just where to strike to do the most damage, she jammed the thick end in his back, breaking his hold on Marisa. Janet brought the staff down on his head again and he fell to the ground, stunned.

I shot as I ran and, amazingly, took out a man by hitting his foot. The remaining two men grabbed the one I'd just shot and sprinted with him between them back toward the hill. By the time I ran up to my friends, it was over.

"Everyone okay?" I asked, trying to catch my breath. Marisa, practical to the core, had already recovered and was surveying the other two for injuries.

"Doctor, the colonel's arm is hit, but it's not too bad, just a minor burn. Colonel, what should we do with these men?"

"Let's take them to the guards." Sam pulled some long zip ties from her vest and we secured the men while she radioed the embassy to have them notify the City Guard of our situation. We draped two of them over the FRED and marched the third toward the city gates.

The City Guard met us at the gates and relieved us of the men. I didn't envy the prisoners from the glares and shoves they got from the soldiers.

Now that the excitement was over, I remembered why Sam and I were outside the gates and shyness gripped me. Sam and Marisa were over to the side, while the nurse bandaged the burn on Sam's arm.

"Cat got your tongue, Daniel," Janet asked. I'm afraid all I could do was stutter and nod. "A little nervous?" I nodded my agreement. "Me too. Maybe we should gather Marisa and Sam and get going?"

Some great linguist and ambassador, all I could say was, "W-we brought lunch."

Janet bit her lip, probably to keep from laughing at me. "An offer I can't refuse."

Sam and Marisa were more than happy to take a break after our adventure. The adrenaline high was wearing off. We could use food and rest before walking the rest of the way home. The four of us set out the picnic in a charming pocket park just inside the gates, under a copse of trees. The shade was delicious after the sweltering noon sun. We talked mostly of neutral subjects, like the life here on Hawai'iki.

After the last crumb of Mamarce's wonderful lunch was gone, Sam stood and announced, "I have to get back to my lab. Marisa, why don't you join me? We can get the FRED unloaded and you settled."

As they left, Sam said to us over her shoulder, "Take your time, you two. I imagine you've got a lot of catching up to do." I could tell a set up when I saw one.

TEAL'C

Rya'c struggled to stay on his feet on the other side of Master Bra'tac, whom we supported between us. My arrival had been just in time to save them from an attack by former Serpent Guards, now in the service of Anubis. However, I was not in time to keep my master from being badly injured.

We hid for two days until the Serpent Guards gave up their search for us. Rya'c and I were able to dispatch the three Horus Guards left to secure the Stargate. I entered the address for Hawai'iki and stood back to wait for the wormhole to engage.

"Father, why do you not dial the Tau'ri? Do they not have superior medical facilities to your new home?"

"Yes, my son, but I was negligent and failed to bring my GDO device with me. The iris will be closed to us." He nodded his head slowly in understanding and helped me support Master Bra'tac's limp form. We walked though the event horizon and stepped out onto the platform on Hawai'iki.

There was no one about, so we began the slow journey to the city where we could find a safe haven. The hills were the hardest. My master's feet hung down and snagged on protruding rocks and roots as we climbed. At last, the final hill was before us. We had only to reach the city gates and the embassy within before Rya'c and I collapsed.

Continued in Part 4 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Embassy 

Disclaimers in Part 1

Part 4

SAM

We left them behind and chatted about all sorts of things, doing a little catching up ourselves. As one of Janet's long-term staff members, we'd often chatted during post-mission exams. I'd never been one to take much part in the gossip endlessly circulating the SGC, but somehow I missed it. Our little community here was just too small and too new yet to generate that type of juicy tidbits.

"You think they've realized we're gone yet, Colonel?" Marisa joked as we walked through the mid-afternoon crowds. She stared openly at the array of aliens and humanoids mixing freely in the streets of the city.

I had to laugh. "Probably not. If they aren't back by nightfall, I'll send out the cavalry." I turned to look at her as I commented, "We weren't expecting you for a couple of hours. Not that I'm complaining about your saving me several hours of walking, but, as you found out, the way from the 'Gate isn't always safe for small parties."

Marisa's good humor evaporated as she explained, "The SGC was sending a retrieval team for SG-3 and all other scheduled 'Gate trips were cancelled or rescheduled to leave the 'Gate free."

Amused by her news, I asked, "Captain Darnel's wife in labor?" She nodded, smiling so I continued. "Daniel was impatient to have you two here so I suggested we leave early. That's the only reason we met you when we did."

"I can't tell you how glad I am that you were there," Marisa assured me. "While it was exciting, I don't relish the idea of meeting that gang alone, especially if they'd attacked before we were so close the city."

"You did very well, for a non-combatant. I'm impressed with your reactions."

"Too many shifts in an emergency room," she quipped, half serious.

We turned into the villa gates and she stopped to gape at the rustic charm of the wide courtyard. Daniel had bought some tables and chairs, plus several large potted trees to place around the square.

"It's lovely," Marisa exclaimed, wonder in her voice.

Several of the guards and some of the housekeeping staff were chatting over cups of coffee. As soon as one of them saw us, someone yelled, "Mail call," and the Marines mobbed the small device carrying their lifelines to home.

By sheer force of will, my lieutenant colonel insignia and a very loud, piercing whistle from Marisa, we managed to stop the pillage.

"Okay. Now, we're going to do this in an orderly manner." I proceeded to hand out the personal mail and pocketed the six letters with my name on them. Finally, we extricated the remaining mail and ourselves from the crowd. The FRED made an excellent cowcatcher.

We got Marisa settled in with my three team members in the barracks building out back, and then I showed her to the future infirmary in the mansion basement. Ignoring the projects in my lab, I climbed as fast as my legs would take me up the stairs to my quarters. Unlocking and then relocking the door, I flopped on the couch and held up the letters. I brought them close to my face and sniffed. I imagined the envelopes still held his scent.

Deliberately, I opened the one on top and read:

My Dearest Sam,

How can I tell you how much I miss you? My letters must be getting pretty boring by now, since I mostly just say that I love and miss you. So, let me tell you about my day.

Our budget doesn't stretch to having everything done for us. So, the six of us – Fred, me, Moira, her two minions and Debbie, a groupie I seem to have picked up – built our two classrooms on level 23 today. Can you see me, with my bad knees, crawling around under tables pulling network cables around and between the painters? Well, I did. Fred, with his bad back, was up in the overhead pulling yet more LAN and AV cables. By the end of the day, Moira had to help both of us to the infirmary for some painkillers.

Speaking of which, I'd swear Janet's staff hates me. Since you've been gone, they've taken to torturing me at every opportunity. No more flirting, no more banter. Just "Bend over and drop 'em, Colonel." and "Does this hurt?" Wrench goes my knee, then "How about this?"

Oh, damn. I forgot to tell Janet about Jack and me. He is gonna be so pissed, I worried.

Class starts in three weeks. With the completion of the classrooms, the course outlines and the preliminary student list, we're on a roll. I just have to find one more instructor, though we can do without for a few weeks, and then pick the students. The first class will have 20, though we expect less than six to graduate.

You know, I hope to convince the general that some off world training will help the students and I think the perfect instructors are right at the embassy. You, Daniel and Teal'c hold an immeasurable store of experience. Heck, the whole program could be off world once the class is past the first cut. Too bad Congress axed the Beta Site.

I want to hear all about your days, each one of them. How many doohickeys have you found and what do they do – in words of one syllable or less? What missions do you have planned? Tell me everything. I have to get my off world fix vicariously through you now, so give.

Have you heard? She must be crazy, but Joan finally agreed to marry Ferretti. They're planning a big do in a few months. I hope you can be home for the wedding. I'd like nothing better than for us to go together.

I'm counting the days until you get some downtime.

Love,

Jack

I set down the letter and thought about Ferretti finally marrying his long-time girlfriend, Joan, and Jack wanted us to go to the wedding as a couple – a real couple – in public and everything. Was I quite ready for this?

Rather than digging too deeply into my feelings on the matter I opened his next letter and sat back to read.

DANIEL

"Um, Janet, why did you come to Hawai'iki?" She sat cross-legged on the blanket we'd laid down for the picnic. I lounged on my side next to her.

She wouldn't look me in the eye when she answered. "Well, General Hammond asked me to scope out the situation here, to determine who would be a good match for the position you have."

"And?" I knew there was more, but not how honest she was ready to be with me.

The silence stretched thin and finally broke. She raised her head and glanced sidelong at me. "I'm considering the job for myself. That is, if you'd want me to take it."

My mouth was dry. My heart was beating so fast, I thought I'd need Janet's professional services. "If the SGC can afford to lose you, nothing would make me happier. Well, not much, but I have to have some secrets, you know."

She grinned back at me and my heart stopped for a second, I swear it did. My thoughts were a little chaotic and I repeated like a mantra, "I can do this, I can do this." I leaned in a little closer and was just about to press my lips to hers when a cry from the road grabbed our attention.

JANET

My brain reacts differently than most people's when faced with injuries and death. I don't remember getting up, just running to the paved surface to crouch by Bra'tac's body. "What happened to him, Teal'c?"

"We were ambushed by Anubis' guards. A staff weapon struck him, as well as fragments from a boulder blasted apart by a staff canon. That was almost three days ago. With no symbiote to heal him as it once had, his injuries have taken a great toll. Master Bra'tac has lost a large quantity of blood despite my attempts to assuage the bleeding."

"Will Master Bra'tac die, Doctor Fraiser?" Rya'c's voice faltered from his obvious exhaustion and his own wounds.

"I don't know, Rya'c, but I'm going to do my best to make sure he doesn't." The old man's wounds were very serious. With only the drug Tretonin to provide an immune system, his resistance to infection was drastically reduced. Without the resources of the SGC, I didn't expect him to make it through the night.

SAM

Jack's second letter read:

My Beautiful Sam,

Well, we've passed the next hurdle. With the help of Fred, Moira and two other SG team leaders in a marathon session, I whittled the list of trainee candidates from over 100 to 40. Those we'll interview and then make the next cut to 20 trainees. Hammond's given us carte blanche on the selection. I'm actually rather flattered by his trust.

Luckily, Jorge DiSilva - you remember the latest leader of SG-11 - pulled me aside after the culling session and asked if I would consider him for my last instructor position. His wife is tired of his constant injuries and, even though she doesn't know exactly what he does, the fact that he risks his life so often is killing their marriage. He was more than willing to leave active duty on a team for a year or two to save his marriage. I think I like this guy. He's way smarter than I am. Kind of like someone else I know.

On your downtime, assuming you want to spend it with me, I thought we'd finally go to my lake cabin in Minnesota. All plans are fluid, of course, and dependent on your approval.

The power clay sounds like a miracle substance, almost too good to be true. You'll have to let me know when its stock goes public, so I can buy some for my retirement.

It's time for a meeting with the general, so I'll end this now.

I miss you constantly. I love you always.

Yours Forever,

Jack

I walked to my desk and sat down to start the letters I owed him. The attack by bandits, the meeting between Daniel and Janet, plus the juicy gossip Marisa told me should be enough for at least one good long letter. The mystery of the locked door was on my mind too, so I wrote out my dilemma to Jack. Even though we weren't regularly saving the world anymore, his way of breaking a problem down to the simplest elements was as invaluable to me as ever. Besides, I liked telling Jack about my work. He understood much more than he ever let on.

GENERAL HAMMOND

Some days I really wished Colonel O'Neill had retired. His persistence in the face of absolute refusal was renowned at the SGC and the Pentagon. The fact that I'd been the target of that persistence on even an occasional basis was not one of the favorite parts of my job.

"But, sir, if the trainees receive some off-world experience at the critical part of their training, the information we give them will be all the more meaningful." Colonel O'Neill had come to my office once again to attempt to gain my approval of his latest ploy to get off world.

"I agree with you, Colonel, but I cannot agree that Hawai'iki is the best world on which to get that experience. We're trying to establish ourselves as a society worthy of inclusion in a galactic 'United Nations'. Taking a group of raw recruits isn't the most likely method to impress our new neighbors with our maturity. Perhaps you could find another world."

"I had thought that the Land of Light would be good for a first experience and Hawai'iki better for a pre-graduation trip. Unfortunately, the budget and timing for off-world trips doesn't allow for two during each training cycle, however valuable it might be. The opportunity to meet so many alien races and cultures is incredible, plus Daniel, Teal'c and Carter could make a fantastic impression on the greenhorns."

"All I can promise is that I'll think about it. Now, Colonel, please, leave my office," I begged.

TEAL'C

Master Bra'tac survived to see the morning against all predictions by Doctor Fraiser. She explained that his body had induced in itself a deep state of coma in order to heal his wounds. Our luck at her presence here when he needed her so badly was nearly miraculous. If I had still believed in a god, I would have prayed many times during that night.

Rya'c slept on one of the cots set up in the makeshift infirmary while I held vigil for my old master. My son's physical wounds were minor and almost healed. Not for the first time, I envied him his symbiote. The stamina and healing imparted by an infant Goa'uld had been mine for over ninety years.

Rya'c's emotional wounds, however, were much deeper. His first cause in life had been the Jaffa rebellion, so quickly crushed by Anubis. Master Bra'tac filled, in part, my absence during my son's youth. The loss of my wife and being absent when my child had need of me were my only regrets from my decision to leave the service of Apophis.

I vowed that night that Bra'tac and Rya'c's commitment to the Jaffa rebellion would become my own. No longer would I participate from the sidelines when it was convenient. Whether or not Master Bra'tac survived to continue, I would carry on the Jaffa rebellion until my people were free of the yoke of Goa'uld slavery.

DANIEL

It's almost like being back at the SGC with Janet and her nurses working non-stop to save a gravely injured friend and members of SG-1 hovering nearby.

Sam and I wandered in periodically to talk with Teal'c about Master Bra'tac. We offered many times to take over his vigil so he could sleep or eat something, but he always refused, just as he had many times when one of SG-1 was injured or possessed. My friend, Teal'c, was nothing if not consistent in his loyalties and dedication.

After her shift with her patient passed 24 hours, I ordered Janet to bed. Marisa was quite able to watch and notify the doctor if her patient needed her. Of course, Janet refused, and Sam and I had to escort her to an isolation room across the hall where she could sleep in the bed.

"How long do you think she'll actually sleep before going back to work, Sam?" We were speaking in soft voices outside the room where Janet lay.

"Probably a couple of hours. I think they train doctors to catnap for situations like this." Sam frowned. Janet was her best friend and Sam was always as protective of her as Janet was with all of us.

"At least Marisa got some sleep last night. She's fresh this afternoon, so Janet can sleep as long as she needs."

"Daniel, you should get some sleep, too. The bed's big enough for two. Curl up by Janet; I seriously suspect she wouldn't mind and you can keep each other warm," Sam suggested with a smirk.

"Sam! It's a little early in our relationship for sleeping together, even if all we do is sleep. There's nothing going one between us, not that don't I wish there was."

"Yet?" Sam smiled gently at me and raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"Okay, you got me there."

"And?"

"And nothing, Sam. There's nothing going on, yet. Just getting her here was a major step in the right direction and we were working up to talking about that when we heard Teal'c and Rya'c shout." I could feel my face heat up and grinned despite my embarrassment. "I was just about to kiss her. I was this close!" I held up my right forefinger and thumb about a quarter inch apart.

"I can tell you as someone who's recently been through it, actually taking that step is so worth it." She put her arm around my slumped shoulders and whispered, "Tell her how you feel, that you love her."

Drawing a deep breath to delay answering, I finally replied, "I will, Sam. I promise I will."

JANET

Unfortunately, sleep wasn't an option after I'd overheard their conversation. Daniel felt the same way I did. All thoughts of my patient fled and I daydreamed of a life with a certain archaeologist cum ambassador.

At some point, I did sleep, but woke shivering after the covers slipped to the floor. Reaching down to grab the runaway blanket, I spied Daniel, asleep, slumped in a chair by my bedside. He was so adorable, his mouth slightly open. I knelt by his chair and softly urged him, "Come on Daniel, let's move you to the bed. You need this more than I do, I think."

"Um hm nuf wha?"

"Yes, Daniel, we're moving you out of the chair." I gently tugged and lifted, cajoled and ordered as though he was a young Cassie, until he was lying mostly on the infirmary bed.

"C'mere. Plz." He muttered indistinctly, still quite asleep. An arm snaked around my waist and I found myself lying face to face with Daniel, half on the bed. Rather than struggle against him, I turned over and snuggled closer. The blanket was easy to pull up from the floor to cover us. Strangely enough, now I could sleep.

SAM

Early the next morning, Bra'tac woke briefly from his coma and then fell into a deep sleep. Janet at last announced that he would recover. Teal'c finally left the infirmary to sleep, Marisa left again to get some sleep, and Daniel was still asleep in the next room. It was Alice's day for "The Duty" receiving visitors, so he was free to catch up on his interrupted rest. Janet and I sat at a small table where we could speak privately, but she could still observe her patients.

"What have you been up to since we saw you off in the gate room, Sam? Met any good looking men?"

I flushed, but not for the reason she would have thought. "Um, Janet, that brings up something I've been trying to get the nerve to tell you."

"Oh. So tell me now. Don't tell me you've found someone! Sa-am?" I could see she was dying of curiosity. "Would serve the colonel right if you found someone else."

"Well, I have found someone, but it's the same person I've, uh…" I grimaced.

Her eyes expressed her shock as my point dawned. "Been in love with?" I let my head fall and stared at my lap.

"Yeah, that. Been falling in love with for the past seven years. Jack and I straightened everything out before I left Earth. I'm sorry for not telling you earlier. I found myself wrapped up in things the moment I got here and forgot. Will you forgive me?"

"Oh, Sam." My friend cradled her head in her hands. She was shaking; shuddering with what I thought might be tears until I heard her laughing. "I have been so mean to that man, thinking he'd turned his back on you after so many years of waiting." She looked up at me, near panic in her expression. "Do you think he'll hold a grudge or even press charges?"

"No, Janet, he won't. I'll make sure of that."

"But I've behaved so unprofessionally. How can I ever face him again, Sam?"

"Just apologize, Janet. He's always liked you, despite all his sarcastic remarks. He'll forgive you like I forgave him." She gazed at me sharply; I grinned back at her. "Or I'll never talk to him again."

"Thank you, Sam, and I forgive you for not telling me. I'm actually a little relieved not to be facing charges," she granted. Her evilest grin blossomed. "Now, tell me everything, Sam. Every last detail of how you made up."

DANIEL

I woke up cold. For some reason, I thought something was missing. Feminine laughter sounded from the infirmary across the hall, so I stumbled in that direction.

"You actually stalked him? Samantha Carter, you amaze me."

"Well, all that training has to be good for something, right?" They laughed again.

"Anyone seen anything resembling a cup of coffee?" I asked.

"Sure, Daniel. Chef''s son, Tyrrhenos, brought us a pot earlier and there should be some left." Janet reached over, grabbed the pot and shook. We heard the slosh of liquid, so I was in luck. She poured a cup and placed it in front of me as I sat down.

"Thanks. You're a lifesaver." I savored the first few sips and felt more awake. "By the way, how did I end up on the bed and you're in here?" The two women traded amused glances. I could tell their next words would be at my expense, probably with good reason.

Sam beat Janet to the punch and said, "You fell asleep on the chair in there and your snoring probably woke her up."

Before I could apologize, Janet came to my rescue, while not meeting my eyes, "No, no, you didn't snore. I woke up cold and found the blanket on the floor. You looked so uncomfortable in that chair, I convinced you to get onto the bed. You grabbed me and pulled me into the bed and we slept there for a few hours until Sam woke me."

"I-I grabbed you?" My face was hot, my palms sweating. Embarrassment on this scale was, to quote Jack, so not good.

"It's alright, Daniel," Janet assured me. "At least I was warm." She lowered her face toward her lap, but I could see the huge grin anyway.

"Oh."

"You'll be happy to hear Bra'tac is going to make it," she added to change the rather uncomfortable subject.

"You're right, I am glad. I think it calls for a celebration." Janet nodded enthusiastically, a broad smile lighting her face. "You'll help?

"Of course, just tell me what I can do." She paused for a second and then blurted, "Why don't we do the planning tomorrow over dinner?"

"Uh … uh, yeah! I'd love to. Let me arrange dinner. It's not like you've had time to even unpack."

"Okay, what time?" My brain went blank. Asking a woman to dinner was way out of my ordinary experience. Sha're had come to me, a gift from the city elders. Before her, I'd rarely dated.

Sam came to my rescue. "How about seven? Chef is more likely to make something edible if you don't schedule it for the main dinner hour."

"Great idea, Sam. Does that work for you, Janet?" She nodded again and I said goodnight. I had a ton of work to do, but my own bed beckoned.

SAM

Unfortunately, our next mission was not as successful as our first. General Hammond assigned us to exchange technology with a new ally. What we didn't know was that our erstwhile allies were really rebels on their own world who had managed to convince an SG team they were the only survivors of a plague.

The five of us gated to P2Y-449 into a driving rainstorm. Teal'c was the first through the gate, followed by Barton. As I stepped through the event horizon into a face full of water, lightning flashed repeatedly, showing stop-motion pictures of Teal'c falling at the base of the stairs.

Lieutenant Barton yelled at the top of her voice, "Ma'am, Teal'c is down. We have to get him and ourselves under cover." Visibility was less than ten feet in any direction.

I yelled back, "Let's get back through the gate. No one will be out in this weather to meet us." She squished her way over to the DHD and started entering the symbols for home while I stepped down toward my comrade. Before she could enter the last two, armed and armored men appeared out of the rain to surround and disarm us.

As the men bound Teal'c and Lieutenant Barton, I studied our captors. These were not the men we came to meet with. They looked more like Roman soldiers than the Saxon woodsmen SG-16 described in their briefing. "Who are you?" I asked one as he splashed up to me. The deluge was slackening slightly.

"The Garavian Royal Guard. You rebels are our prisoners and we will escort you to Garavas City for a trial before your execution." His voice was as cold and calm as his face.

"We're not rebels; we're peaceful explorers. We just came through the Stargate from Hawai'iki. If you let us go, we'll leave now," I argued, sputtering as rain ran into my mouth.

I heard a scream of anger across the clearing around the gate. It came from Alice, who stood still for a moment, holding her bloodied nose. As soon as she recovered from the momentary shock of the blow to her face, she fought her captors with everything she had. A well-placed boot to the sternum of the much taller guardsman dropped him to the ground and, with a satisfied smile I only glimpsed, she ran stumbling into the woods behind the gate. Two other guardsmen started to follow but stopped before they entered the dense trees.

I looked again at Teal'c and Barton. Teal'c appeared fine, if frustrated. Moreen was bleeding freely from a scalp wound and was very pale. She's going into shock, my brain told me. I shouted to the guardsman, Praetor Varius someone had called him, "Praetor, let me help my teammate. Her wound needs attention." What I got for my pleas was a vicious slap across the face that made my head swim.

They roughly loaded us into a covered cart made of some plastic-like material, I assumed for transportation to our "trial." At last, we were out of the bone-chilling drizzle the downpour had become. I scooted as close to Barton as I could and hissed, "Meyers, get on her other side. Maybe we can keep her warmer that way." Sigrid slid and slithered in her bonds to Moreen's other side. Teal'c stood guard at the back edge of the cart as best he could with his hands and feet so securely tied.

The cart lurched forward, wrenching the wheels loose from where they'd sunk in the soaked soil beside the trail. Through the back of the cart's cover, I saw that we were pulling onto an overgrown trail of sorts. With each jolt of the un-sprung vehicle, Moreen moaned faintly.

For some reason, they hadn't searched me very thoroughly. Unfortunately, they had tied our forearms together at wrist and elbow, making it literally impossible for me to reach anything between my knees and shoulders.

"Meyers, can you reach into the pockets in my vest?" I whispered.

"I think I can, ma'am. Which one?"

"Try the third one down on my far right. There's something we might find useful."

"Yes, ma'am. If you'll turn just a little more toward me, I can reach it easier." I complied and she groped along the vest trying to reach the Velcro edge and pull it open. Working as quietly as possible so as not to alert the soldiers walking behind the wagon, she pulled the pocket open. Her fingers slipped into the opening and she gasped with surprise at the contents.

ALICE

My nose had swollen so badly from where that jerk punched me that I could hardly breathe; plus, I suspected it might have been broken. Seconds after I lunged into the dense undergrowth trying to get away from the soldiers who attacked my team and me, I ran smack into the men we were there to meet. They were crouched in the scrub, their woodsy clothing blending with their surroundings as they watched my team get whumped.

I'm afraid I kind of lost it on them and screamed at them for not helping. The leader motioned to one of his men who grabbed me and tried to shove a gag in my mouth. There was a load of adrenaline still in my system, so he required about a picosecond to take down. While I knelt on the man's neck, I explained to the leader who I was and asked for his help.

"We're here to trade with you. The least you can do is to help me rescue my team." I stood up and let the man I held down go as a gesture of good will. I pulled off my cap to smooth back my sweaty hair.

"You are the representatives from Earth?" the leader asked, incredulous.

Defensively, I replied, "Yeah. Why?"

"You're women!"

"Well, duh! Of course, we're women. All except Teal'c, that is. You're all men. I don't hold that against you." This guy was not the sharpest knife in the drawer. "Are you going to help us or not?" Diplomacy was so not my forte.

SAM

Between us, Meyers and I had managed to open the blade of the tiny knife she'd pulled from my pocket. "If you can, cut my ankle bonds first, then yours and Teal'c's. If we have to make a run for it, we'd better be able to do something besides hop."

She smiled at my very small joke and my respect for her rose. If she could stay calm enough to appreciate humor in a situation like this, she could be a definite asset. I watched while she sawed away at the bulky ropes binding my feet until there were just a few strings left holding it around my legs. Meyers looked up to see if she should leave the last bit intact and I nodded my approval.

Hiding behind Barton's limp form, Meyers cut through the ropes at her own feet, then on Barton's. Teal'c would have to be last because of his exposed position.

TEAL'C

I moved to shield the activities of ColonelCarter and Lieutenant Meyers from the sight of our captors. The men marching behind our vehicle trudged silently, faces dull with exhaustion. If I had not been watching them closely, the soundless flash of light that vaporized the last man in line would have escaped my notice.

Successive flashes removed several more of the guardsmen until only three stood between freedom and us. It was most unfortunate for my companions and me that the last few walked shoulder to shoulder as if supporting one another.

Lieutenant Yamauchi could not have wielded the weapon used on the guardsmen for it was not technology with which I was familiar. The assailants must have been the rebels whom we were here to meet.

Noticing my attention on their back trail, the guardsman to my left snarled, "Sit back down rebel, before I sit you down."

Rather than draw his attention to the missing men behind him, I sat back docilely, arranging an expression of boredom on my features.

SAM

"Now, can you get my hands free?"

"I'll try, ma'am. But I'm pretty clumsy with my hands tied like this. I don't want to cut you."

"I trust you," I reassured her.

She drew a deep breath and said, "Yes, ma'am." She switched the tiny knife around so the blade was toward me and slipped it between my wrists to saw at the rope between bounces of the cart. By the time she had all three of us free, we'd been on the road for about an hour and I figured we'd traveled at least five klicks. It was time to free Teal'c before they stopped for a rest or we reached our destination.

Knowing how acute his hearing was, I hissed as quietly as I could, "Teal'c, be ready." He turned to face me with eyebrow raised, to which I smiled encouragement.  
For the benefit of our guards I ordered, "Trade places with me. Moreen needs your body heat." He pushed back with his feet until he was as far into the cart as we were and then slithered past me to huddle close to Barton. I slid forward, careful not to pull my loosened bonds apart, to face the soldiers walking behind our transport.

I still hadn't figured out what to do from here, but we were ready.

JANET

My week on Hawai'iki went so fast, between Bra'tac's injuries, setting up the clinic and doing physicals that I really had no time to think about staying. I'd been back for two days before I could relax enough to really think.

Should I go, or should I keep my life the way it is? Sterile, lonely now that Cassie is at school, filled with not much besides my work.

On the other hand, should I leave my home, daughter and job behind, for who knows how long, to live on another planet? Admittedly, my friends are there – my best friend Sam, Teal'c and Daniel. Oh, yeah, what about Daniel? He was handsome, brilliant, sweet and … available. Plus, clumsy, absentminded and he carries the emotional scars of a lifetime of relationships where others had left him. Do we really have a future together?

I hoped so, because I'd just talked myself into taking the job. Mentally, I challenged, Look out Doctor Daniel Jackson here I come.

TEAL'C

Lieutenant Meyers released me from my bonds quite efficiently despite the constant jostling. It was most amazing that our captors had not noticed the missing men. Our luck appeared to improve.

Without warning, two men and what appeared to be Lieutenant Yamauchi silently erupted from the brush behind our path. The three of them halted to kneel and aim at the men walking behind us. A burst of light flared from each of their strange weapons, temporarily blinding me. As my eyes recovered, I saw no sign of the guardsmen.

As quietly as possible, we slid from the cart, lifting Lieutenant Barton to pass her to our two rescuers. I seized the packs the guardsmen had appropriated from us and left in the cart. ColonelCarter pulled a thin blanket from her pack to wrap around the injured woman whose wound continued to seep blood. I lifted her and prepared to follow.

The rebels led us into the wooded area to the left of the narrow road still traveled by our former captors. Our rescuers followed no discernable path through the dense undergrowth as we pushed further into the forest. After approximately one hour, we came upon a semi-permanent encampment that reminded me of the Tau'ri stories of the foul bandit Robin Hood. I was able to place Lieutenant Barton in a shelter where Lieutenant Meyers attended to her.

SAM

"Kevlen, I would still like to make the weapons trade we originally came to your planet for." I stood, hands on hips, before the scraggly group leader, a man who made my blood boil with every sentence he uttered.

"Colonel Carter, we have no time for this exchange. To learn how to use your device, to show you how to use our weapon, would take time we do not have. The Imperial Guard is very close to finding our location. We must move – now."

"Could we set another time to meet for the exchange?" I asked, frustrated with his attitude.

He paused to look at me as though I was a particularly loathsome insect. "Very well, Colonel. Let us say we will meet again in 10 days." He turned away, then back again. "Oh, please have your master send warriors next time. I do not want to have to rescue the next group from your world." With that, he stalked away, leaving me fuming at his back.

Teal'c, standing behind me, eyebrow raised, stated, "A most plainspoken man."

"Oh, yeah!" I spun on my heel and paced to the bark and mud hut where the rest of my team sheltered from the unrelenting drizzle. I poked my head in through the door. "How's Barton?"

Without raising her gaze from her patient, Yamauchi replied, "She needs medical attention, Colonel. More than we can give her here. I think she has a pretty serious concussion and she's lost a good bit of blood."

"Okay, wrap her up as warmly as you can and we'll see if one of these bozos will guide us back to the gate," I ordered.

Convincing Kevlen to lend us a guide took all of my persuasive powers. Finally, I ventured, "If you don't provide a guide to the gate, you're stuck with us."

Within 20 minutes, we had our guide – a boy of about 12, filthy and louse-ridden. He introduced himself as Ulf, short for Ulfrick. That was the start of a torrent of chatter that rarely stopped flowing.

TEAL'C

Ulfrick lead us through the marshy stretches and rank undergrowth in the young forest to an opening in the vegetation. Beyond, we could see the Stargate, ostensibly unguarded.

"ColonelCarter, I believe this to be a trap. It is no accident the Imperial Guard was there to meet us. Young Ulfrick has told me that Kevlen has long feared a traitor in their band. If they knew of our arrival, they must know we will wish to return home."

"I'm sure you're right, Teal'c. That makes sense. How do you suggest we spring the trap and not get caught?"

"One of us must lead the guardsmen away, while the others go through the Stargate to Earth."

ColonelCarter sighed heavily. Knowing her sense of responsibility, to leave one of her team behind galled her. She stated, firmly, "I'll stay. You take the rest of SG-1 back through and get Barton to Janet."

"ColonelCarter, I should be the one to stay." I also felt responsible for my teammates.

She shook her head. "Negative. It's my responsibility. I want you to get the rest of the team back; make sure Moreen gets to Janet. When you're gone, I'll circle back and gate to Hawai'iki. Have General Hammond send a MALP there and I'll report in using its radio."

"As you say, I will get them to safety."

"Thank you, Teal'c," she said and gave me what O'Neill called her mega-watt smile. "I'll see you shortly."

SAM

I sauntered into the gate clearing, heading for the DHD, expecting the Imperial Guard to rush out at any moment. Casually, I started to enter the coordinates for Earth, moving side to side with each symbol to keep any watchers from seeing the whole address. Before I got the last symbol entered, six soldiers burst from the edges of the clearing. I fired a quick burst from my gun toward them and ran back the way I'd come. Bait set.

Predictably, they followed me, grinning fiercely. Bait taken.

I lead them a merry chase for 30 minutes or so, further and further into the woods. Finally, hunkered down into a thick patch of reeds, I heard the guardsmen thrashing and stomping through the woods as they passed by my position. After another five minutes of waiting, I doubled back and ran for the gate as fast and as quietly as I could.

SG-1 had left the remains of three more guardsmen behind - the rearguard. I hoped there were no more waiting to jump out at me as I dialed the gate for home. Luck was with me for once that day and, just as the six dashed from the woods, I backed through the gate and blew them a kiss. Yep, way too much time with a certain colonel.

On the other side of the wormhole, I squatted behind the MALP waiting for anyone stupid enough to follow me. The event horizon dissolved; I was alone. Dialing Earth took the matter of seconds and soon I spoke with General Hammond.

"I'm glad to see you alive and well, Colonel Carter. The iris is open for you; please return with the MALP."

"Sir, I can still return to Hawai'iki before dark. I just wanted to report in and see how my team is doing."

"Colonel, I don't think you have access to a mirror. You need some medical attention."

"Sir?" I raised a hand to my face and winced at the pain in my cheek. The praetor had left quite a bruise. "Yes, sir. I'll be right behind the MALP."

GENERAL HAMMOND

After a brief stay in the infirmary to check on her people, Lieutenant Colonel Carter led most of her team of walking wounded into the briefing room to join me. Her cheek was swollen and highly colored, appearing quite painful. The captain sported two black eyes and a bandaged nose. Teal'c had a wide dressing around his head. Only Lieutenant Meyers appeared unharmed.

"Can I assume your mission was unsuccessful, Colonel?"

"Yes, sir. We…" she began.

"Uh, ma'am. If I may interrupt…" Capt. Yamauchi broke in, speaking nasally through the cotton stuffed into her broken nose.

"Sure, go ahead, Captain," Carter replied, curious.

"I, uh, managed to, uh, get a sample of the technology we went to 449 to get." She held up a small silver colored device apprehensively. "They lent me one to help rescue the rest of SG-1 and, in the confusion, I, um, forgot to give it back and they forgot to ask for it. Really, it was an accident, ma'am."

"Way ta go, Captain," quipped Lieutenant Meyers excitedly.

Despite my happiness that their injuries weren't in vain, I said, sternly, "Lieutenant, we do not steal from potential allies." She had the good grace to look ashamed. "Another team will need to complete the trade if they can make contact with the rebels again."

"Sir, the leader of the rebels, Kevlen, refused to take the time for the trade of knowledge, but we arranged for another meeting in ten days," Lieutenant Colonel Carter interjected before Lieutenant Meyers could apologize.

"Very good, Colonel. Now, tell me what you know about these others you encountered"  
The members of SG-1 proceeded to brief me on the unexpected welcoming party they ran into. We discussed the advisability of abandoning P2Y-449 altogether and avoiding their internal strife. However, I felt we owed the rebels, at the very least, their weapon back. Within 20 minutes, the briefing was over and they were free to get a good night's sleep.

As they filed out of the room, I spied Colonel O'Neill hovering in the hallway. Ignoring everyone else, he tenderly raised his hand to Colonel Carter's cheek, grimacing in empathy with her pain. She turned her head to kiss his palm, confirming my long held suspicions about the pair. While I'd known of the latest gossip, this sight made it real for me and I was very happy for them to have the chance they so much deserved. On the other hand, I suspected that Jacob would be apoplectic when he found out.

JACK

I knew it would be hard the first time she came back injured, just not how hard it would be. I wished I could have been there for her, even though I knew it wouldn't have turned out any differently. I knew she could take care of herself and she had Teal'c as well, but I just wish …

Sam came home with me that night, an unexpected present. Even though she was clearly exhausted, we got about two feet inside my house before she pushed me against the wall and kissed me passionately.

I pushed my mouth away to ask, "Aren't you a little tired for this, Sam?"

She leaned back and smiled wearily. "No. You're just the medicine I need after that screwed up mission. Make love to me, Jack." Well, you don't have to hit me over the head with a 2x4. I swept her up and carried her up to my bedroom, my knee only giving me slight twinges. We undressed each other slowly and explored the other's body as if for the first time. We fit together as if made to be a pair. I was the luckiest man in the universe to have her, this woman I loved so much, in my life, let alone my bed. I kept waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Continued in Part 5


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone for the lovely reviews. I hope you continue to enjoy the fic as it unfolds. Pleae keep those cards and letters coming. Now, on with the real reason you're reading this. :-)

Title: The Embassy

Disclaimers in Part 1

Part 5

Week 14 Day 1

JACK

Sam and SG-1 had left as soon as Moreen was up to the walk back to Hawai'iki City again. This time, not even throwing myself into my work wasn't enough to ease the ache of missing her. I counted every day, hour and minute until her next downtime.

In a way, it was good Sam spent her first day with Janet and Cassie. It was Saturday and I needed the time to prepare for our trip. My work was getting more and more demanding as we interviewed, analyzed, reviewed and summarized each candidate.

With each passing day, our excitement grew ever so slightly. I hoped the reality was half as good as we imagined. Some of the candidates the team immediately discarded due to an inability or unwillingness to spend long periods of time away from home. A few we dropped from contention for gross attitude problems – arrogance, extreme shyness, lack of self-confidence. Gradually, the list was down to 20 trainees, the final cut before classes started. The letters to the students notifying them of their acceptance went out.

Two days before our vacation was due to start General Hammond came to my new office with a request, almost a favor.

"Colonel, how goes the selection process?" He appeared nervous, yet angry. It was unusual for the general to come to me like that.

"Fine, sir. We made the final cut and I was just about to send you the list for your approval." I picked through the papers on my desk to find a copy to hand him. He glanced quickly through the roll and frowned slightly.

"Sir, anything wrong with our selections?"

"No, Jack, they're very good. I'm impressed," he assured me.

"But there's still something wrong, isn't there?"

Now, the anger was gaining ground on the nerves. "Yes. For one of the few times in my career I have to ask one of my people to do something I know to be wrong."

"I assume I'm the people, General." This was so not sounding good.

He nodded. "This morning I received a call from, shall we say, an extremely highly placed member of the government asking a favor from me. Despite considerable resistance, I have agreed to accept a candidate into the program who is not on your final list and, frankly, does not deserve to be there. The requestor assured me the favor would be quite advantageous to the United States, the Air Force and the future of the SGC."

"Who would this candidate be, sir?" I thought back through the names of those we'd left off the final list.

"First Lieutenant Nicholas Sweers. His father is an extremely powerful businessman who has favors he can call in from all over the government. This deal apparently squares most of them. He somehow found out the contents of the final list and started applying pressure." His disgust was evident as he spat the last few words.

"Uh, sir, if he washes out, are we allowed to drop him from the program?"

"The cause of expulsion would have to be pretty bad, Jack."

I grimaced. "Oh," was all I could think of to say.

SAM

I had a whole nine days of downtime stretching in front of me. I'd promised a day to Janet and Cassie. The rest was just for Jack and me. I loved the idea of going to his cabin and had told him so in my letters. We were getting pretty good at this snail mail thing. Despite the delay between writing a letter and receiving an answer, there was a certain sense of anticipation that simply wasn't there with email.

Moreen walked up to the DHD and dialed Earth, and then Alice sent the IDC. The door was open; all we had to do was take that first step.

"After you, ladies," I instructed. Dutifully, they passed through the event horizon and I followed, anxious to get home. Jack and I had agreed he wouldn't meet me at the gate. I'd spend that day and night with Janet and Cassie, then come to his house. It was easier that way. No saying hello just to say goodbye.

My day with the Fraisers was wonderful. Cassie had the day off from school, so we had a picnic in the park. Her dog, the same one Jack gave her so long ago, frolicked as actively as he could at his age, chasing his best friend around the park. Jack would have loved to see it.

In the afternoon, we went to a new movie they wanted to see. I was so far removed from life here that I gladly followed their lead. Doctor Fraiser was absent, replaced by my friend, Janet, that night. We ate only things that were bad for us and stayed up late, just the three of us.

Cassie finally left for bed around 0200, exhausted after a tough week at school. Janet settled back on her family room couch, a glass of wine in her hands.

"Looking forward to your week with the colonel?"

"What do you think?" I grinned at her.

"I kinda think, yeah, you are." She sipped from her glass and still managed to smirk back.

"You're right; you know me too well. You know, I'd better call a taxi now if he and I are leaving for Minnesota before dawn." I stood, stretched and reached for the phone. Arranging a taxi took only a moment, so I sat next to my best friend and leaned my head on her shoulder. Her arm slipped around my shoulders in a gentle hug.

"You know we really miss you since you came back to Earth, Janet. Are you still taking the transfer?" I raised my face to see her expression.

"Yes, I'm still moving to Hawai'iki. It's an opportunity, on several levels, that I don't want to pass up." My friend had the softest smile and most faraway look in her eyes.

"I'm really glad, Janet." I giggled, thinking of the trouble we could get into together. I glanced sidelong at her and just knew she was thinking the exact same thing.

The taxi was there in no time, so we said our farewells. I woke Cassie for a goodbye hug and hurried to the taxi. The ride to Jack's house was mercifully short.

"Just drop me off at the end of the driveway. I don't want to wake my friend up," I instructed the cabbie as I paid the fare.

My key slipped into the lock and I was inside. I set my two small bags to the side by his, ready for our trip. There was enough moonlight in the early morning to show me the way up the hall to his bedroom. There was still plenty of time before we had to leave, so I slipped out of my outer clothes, preparing to lie down next to him.

"Don't stop undressing on my account, whoever you are." There was a smile in his voice, despite the words.

"Obviously, my sneaking skills need some sharpening. And you might want to consider some glasses if you can't recognize me in this light, Jack." Two steps and I stood at the end of the bed. Crawling up to his side took only the matter of a second and I stretched out next to him.

"Sure, make fun of the elderly."

"I don't know, Colonel. You're looking pretty fine for someone who's supposedly aged." I drew my hand from his thigh to up his flat abdomen. "Care to show me how much you missed me?"

Waking up next to Jack again was wonderful. His strong arms held me tightly against his lean, hard body, and if I hadn't stopped thinking along those lines, we'd never have made it to the lake cabin. My couple of hours sleep wouldn't last me the whole day, but I had hours in the truck to catch up.

By 0600, we left his house, heading east. Jack drove for four hours before stopping, then I took over the driving. Trading places every few hours, the trip took less time than we thought it would, but still got us there in the early morning hours of the following day. Jack pulled the truck into a barely visible lane where protruding branches whipped constantly against the windshield. Suddenly, we pulled out into an open area before a small log cabin illuminated by the headlights.

"All out. Time to unload the supplies, Colonel," he barked, grinning.

"Yes, sir." I gave him my best good little soldier response. Within twenty minutes, everything was in the cabin and we started putting stuff away in the pocket-sized kitchen. While I finished the unpacking, Jack hauled wood in and stacked it neatly by the potbellied wood stove that looked to be the only source of heat. The early morning temperature was cool enough to warrant a fire.

The two of us snuggled on the ancient sofa in front of the stove, watching the merry blaze through the smoke-stained window, merely happy to be together again. The next thing I knew, the smell of coffee and bacon woke me.

JACK

"Hey, gorgeous, this is getting to be a habit between us," I called from the stove over to where Sam leaned on the back of the sofa, long graceful legs going on forever. God, she was beautiful.

"Works for me, Jack. I could get used to sleeping late and having a scantily clad hunk wait on me hand and foot." She smirked at my get up – a faded pair of boxers and an apron that read, "Kiss the Cook."

"Look who's talking about partially clothed, madam." I smirked back and she looked down at herself.

"What? You don't like crop tops and thong undies, Jack?"

"Oh, I like it a lot. Kind of reminds me of a time in the locker room …" I snickered, thinking of the first time she kissed me.

"Jack! Don't even think of going there." Her glower told me she obviously didn't need any reminders of her assault on a superior officer, Touched Virus or not.

I chuckled again and pointed to her left. "The shower's in there. It's pretty primitive, but much better than we had in the field. Breakfast is ready now. We can flip afterward for the first, and only, warm shower."

She insisted on cleaning up after breakfast, so I slipped into the bathroom for the warm shower I'd won in the toss. Making it as short as possible, I was done before the dishes were. While she showered, I gathered my fishing gear and loaded up a cooler.

"What's the agenda for today, Jack?" she asked as she came out of the tiny bathroom wearing shorts and a sweatshirt above sandals - with those incredible legs in between.

"You're looking at it." I held out the fishing rod, reminding myself that we had a whole week yet and I didn't need to jump her every time I looked at her. Her expression was tentative and she bit her lower lip.

"Will you be offended if I read instead of fished?"

"Nope. This is a vacation, not a mission. The only objective is to relax and enjoy being together."

"I think I can manage that." She walked across the living area to hug me and place a light kiss on the tip of my nose. The day was starting out very well.

SAM

I hoped Jack wasn't too bored just sitting on the end of his dock holding a fishing rod. By the time the mosquitoes drove us inside at dusk, I'd finished three professional papers that had been on my "To Read" list for months. I could have gotten used to this leisure thing.

"What's for dinner, Jack?" I walked to the only electrical appliance in the place, the small refrigerator powered by a small portable generator.

"Steak, baked potatoes, corn on the cob and salad. Simple fare, but filling," he answered from the stove he was stoking,

We set to the task of making dinner. I did the prep work and he cooked. This set the pattern we followed each meal for the week at the cabin. Days we fished, read, took walks hand-in-hand along the lakeshore or drove into town. Nights we talked by the fire and made love in the warmth of the double bed. Now I knew why he came here. I hoped we could come here as often as our schedules allowed.

"Time to go home, sweetheart." Jack stood by his truck. We were packed and loaded. The cabin was clean and we took everything perishable with us.

I looked wistfully back at the cabin and turned to face him. "Yeah, but we can come back, right?"

"Any time you want, Sam. Any time you want." He smiled reassuringly at me and I climbed into the cab beside him for the trip to Colorado.

Week 16 Day 1

JACK

"Welcome to the SGC, ladies and gentlemen. Your class designation is TG-1," I opened my speech to the very first training group. "Each of your instructors, plus Master Sergeant Maser and General Hammond will give their part of the orientation, which is slated to last all week. Tomorrow, you'll get a tour of the SGC, at least the parts that aren't too highly classified for your current security rating. For some of you that rating will change over the next 12 weeks." The implication was that the others would no longer be with the program. Some of those who washed out of the SG team training would take jobs at the SGC. As little as possible of our efforts would go to waste.

We'd made sure to schedule the gate room tour for when a team was due back. The more skeptical of them were finally convinced it was all real by the sight of the gate "flushing sideways." One student, however, remained stubbornly unimpressed by anything.

Lieutenant Sweers' studied expression of boredom persisted throughout the orientation and tour. I kept an eye on him during the Stargate demonstration. There was a hint of a flinch when the gate opened. For just a moment, his face lit up with an expression of greed, a longing for something beyond his experience. I wasn't sure whether to be reassured by the fact that he could still be moved or worried that his reaction was so negative. He was one to watch.

On the other end of the spectrum, Staff Sergeant Marie Jameson's cheeks glowed and her eyes lit up with joy and a deep curiosity as soon as the vortex erupted from the gate toward her. She was another one to watch, for very different reasons.

The orientation continued and classes started the following week. They had a lot to learn in the next three months, but would be infinitely better prepared for their jobs than we were. I only hoped it would help keep them alive.

JANET

This trip, I waited for my escort before leaving for Hawai'iki. "You and your men are a welcome sight, Lieutenant Moore."

"Yes, ma'am, you're a pretty welcome sight, too. We certainly appreciate you spendin' time at the embassy. It isn't quite the same without havin' a doctor there when you need one."

"I'll try to remember that when you all start coming in with blisters and skinned knees." I grinned to take the sting out of my words. I really did like these men. They worked hard and played hard.

The FRED was loaded as high as it could safely carry and it was pulling a cart. This delivery included everything from supplies and mail to the regular bullion shipment and some of my luggage.

I'd agreed with Daniel to stay for one month - as a trial in case things didn't work out between us. I knew I cared very deeply for him and thought it might be love, but only time would tell. Cassie was dying to get my letters saying how things went. She was such a romantic. I can't imagine where she gets it.

The trip to my new home was uneventful. Thank goodness. The day was warm, but not too warm. The sky was crystal clear, almost as if Hawai'iki was welcoming me, too. I could hardly wait to get to the embassy and Daniel.

TEAL'C

DanielJackson and ColonelCarter joined me in my room on the second floor. My needs were insufficient to warrant an apartment on the third floor. I preferred the simple existence I had known before becoming a first prime, a husband, a father.

"My friends, I have asked you to join me so we may discuss a matter of great importance to me. As you know, Rya'c has returned to the Alpha site. The task I set him is to prepare the remaining Jaffa rebels for Master Bra'tac's and my arrival next month. My master has recovered, but is not the Jaffa he was. It is my time to take charge of the rebellion."

DanielJackson was pensive for a moment. "Teal'c, I can understand your need to serve your people, but we need you here as well. Do you have to commit fully to the rebellion? Can you still spend time here?"

"I do not know, DanielJackson. The rebellion must find a home, and a new army. Accomplishing this will take much time." My two friends exchanged glances filled with meaning, but, for once, they excluded me from this silent communication.

"Uh, Teal'c, I can't promise you anything, but I may be able to help you with your first goal of a new home. Please, give me some time to discuss this with General Hammond and the President."

"Very well. I will make no changes to my situation until SG-1's next downtime."

"Thank you, Teal'c. I hope to be able to give you good news before then."

ColonelCarter smiled her reassurance, "Either way, Teal'c, you have our support."

Week 20 Day 1

JACK

My students were progressing, some better than others, as predicted. By the beginning of week four, the senior staff and I met to cull the group from 20 to 16. We offered places at the SGC to two of those four we released. They had already proved themselves to be among the best, just not the material we needed for the field.

Unfortunately, we hadn't been able to drop one Lieutenant Nicholas Sweers. His academic performance was acceptable, if not outstanding. His physical prowess was very good, but his attitude and influence on the other students was terrible.

At every opportunity, Sweers subtly mocked his superiors and peers. He made a mockery of military discipline, but we couldn't pin anything concrete on him - at least nothing concrete enough to stand up to his father's fleet of lawyers.

Three or four of the other students bought into Sweers' line of disrespect and arrogance. Fortunately, two of them were gone with the first eliminations. They were the two not offered jobs, just released with strong encouragement to hold to their non-disclosure agreements. We'd cull twice more before the final class make-up was complete. With luck, the lieutenant and his toadies would be gone by then.

I, on the other hand, had much happier things to think about. Sam and her team were due home for a week of well-deserved downtime. General Hammond gladly granted my request for a couple of days off. With the amount of leave I'd collected over the years, time off was no sweat. Plus, Hammond had finally given in to my nagging about a trip to Hawai'iki for the trainees. Persistence does sometimes pay off.

TEAL'C

Master Bra'tac was recovering satisfactorily, so I invited Rya'c to accompany me to visit the Ha'ktyl warriors. The last years of his mother's life and his life solely among male warriors since her death had tainted his attitude toward women.

To be entirely truthful, I also desired that he meet Ishta. I had met with her as often as my schedule permitted and had come to foresee a future that included her at my side. Rya'c was aware that I was lonely. I broached the subject as we walked toward the Stargate.

"My son, I have been alone since your mother died three years ago."

His expression was thoughtful. "True, my father, but that has left you free to pursue the war against the Goa'uld and to aid the Jaffa in their resistance to Goa'uld oppression."

"Yes, but I have been lonely. Even though your mother and I were seldom together, I always knew I was in her heart as she was in mine. The thought of you both gave me courage to continue the battle. When you have a family of your own you will better understand."

"I suppose I will, father, but what does that have to do with our visit to the Ha'ktyl?" He stared at me, confused.

"You know that the Ha'ktyl are women and girls rescued from the death sentence imposed by their Goa'uld master, Moloc?" He nodded, well aware of this fact. "Their leader is Ishta, the high priestess of Moloc who saved the female children from his decree."

"Yes, father, I know this! You have spoken of her many times." Rya'c was growing impatient with the slow pace of my tale.

"It is partly to be with Ishta that I go the Ha'ktyl. Not only are she and her warriors a significant addition to our forces, Ishta has filled a place in my heart left empty by the death of Drey'ac." His face twisted in anger.

"You seek to replace my mother with a woman who kills other Jaffa!"

"Di'dak'dida! No one will ever take the place of your mother." My tone was most emphatic, for it was true. "But I no longer wish to live without companionship. It is my wish that you and Ishta become friends. However, if you cannot accept her as my companion, then you will act with due deference owed her as the leader of her people. Kel'sha! Swaic?"

"Yes, father." Like a child far younger than he, Rya'c sulked until we reached the Stargate.

I must admit to being tired of his sullen silence and so offered, "Come, Rya'c. Do not be so unhappy. There are several young women of your age among the Ha'ktyl. A handsome young man will be well sought after."

"Yes, father." His smile returned and I wrapped my arm about his shoulders as we passed through the Chaapa'ai.

Ishta made us most welcome and introduced Rya'c to several young women. When I last saw my grinning son three giggling females were dragging him away toward the practice ground.

Week 24 Day 1

JACK

At last, the day arrived when I could go off world again. My team of trainees, TG-1, and I walked into the 'Gate room with a sense of anticipation that had us all abuzz. They were goggle-eyed at being in the place that was what the SGC was all about, the embarkation room, especially since they were going through the gate. Gone was their normal nonchalant attitude about everything.

"Colonel O'Neill," boomed the voice of General Hammond over the loud speakers. He stood in the control room watching SG-6 return unharmed from a routine mission. "It's good to see you in the gate room again, son."

"Thank you, sir. It's good to be seen again." Hammond snorted in amusement. Had he missed me? Sweet!

I turned toward the ramp when the leader of SG-6 called my name in greeting. I responded, "Hey, Pat. Good mission?"

"Same old, same old, Jack. At least we're all in one piece with no one too badly hurt. Can't complain too much about any mission we all come back from, huh?" His obvious weariness and filthy appearance took a little of the wind from my team's sails. Some of the reality began to sink in, at least for the five minutes it would take them to romanticize it.

"Nope. Take care, Pat."

"You too, Jack."

"Colonel?" I whirled to face the general who'd come down from the control room.

"Yes, sir?"

"I have something I'd like you to deliver to Doctor Jackson. He ordered it a few weeks ago and is quite anxious to receive it."

"No problem, sir." I was ready and willing to prove our usefulness to the SGC and the value of this training mission.

Hammond turned to the large door behind him and shouted, "Airman, please bring it in"  
There was a definite air of amusement about the man.

What's going on here? I pondered, suddenly feeling a little apprehensive. Sgt. Hanover pushed a device so unusual, all work stopped in the gate and control rooms as everyone stared. "Cool! Daniel ordered this, sir?"

"Yes, it's is about the only form of transportation he could think of allowed in Hawai'iki except foot or horsepower. With the 'Gate so far from the city it's quite inconvenient for anyone trying to make a day trip of it."

"I can personally attest to that, sir." Grinning, I slapped the brace on my right knee as emphasis.

He continued, "We had this one modified to recharge from the embassy's reactor and a small solar collector on the handlebar. I'd like you to ride it to the embassy as a test."

As good as it had started, this day was looking up. I'd get to see Sam for several days and have a toy to play with. Sweet.

"Sgt. Hanover, would you show the colonel how it works?"

"Certainly, sir. Colonel, the controls work similar to …" and off she went explaining the doohickey's characteristics and workings. "… We configured it with the extra traction wheels and tires since you'll be off-road most of the time, and the manual is in the cargo bag here. Would you like to try it out, sir?"

"Try to stop me, Sergeant." She snickered. I stepped up, mounted the Segway and within five minutes I was chasing the young'uns around the gate room, much to the delight of the SFs and technicians. Finally, Hammond cleared his throat and I got the message.

"Sir, TG-1 is ready to leave. Do we have your approval?"

"TG-1, you have a go." He nodded to Sergeant Davis in the control room, who immediately began dialing PJB-007. The gate opened with its usual impressive display and the children all jumped back, still not used to the violence with which it engaged.

For once, I gave the general my best salute and spun the Segway to face the gate. I held out my hand and waved the trainees up the ramp before me. "To Oz!" I wanted to see who hesitated and why. Not that I'd particularly hold it against them. After all, hadn't I needed to push Sam through the gate the first time because she was so entranced by the shimmering blue pool?

JANET

It was two hours to party time and the preparations were going smoothly. I kept waiting for the inevitable problem to crop up. I had so wished Cassie could have been there; she was always great in a crisis, and a party.

Mamarce was having his fourth nervous breakdown of the day, but what else was new? When I conferred with him and Vesia earlier, she had assured me everything would be perfect. Major Adams' troops were looking very fine in their dress uniforms. Sam and I wore dresses locally made just for the party.

Mine was a lovely strapless black lace lined with white satin. The full skirt just skimmed my ankles, showing off spiky high heels. I felt like Audrey Hepburn in Sabrina.

Sam wore a gorgeous full-length royal blue dress with a sweetheart neckline that showed off her bust and slender figure perfectly. The satiny material gathered at the base of her spine below the plunging back, held closed by a sparkling brooch. It was elegant, yet so sexy that a certain colonel was going to either have a heart attack or throw himself at her strappy sandaled feet.

Shortly before it was time for us to meet the guys downstairs, she and I were sitting in my bedroom adding the final touches to her makeup. Sam had an amazing lack of experience with makeup and fancy dress for someone who'd grown up as a general's daughter and spent several years in the nation's capital.

"It's too much Janet! I feel like a clown," she had whined.

I looked over her shoulder into the mirror she faced. "But you look beautiful, Sam. Too bad Colonel O'Neill isn't here to see what he's missing."

"Yeah, I hope he gets here okay. I worry about him walking all the way from the Stargate with his knee or getting here after the city gates close," she sighed, wistfully. "Shouldn't we get downstairs?"

"I guess you're right. No more putting this off."

"Ha! Like you're not going to love this, Janet. You're in your element at things like this reception." She had me there, so we exchanged excited grins.

"Let's go." Her knowing smirk followed me to the door.

We gingerly made our way from my apartment down the two flights of stairs toward the foyer. I slowed down as we descended the grand staircase watching a very elegantly dressed Daniel all the time. My ego was gratified to note that his eyes were ready to leap out of his head at the sight of us in our finery. Even Teal'c widened his eyes ever so slightly. Rya'c grinned and eagerly ran up the stairs to escort us down, one on each arm.

Bravely, I challenged fate, let the games begin.

JACK

After the scene in the gate room, the recalcitrant part of my team was a little more respectful, but the monotony of the walk from the gate was wearing down their awe somewhat. Sweers was his usual sarcastic self, making comments every few minutes about how we could be in Colorado for all he knew.

"That's because you don't know as much as you think you do, Lieutenant. PJB-007 is 46,200 some light years from Earth and is the fifth planet in rotation around an F-class blue-white star."

"Sir, are any of the other planets in this system habitable?" Sergeant Jameson asked eagerly. The keen intelligence and curiosity that shone from her face were two of the many factors that had gotten her accepted to the Stargate program.

"Not that we know of, Sergeant. No one here with space flight capabilities has bothered to go to the other planets. Plus, astronomical observations of the system indicate that it's similar to ours in that the other planets are either too near or too far from this sun for humanoid life."

Suddenly, I heard a cry from the end of the line. I hoped off the HT and jogged back about twenty yards. Lieutenant Jones was down, grimacing in pain and holding his ankle. I checked him over but found no broken bones.

"Lieutenant Mugabe, please bring the HT here. Jones is going for a little ride." He ran to obey.

We were almost at the top, which was good luck for my knees. The kids all sighed happily as soon as the city appeared over the crest of the last hill. The sun was almost a bare glimmer on the horizon, the city walls glowing whitely in the last rays.

"Okay, people. It's a race from here. We have to get there before the gates close for the night. This is not a place you want to spend the night in the open." I sped up to a jog and felt every footfall jar my body from head to toe, stabbing through my knees each time. The team kept pace and stayed in a tight group. I thought perhaps that there was hope for them yet.

My breath was short by the time we passed through the gates just as the guards closed them, not to open again for anything or anyone until dawn. I stopped to count heads and noticed many of the trainees were gasping for breath as well. I didn't know whether to be pleased that I'd done as well as a bunch of twenty-somethings or to be disappointed my charges were only doing as well as a forty-eight year old with bad knees.

"Let's go, campers. We have a couple of miles yet before we're done for the night." There were a couple of groans, but no one said a thing.

TEAL'C

The festivities pursued a predictable course. DanielJackson had made a speech welcoming his guests and introducing members of his staff, the members of SG-1 and Doctor Fraiser. When he presented Bra'tac, Rya'c and I, there were several gasps of dismay from the assembled dignitaries. Jaffa warriors were associated most unpleasantly with the Goa'uld. However, the ambassador made sure to clarify our position as allies of the Tau'ri. After that, the guests were most cordial, if somewhat intimidated by our demeanor.

"Teal'c," hissed a familiar blue-skinned alien.

"You are Nem?" I asked, startled. "I am most astonished to find you here."

"Yes, it is I. Having fulfilled my quest to find the fate of Omaroca, my mate, I must now perform my duty to my people, the Oannes, long ignored." He made a slight bow, which I returned, much honored that he remembered me from such a short acquaintance.

We spoke for some minutes and then I excused my son and myself to attend to our duty. With so many races here, some whom we had injured or offended in the past, my task was to safeguard DanielJackson. Rya'c and I stationed ourselves to five and seven o'clock behind the man who now represented my adopted world.

DanielJackson and Doctor Fraiser made their way, arms linked, through one circuit of the reception hall and proceeded to greet guests in the foyer. His eyes frequently sought her face. By the time we arrived at the main door, darkness was beginning to fall in earnest and the multitudes of torches in the courtyard now supplied the only light. ColonelCarter had joined us and was speaking with Deela, the Nox ambassador, and Bragi of the Asgard.

A commotion at the gates caused eyes to turn from all over the courtyard. I scanned the building façade for Major Adams' men and was satisfied at their placement and alertness. Additional noise drew my attention to the gates where O'Neill stood with a group of young people, one of whom stood on a most peculiar apparatus.

JACK

The wrought iron gates looked a whole lot better this time than the last time I was here. Everything was clean and shiny. All the dead vegetation was gone. Sentries stood guard in dress uniform and came to attention when they sighted me. I heard music and the rumble of many voices from inside.

"Havin' a party boys?"

The sergeant to my left answered stiffly, "Yes, sir! Ambassador Jackson is hosting a formal reception to celebrate the opening of Earth's first off world embassy and the recovery of Master Bra'tac from very serious injuries."

"Very informative, Sergeant. Thanks." I winked to take the sting out of the sarcastic tone in my voice. "Alright if we go in here, or are we a little too grubby for the front door when there's company around?"

A slight smile came and went across his fresh face. "Sir, we were instructed to receive you here and notify the ambassador when you arrived. You are always welcome to enter by the front door, Colonel O'Neill." Again, I felt my stock with the children around me going up, but I knew it wouldn't last long with Sweers ready and willing to act like a porcupine in a bouquet of balloons.

"Thanks, Sarge." We walked to the open gates and passed under the arched stones, now adorned with festive flowers and twinkling lights. Humans and non-humans of all shapes and sizes, including some I'd never seen before, gathered in eclectic groups around the courtyard and spilling into the foyer. However, the sight of the freshly cleaned and gaily decorated courtyard filled with a dazzling array of aliens was nothing compared to a certain someone I saw standing next to the elegant fountain.

"Damn, she's a magnificent specimen. Who is that?" I glanced over at Lieutenant Sweers, who was for once at a loss for words as he stared at Sam. I could understand his amazement. She was incredibly beautiful in a dark blue dress that left little to the imagination from some angles; it bared most of the backside of her torso and flashed bits of shapely leg through the back slit. Her hair was different, too, a really good different.

"Put your eyes back in your head, Lieutenant. She is so far out of your league." A snicker, quickly stifled, came from behind me. He glared at me with his usual contempt and opened his mouth to reply, when a nervous voice cut him off.

"S-sir?" Alarm showed plainly on Lieutenant Jones ebony face. I turned to see what was causing his fear and saw a sea of captivated aliens coming toward us, converging on Jones. Hands of all shapes, sizes and colors reached out to the handlebar. He backed the Segway away from the crowd, causing gasps to erupt and astonishment played across the many faces.

"I must have one of these," one voice in the crowd declared.  
"Young man, what will you take for this device?"

"It is a marvel. What makes it go?"

The voices and the approach of the crowd stopped at a shout from inside the compound. "Stop, let him enter!" Daniel surged through the mass of bodies, speaking to individuals as he went. The group around Jones receded slightly.

"Jack, you made it, and you brought the Segway!" Daniel held out his hand in greeting.

At my name, a golden head turned and her face lit up. Sam must have used every trick in her third-level hand-to-hand training to make it through that crowd, but all I could see was her smile, that special multi-megawatt smile, as she came toward me, waving.

"Jack," she yelled. I waved back.

I could practically hear Sweers' teeth grinding as she threw herself into my arms.

SAM

One minute I was speaking with Deela and Bragi about possible planets for colonization, the next Jack was holding me. I breathed in his scent as though starved for air and whispered in his ear, "I've missed you so much." In reply, he cleared his throat.

Without moving a muscle except my eyes, I glanced around at the sea of young faces, watching bug-eyed as I groped their commander. One countenance in particular was angry, nostrils flared. I backed away and straightened my dress, a smile frozen on my face. I kept my hand on his arm to reassure myself that he wasn't another fantasy.

"Uh, Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter, commander of SG-1, this is my training group, TG-1, here for off world orientation." He listed off the names, none of which stuck. I'd have to ask again, when my brain was functioning. What did register was the Segway.

"New toy, Jack?"

"Actually, Daniel ordered it. Apparently, it's made quite the impression with his guests." He gestured toward the vehicle and its rider. "Hammond asked me to deliver it. Lieutenant Jones sprained his ankle on the way from the gate and rode from the top of the hill." The young man in question avoided my eyes shyly.

"Well, maybe we should get your team settled and the lieutenant's ankle seen to, Colonel." I led the way through the crush of party guests in the courtyard into the equally packed foyer and to the back hall.

"Lieutenant, would you please help Lieutenant Jones down the stairs?" I ordered the young man I silently thought of as "Angry-face" and waited. With poor grace, he took Jones' arm across his shoulders and started clumsily down the stairs. I knew all of us living at the Embassy would feel better once the elevator Janet had asked for was installed. To Jack I said, "We'll be right back," then squeezed his forearm for a second. His answering smirk almost made my brain melt. I left him and the trainees in the center of a curious group of partygoers pressing close to inspect the HT.

"Turn left, the second door on the right is the infirmary," I advised. Angry-face supported his fellow trainee into the small clinic and we left Jones in the capable hands of Lieutenant Samuels. TG-1 and the Segway followed me out the back door, which a Marine guard firmly, but politely, shut in the face of the more persistent guests. He turned to us.

"The barracks are ready for your people, Colonel O'Neill. Go through the left-hand door across the garden. Someone will be inside to show you where to bunk," instructed the young man. "I'll get someone out here to put away the Segway."

"Thanks, Corporal Perry," I replied with a genuine smile. We walked through the revived formal flower gardens so beloved of Daniel's scholarly friends and entered the barracks.

Settling the "kids", as Jack called them, took no time at all; although Angry-face wasn't too impressed with the open floor plan and simple bunk he was shown. The permanent residents of the barracks had small private rooms on the second floor. Guests had to make do until the main building was finished.

JANET

As soon as Jack got one look at Sam in that dress, I knew he was a goner. Mind you, he'd been madly in love with her for years, but she was absolutely radiant that night. Daniel and I exchanged glances as Sam ran across the cobbled plaza to embrace Jack.

"How long do you think he'll hold out before he asks her to marry him?" Daniel whispered in my ear. I bit my lips to stifle the happy chuckle.

"Want to make a bet?" I breathed back.

"I will accept that bet, Doctor Fraiser," intoned Teal'c, a sly smile gracing his usually stoic face. "I do not believe O'Neill will hold out more than three months. He is a man of great will power, but some things no man may resist."

"Teal'c you're a romantic," I gasped, my mouth hanging open. "I would never have guessed it of you." He grinned ever so slightly and tipped his head in a tiny nod. "Two months. What are we betting for?"

"One full week free of 'The Duty'," offered Daniel, catching our mood. "The Duty" was our name for being available to all visitors. We each took our turn; we all hated it equally. If one of us had it free, the other two would have to fill in.

"Deal," I immediately answered. "Teal'c?" Again, he nodded. "Daniel, what's your guess?"

"Um, ten weeks - might as well pick right in the middle." We all shook hands to seal the bet and laughed happily, anticipating the continuing comedy-drama as our two friends danced around each other, coming ever closer.

Continued in Part 6


	6. Chapter 6

Title: The Embassy

Disclaimers in Part 1

Part 6

JACK

I followed her, practically drooling over her bare back and those gorgeous legs, up to the third floor. The spiky heels made them look – oh my god – so good. The sway of her hips inside that blue dress that was snug in all the right places. Wow! I'll never know how I actually got up the stairs without tripping over my tongue.

A nanosecond after we passed through the double doors into her apartment, I pulled Sam into my arms for a kiss that left us both gasping for air. The shoes that had been part of a walking fantasy or two on the way up the stairs brought us eye to eye. It was strangely erotic to kiss a woman without having to lean down. She pulled me close again and put her head on my shoulder. I laid my cheek against her hair, and breathed in her perfume and the fragrance that was uniquely her. We stood that way for a few minutes, simply happy to be together again. Then she pushed back, trailing her hand over my cheek as though reluctant to let go.

"Be right back." She headed through an archway to my right. Her voice drifted to me from the other room. "Make yourself at home, Jack. Check out the view."

Sam's apartment was sparsely furnished. No surprise considering how short a time she'd been here and the hours she worked. The three walls of glass made up for any lack of furniture or artwork. I dropped my pack and vest by her door, and then walked over to the windows. The bank along the left wall displayed the party below. Through the glass panes music and the sound of countless voices washed over me like the echo of distant waves.

The compound was near the edge of a steep slope and the windows before me had a spectacular view of the city below. The countless streetlights flickered in the cooling breeze that wafted through the open casement and reflected in the wide river meandering through the city.

"Fantastic view, isn't it?"

I spun around at her voice and lost mine. My mouth fell open at the sight of her illuminated by the lights of the city. She'd exchanged her dress for a sheer black lace chemise with a garter and stockings showing underneath. She smiled softly as she sauntered in my direction; her high heels making her walk a thing of beauty.

I found my voice, although it was a little rough. "You look so beautiful, Sam."

She walked around to my left, circling me, one hand never leaving my body as she moved. "Thank you, kind sir. Janet will be pleased her work didn't go to waste." She smiled smugly and moved further behind me, causing me to turn or speak to empty air.

"You can't tell me you didn't have half the men at the party chasing you all night," I said, smirking, but feeling a stab of jealousy all the same. I turned again to follow her progress around me and faced the windows again.

She chuckled and my craving for her peaked. "One or two, but I can't even remember their faces now that you're here." Her smile and sidelong glances were making my breathing short. She circled further to my left and I declined to keep turning. Soon after she disappeared behind me, I felt her hand stroke across my back and shivered at the light touch. She purred, "Aren't you warm in those BDUs, Jack?"

"I … suppose so." Her hands snaked under my arms and she began unbuttoning my shirt. Her lips pressed against my neck, working a line of soft kisses from left to right. I moaned her name and asked, "What are you trying to do to me?"

"Have my way with you, sir, but these pesky clothes are in my way." Sam kept up her assault on my shirt and in next to no time was pulling it from my uniform pants. The shirt fell to the floor and my tee shirt slid over my head to join my shirt. Her lips and tongue on my neck, ear and shoulders teased my senses.

"Uh, Sam, aren't we giving the whole city a show here?" The expanse of windows stood uncovered and her lights would make everything in the room plainly visible to anyone looking this way. She snorted softly against my shoulders, causing the hair on my neck to rise to attention.

Her lips left my neck long enough to say, "House, close the curtains." To my surprise, the curtains began to close!

"Cool! How'd you do that, Sam?" I started to turn, but was stopped by her hands.

"Not now, Jack," she whispered against my shoulder. "If you're very good now, I might let you play with this and other toys later." She pressed her body to my bare back, her lips to my shoulder, and her hands to my abdomen where they moved to unbuckle my belt. There was no more room in my brain for curiosity, only sensations.

DANIEL

The party was quite a success, helped, I must admit, by the appearance of the HT. I hadn't actually planned the arrival of the device during the party, but I foresaw that night that they would be quite popular in our new home city. People, including several city officials, stopped me all night to ask about procuring one for themselves, offering immense sums and lucrative trade contracts.

After the last guest left at 3 a.m. Janet and I wearily trudged up the stairs, arm in arm. For nights like this, I could hardly wait for the elevator to be finished. At her door, we stopped and I nervously started to say goodnight, stuttering badly.

"Would you like to come in, Daniel? I could make us some coffee or a nightcap."

"I-I'd love to," I managed to get out around the huge lump in my throat. She smiled gently at me.

I sat on her sofa uncertainly while she bustled about in the kitchen. Wiping my sweaty palms on my slacks, I stood up to pace around the room.

"If you're this wound up, coffee may not be the best thing for you this time of night." Janet strode into the room with her usual vigor altered quite alluringly by the high heels she wore, and carrying a tray with a pot and two cups. She placed the tray on the table in front of the sofa and sat, patting the sofa cushion next to her. "I don't bite, Daniel, … unless asked, that is." She chuckled softly and I blushed slightly at my gauche behavior.

"I'm just a little nervous."

"About being here with me?" I nodded. "Well, I'll admit I'm a little nervous too, Daniel. It's been several years since I divorced and there hasn't been any time for anything but work and Cassie."

Thankful for a safe topic, I asked, "How is Cassie? Have you heard from her lately?"

"I got a letter two days ago complaining about the hours she has to study to keep up at school. Not that she isn't doing brilliantly, but the semester is almost over and she's tired."

"Does she write often?" I missed Cassie like the niece I'd never had.

"Several times each week. Would you like to read some of her letters?" she generously offered. At my enthusiastic nod, Janet walked to her desk and retrieved a neatly tied packet of letters. Handing them to me, she warned, "Just don't be surprised if your name pops up frequently. Cassie, the little romantic, seems to think there's something going on between you and me." Now it was her turn to blush and look away.  
I read the top letter and saw what she meant. Cassie was practically planning the wedding. Strangely, it made me feel less nervous. Maybe there's hope for us yet, I reflected.

"Take them with you, if you'd like. You know, she'd really love it if you wrote to her." Astonished, I drew my gaze from the letter I was devouring hungrily.

"Would she?" I asked, hesitant. No one but Nick had ever asked me to write.

"Of course, Daniel! She loves you, all of you who rescued her from Nirrti. You became her second family after hers were killed." Her hand came to rest on mine and I looked down at it. Flustered, she pulled away, but I caught her hand and held it.

"How does her mother feel about me?"

Janet drew a shaky breath and laughed, her face turned down. "Cassie's mother likes you; really likes you." Looking me in the eye, she declared, "In fact, I think she's in love with you."

JACK

Although Sam and I had very little time together, what we had was wonderful. Some days I escorted the kids around the tantalizingly alien city, meeting members of our allies, learning about other races and species. Ambassadors Bragi and Deela were very gracious to my students, explaining about their own species and cultures. The Roswell-Gray alien beamed my team up to his ship, impressing the heck out of the students.

The birds nest haired Nox woman welcomed us warmly to her arboreal and surprisingly large embassy compound. She led the way along paths remarkably similar to her home planet until we reached a cluster of the same huts as those where SG-1 had awakened from the dead. While she didn't discuss specifics, Deela shared the history of how the Nox had risen to supreme heights of technology millennia ago as one of the four great races, and then retreated from a sterile technological existence to the more natural lifestyle they enjoyed today.

I could see the dawning of understanding in a few eyes of her audience, but unfortunately, not all. Until now, they had never met truly alien races. This opportunity would, I hoped, start the broadening of their perspectives and be invaluable to them whether they earned a spot on an SG team or not.

Other days, members of my old team lectured the students in aspects of the job I couldn't directly address like scientific specialties and the advantages of cooperation between military and scientific types. Teal'c spoke about his race, the Jaffa, their rebellion against the slavery of the Goa'uld and the methods of war used by Jaffa against their master's enemies.

Daniel gave them insight into the type of archeological information we'd found over the years. He expounded on the ways in which our knowledge of our own world's history had changed with this new data and the skills he regularly used to meet, greet and treat with the races encountered.

Sam lectured on the importance of the scientific information teams gathered. She showed some of the finds they had brought back, and explained how Earth used the technology and knowledge to aid the fight against the Goa'uld. To their astonishment, she gave the real source of some of the everyday products they took for granted. Her stories of SG-1's exploits under my leadership had me squirming, fighting embarrassment, in the back of the small reception room set aside as a classroom.

We kept one day for ourselves while Teal'c and Major Adams ran the kids through their paces in Jaffa hand-to-hand techniques. Sam wouldn't tell me what she had planned, so I decided to go with the flow for once. After all, what could be bad about spending a day with the woman of my dreams?

Early in the day, after the earliest of laborers were at work but before the nine-to-five types were out, we sauntered out of the gates, waving goodbye to the guards. She set an aggressive pace through the streets, weaving through pocket parks and narrow lanes until we arrived at a little shop, its customers overflowing into the pavement. Grinning at me, Sam pushed her way to the counter and ordered in a language I'd never heard before.

Taking our breakfast, we wended our way back outside and snagged a table, just beating out a pair of turbaned shopkeepers. They harangued Sam in that strange dialect. To my surprise, she gave as good as she got, berating them in the same lingo. They left, smiling at the woman who'd apparently bested them as a local game of one-upmanship. She never ceased to amaze me.

"Uh, so when did you take up linguistics, Sam?"

She chuckled and turned back to her cooling pastry. "Never. I just learned a few things from the Marines; mostly from the women," she replied, grinning mischievously. "It seemed best to blend in with the locals when we're in town, so, I arranged a few lessons in the local dialect for SG-1, even Teal'c. He can't always rely on being scary, you know." She raised her beverage in a salute and then drank, obviously enjoying it.

I tried mine and was equally delighted. It had the bite and smooth finish of good coffee, with a spicy edge unlike anything I'd ever tasted before. The pastry contained a meat and fruit concoction, again spiced exotically. Sam and I ate happily in silence, enjoying the ambiance, excellent food and just being together. Under the table, I rubbed a knee against hers. The heated look she gave me almost ended our breakfast as I debated dragging her back to bed. Grinning she swatted my knee away, so I gave in graciously.

"So, what now, my dear guide?" We stood and two men dressed like laborers immediately appropriated the table.

"Just stick with me, Colonel," she said mysteriously, sauntering ahead of me in the brightly decorated Hawai'ikian dress that did nothing to make her blend in. With her Northern European coloring and clean-cut athletic beauty, Sam stood out like a neon sign. My eyes weren't the only ones following her admiringly that morning. As usual, regardless of how good she was at observing her environment, she was oblivious to the attention she drew.

SAM

He caught up and threaded my arm through his and we walked arm in arm along the narrow lane dodging the morning foot traffic. The small cobbled way fed into a much broader avenue that reminded me of the Champs Elysée, but with palm and eucalyptus trees. We strolled for a while, people watching and enjoying the atmosphere of the city, for once not having to watch our backs constantly for hostile aliens. Oh, that's not to say there weren't hazards – pickpockets and panhandlers – but those we knew how to avoid.

The boulevard ended in an open space filled with tents and stalls – sort of a carnival, without the rides. Jack's eyes got big when he saw the games of chance. I knew he couldn't resist the opportunity to try them after he told me about his favorite summer growing up. He was so adorable working his way through each game, pitting himself against the odds. I never laughed so hard as at his victory dance after winning a contest involving two leather wrapped balls and a moving target. Curly Joe would have been proud. The purple Baraven fetish doll the barker presented to Jack earned a really priceless expression – half confusion and half trademark Jack O'Neill disdain.

Having finished all of the games, we headed for a nearby grassy area.

"Uh, Sam, what's up with that?" He pointed to a group of people surrounding a large dirty white stone.

"Oh, it's nothing. Let's go over there." I steered him toward a patch of grass ringed by benches. Unfortunately, he wouldn't let himself be distracted and we ended up on the edge of the crowd.

"What are they doing?" he pondered aloud. A turbaned man next to us turned from watching the couple confronting the boulder.

"They're testing their devotion against the Lover's Stone." I rolled my eyes and tugged at an unmoving Jack.

The stranger grinned at us, enjoying the spectacle. I'd heard about this "spectator sport" from one of the housekeepers. Couples came to prove to themselves – in a highly unscientific manner – that they were meant to be together. The brighter the light, the greater the love the supplicants shared. We watched as a young couple uncertainly approached the object, faces full of hope and uncertainty. They circled an arm around each other's waist and placed their outside hands, palms down, thumbs overlapping, on the flat top of the uneven rectangular shape.

At first, nothing seemed to happen. A gradual blush of white light crept into the quartz-like block. As the radiance grew to reflect from their fresh, eager faces, their own joy shone back. With a huge sigh of empathy, the crowd sighed and leaned forward as one to touch the pair, as though absorbing their luck in having found true love.

The next pair, a gaudily dressed man and a much-younger woman, her fresh youth a contrast to his middle age, approached the block. His arrogant swagger was another sharp contract to the girl's lithe gait and down-turned face. He grabbed her around the waist possessively and placed his palm on the "altar." His grunt and slight shove leant her impetus to mirror his actions reluctantly. The gathering held its collective breath. Nothing happened - no increase in brightness, no flash of light. After a minute of increasingly strained silence, the man jerked his hand away and practically dragged the young woman away, while she quietly fought a smirk of satisfaction.

The stranger beside us urged us forward, exchanging grins with Jack. Again, I rolled my eyes.

"Jack, no. This is silly. There's no scientific bas-"

"Come on, Sam. Don't be a spoilsport and over-think this. It's just a carny trick. Get into the spirit of things." His grin and enthusiasm were infectious, as always, so I put my hand in his and we stepped forward.

The surface of the slab was cool to the touch. Its cloudy crystals were rough against my palm. Jack ran his thumb over mine as they lay on the stone. I smiled back. For someone supposedly so bad at expressing his feelings, he always managed tiny gestures and looks that left me feeling loved.

JACK

Her smile, so radiant, warmed me as it always did. My mind so wasn't on our surroundings and the "test" we were undergoing - that is, until gasps from all sides drew my eyes from her beautiful face. The Lovers' Stone glowed! Not a puny 25-watt glow, but a luminous mega-wattage lamp like they used in ball fields. A column of light rose from the spot where our hands rested. I glanced around us at the gaping group that was growing larger as more people saw the beam we were apparently generating.

"What!" I asked. The stranger strode through the crowd, his smile triumphant, as though he'd known the response we'd get.

"It has been many years since the Ancient's stone has cast forth such a shaft of light. You are truly blessed. Now, it is best you go unless you wish to be scrutinized by the whole city as it arrives to see who has made the stone shine so." He bowed slightly to us and gestured for us to leave through the opening the growing crowd made for us.

"Ancient's stone? This is technology of the Ancients?" Sam incredulously asked the man, reluctantly walking backward to search his face as we retreated from the stone. He nodded, still smiling. "But, Jack…" she protested as I tugged harder on her arm and finally persuaded her to leave. Hands reached out to us as we passed through the throng, hands that touched, stroked, grabbed. Faces gazed at us with an awe that made my Special Ops trained mind flinch. We made our escape from the park through a stand of trees that separated it from the river.

Relieved to be away from the stone and its devotees, who unexpectedly hadn't followed us, we strolled arm in arm down the grassy verge by the water. After a few hundred yards, I spied a place renting rowboats of all things and looked at Sam to gauge her interest. Her answering nod was all I needed and we headed for the quaintly dilapidated shack.

"Would the gentleman like someone to row for him?" the smarmy guy behind the wooden counter asked, leering, as though I was feeble or something.

"Uh, no thanks. I think we can handle it for ourselves." With a grimace, I grabbed the oars and we soon pushed off the bank into the placid waters. I headed upstream at a reasonable pace – not so fast I'd risk a heart attack, not so slow we'd end up floating downstream.

Sam lounged languidly across the large padded seat in the stern, her long legs stretched toward me. Around her, I noticed the frame of an awning we could raise for privacy and suddenly understood the offer of a rower. Those babies must have been wildly popular for afternoon trysts and I almost regretted refusing his offer.

I rowed for an hour or so, occasionally stopping to watch the city go by. This is the life, I thought. Here on a gorgeous day, out on the water with a beautiful woman that I happen to be in love with. What more can I ask for?

SAM

"Why don't you let me steer back downstream while you lie down in the back?" I asked as we turned the boat around.

"What's the matter; think I'm too old for this, Sam?" he joked.

"Hardly, Jack. You did all the hard work while I rested all the way upstream, now it's your turn to rest." He thought about the idea and then nodded.

We gingerly attempted to trade places, almost overturning the boat when we passed in the middle. I couldn't resist the temptation of stealing a kiss and my sudden move caused the small craft to rock alarmingly. We clung to each other, laughing, until the movement stopped, although it felt to me like everything was still in motion, my heart was beating so hard. His strong arms and uniquely musky scent were making my head light and I thought of other things than rowing a boat. I glanced up into his dark eyes and saw an answering desire.

"There's an anchor under the seat if you'd like to stay put for a while, Jack." My voice had gone husky; my body tingled with need for him.

He pulled me closed and whispered in my ear, "You have the best ideas, Carter. Let's put up the awning, too." His warm breath against my neck raised a shiver of anticipation.

Our "interlude" was over much too quickly in my opinion, but we hadn't rented the boat for more than a few hours and had to get it back; and, my stomach was making it known that the snack we'd eaten at the carnival had been all too long ago. I'd planned a romantic dinner with Jack and, as we walked through the streets, I steered him gradually toward the classy, yet intimate restaurant I had in mind.

"It's just down this lane, on the right, Jack. Vesia says it's the best café in town and I trust her word, despite that fact that she and Mamarce have a quarter interest in the place." We exchanged a smile that spoke of amusement and affection for the embassy's most colorful couple.

We walked up to the crowd milling around the tasteful awning-covered door and watched the maître d' rebuff two very well dressed couples with a sniff. Jack remarked under his breath, "Hope we have reservations."

"No worries. Vesia said it was all taken care of," I replied, hoping it had been. I approached the maître d' station, discretely holding out a Hawai'ikian coin of a substantial denomination, and gave my name. As I spoke, the short, rotund man, whose eyes had lit up as he spied the coin, retracted his hand and stood to attention. He snapped his fingers imperiously and a waiter appeared almost instantly.  
"If madam will follow Aninius, I have a table that I hope will be satisfactory." He bowed as we passed his station. We followed Aninius through the chic main room into a wide hallway lined with open doors through which I could see elegant private dining spaces. The waiter led us to the farthest room on the left and, with a flourish, held back a heavy drape for us to enter. Unlike the other rooms, this had a set of French doors open to a lovely little garden lit by torches placed seemingly at random.

"This is beautiful, Sam. I'm impressed," Jack said as Aninius held out the low Etrurian chair for me to sit.

The meal was as great as Vesia had promised; the wine was excellent. By the time dessert, an exquisite confection nearly as addictive as chocolate, was history I was almost drowning in sensation. I gladly signed the bill and included a generous, but well-earned, tip.

"This meal will take weeks in the gym to burn off, but, oh man, it was more than worth it. Thanks, Sam." He gallantly stood to pull out my chair, making me feel like a princess. His kiss on my neck sent shivers skittering down my spine. We walked into the garden, our arms around each other, where small cups of coffee awaited us.

Daniel had introduced the beverage to Mamarce during the Etrurian's first week at the embassy. The chef was so enamored of it that he served gourmet coffee, imported at great cost from Earth, in the restaurant, further enhancing its reputation as the best place in town to find the finest in unusual cuisine. I could hardly wait until Mamarce met chocolate. Oh, what Mamarce could do with food…

The coffee was quickly gone and Aninius escorted us out with the same respect as at our arrival. The walk home, through crowded streets filled with celebrants of some holiday or another, passed in a cloud of happiness and a growing desire. I could hardly wait to get home. Oh, what my man could do with his lips, and his hands, and his body…

Week 26 Day 3 

JACK

Sam was due home for downtime at 1700, so I impatiently made my way down to the control room about 1645. Lieutenant Simmons was working busily at the console doing something Sam would probably understand, but I was clueless about.

Right on time, the Stargate began to spin and engaged with its usual splash. "Receiving SG-1's IDC, sir," Simmons chimed out.

"Open the iris, Lieutenant," I said.

To say he was surprised to hear my voice was an understatement. He gaped at me for a few seconds until I fluttered my hand at him to turn back to the console and do his thing. Simmons turned and placed his hand on the palm scanner just in time to open the iris for an inbound SG-1.

Predictably, Sam was the last through the gate, making sure her people all made it first. Our eyes met through the bulletproof glass of the control room and locked for a few electric moments. I'd ached for her presence since leaving Hawai'iki. Realizing the gate techs and SFs were watching us avidly, Sam broke the contact to hand her gear over and say goodbye to her team.

I sped down the stairs and met her in the hallway. Figuring we'd given the gossip mill enough fodder for the day, we walked to the elevator and shut the doors before a young airman could join us. Sam dropped her bag and slipped her arms around my neck.

"Miss me, Colonel?"

"Well, to be perfectly honest, Colonel, I've been just so darned busy… OOF!" I gasped when her elbow collided with my stomach. She stood, eyebrow raised, a smirk gracing her lovely face. "Of course I missed you, Sam. I missed you like crazy," I declared. Her face softened and she moved close again.

I pushed her against the wall and captured her lips greedily. She responded eagerly and moved her hands over my butt, pressing us closer together. Her lips parted and I explored her mouth, our tongues dueling in an age-old dance. "Uh, Sam, I may not make it home if we keep this up," I said between urgent kisses. Thank goodness fatigue shirts covered my growing … enthusiasm at her return.

Just then, the elevator doors parted at level 11, revealing a gawking young man. With my best Big Bad Colonel voice, I barked, "What's the matter, Airman? You've never seen two colonels kissing before?"

I grabbed Sam's hand and raced out of the elevator car for the security checkpoint. We held it together until we'd signed out and had made it around the corner. Giggling like teenagers, we ran for the other elevator and collapsed inside, both laughing until our stomachs ached.

SAM

Well, our reputations would never be the same, but the young airman's expression was priceless, worth any amount of talk and teasing. He was bug-eyed, but there was triumph and amusement mixed in as well. I wondered how much he won. Oh yeah, we'd been aware of the betting pools on our relationship, among others, for a long time. The SGC was like any small community, rife with gossip.

On the ride to Jack's home, I slumped down in the seat, head back against the seat top. "You know what it's going to be like Monday morning when you go in to work."

Jack, incorrigible little boy that he was, smirked. "Yeah, I'm going to be the most or least favorite person of everyone, depending on how they bet. Don't sweat it sweetheart. I think Hammond won a bunch, so he'll keep the losers from stringing me up."

Negative thoughts spun their way around my brain at light speed. If he didn't care, why should I? Because I'm the woman, that's why. Because the guys will wink at him and snicker behind their hands about me. It isn't fair, but that's human nature, magnified by the misogyny of the military. I knew what I was getting into when I joined, though that didn't necessarily make it easier to live with.

Then, he was deadly serious. "But, if I hear one bad word about you, someone will be wishing they'd kept their mouth shut."

"How did you know what I was thinking?" I opened my eyes to glance over at him as we sat idling at a light. His gaze was firm, but filled with love and protectiveness.

"I didn't have to read your mind, Sam. I've been in the military longer than you have and I know how things work. Hammond and I will take care of anyone who's stupid enough to say something he or she shouldn't," he changed his tone from serious to amused and finished, "and they'll have to run for their lives if Teal'c ever finds them."

I chuckled, feeling slightly better and mentally ran through my plans. Next week while Jack's at work, I have some shopping to do for myself and a couple of the other women back home who weren't due for downtime soon; plus, do some reading and catch up with some colleagues. Not having email and access to the Internet on Hawai'iki is seriously cramping my ability to keep current in astrophysics. I have to work on that.

My musing ended as we pulled into his driveway. Jack had dinner all planned for us, but, somehow, we never got to it. About 11 p.m., I got out of his bed, pulled on a discarded shirt and padded into the kitchen for a glass of cold water. I spotted the champagne and berries Jack had planned for dessert in the fridge. An evil thought crossed my mind, which I followed quite willingly, stifling laughter to keep from waking him. I loaded the wine, fruit, whipped cream, and glasses on a tray and took them silently back to Jack's bedroom.

JACK

Years of fieldwork had trained me to wake at any disturbance. Normally, when someone dots chilled whipped cream on my stomach and licks it off, I wake up like a shot. This time, however, I was pretty wiped out by a long hard week and a certain lieutenant colonel's attentions over the past few hours.

I woke into a dreamy state, positive this was just another of my nighttime fantasies about Sam. My subconscious can be pretty creative when it comes to her; and I've certainly had long enough over the past few years to hone that imagination.

A loud "POP" broke through my trance and I was truly awake. Sam was pouring champagne into tall glasses. "Sam?" I asked, sitting up to lean back against my elbows.

She grinned and bit back the obvious answer. The desire I saw in her eyes made my heart beat faster. "Just making us a midnight snack. Interested?" She was definitely flirting with me. I noticed these things.

TEAL'C

Our trip to the Tau'ri alpha site to meet with the remaining Jaffa leaders was most fruitful. The First Primes of two additional minor Goa'uld agreed to join us. Either Anubis had killed their masters or the Goa'uld lords were under siege by his forces. Together, the forces they could have brought to our cause numbered in the thousands. 

We arranged to meet again in several weeks time. That would allow me time to explore the veracity of their stories. I would not make the mistake again of trusting too easily.

Rya'c and I gated the world of the Ha'ktyl to meet with Master Bra'tac. He was quite pleased with my diplomatic abilities and praised me to an embarrassing degree. Ishta and Rya'c whispered and laughed behind their hands at my discomfort. In any event, I was happy to see them friends at last. My son had forgiven me for taking another woman into my heart.

My master's remarkable progress with the women of the Ha'ktyl had brought at least another 50 warriors to our cause. Their fierceness and cunning in battle far outstripped that of their men and pleased the old man greatly.

Ishta and her fellow priestesses had continued to save female children, but over time, more and more women came with the babies, often the child's mother. Their settlement numbered over 200, most under 10 years. During the previous year, the Tau'ri had kept their promise of supplying Tretonin and foodstuffs to the Ha'ktyl. It was now nearly their sole lifeline, a situation I pledged myself to alleviate.

SAM

Well, it was today. Ferretti's wedding. Jack came out of the bathroom and I whistled as he pirouetted for my benefit.

"You look fantastic in that suit, Jack. Yummy, in fact. I feel drab in comparison." I wrapped my arms around his trim waist, grabbing onto my favorite part – his butt.

"As if you could ever look drab, especially in that dress." Jack waggled his eyebrows suggestively. He referred to the confection Janet hauled me away from work one day to buy. Clingy cerulean blue silk chiffon, modest enough for a wedding – at least so long as I kept the jacket on – and exactly the right weight for an Indian Summer wedding reception. It showed just enough leg and looked great with my matching high heeled sandals.

He placed a light kiss on my nose and stepped away to rummage in his bureau drawer.

"Are you finally ready, Jack? We don't want to be late." Eooww, had I just said that? Way too much like a wife for my taste.

"Just about. I have something here that should go pretty well with that dress." He turned around and held out a small bag in a metallic material unlike any I'd never seen before. I ran my hands over the bag. It looked and felt like pure gold but was tough like an alloy.

"Sam, open it. That's just the packaging!" He smirked at my geeky obsession with any sort of puzzle.

"Oh." I blushed and pulled the ribbon made of the same soft metal. Turning it upside down, a blue sparkle tumbled from the bag into my palm and I breathed, "Oh-hhhh."

A smiling Jack took the sparkle, led me to his mirror and held the necklace up to my neck. The uneven, rounded stones ranged in size from split pea to chickpea, connected by delicate silver links of exquisite craftsmanship. It perfectly complimented my dress and eyes.

"Where did you get it? How did you know it would work so well with this dress? It's so…"

"Whoa! Sam, slow down. I, uh, know a little elf on Hawai'iki who got it for me after my last visit." He refused to meet my eyes and grinned evilly.

"You know I'll get it out of you, Jack," I asserted with a huge smile.

"I'm looking forward to it, Sam." He met my gaze and his answering wolfish smile made my pulse race. "Shall we go? I didn't think you'd ever be ready." With a wicked chuckle, he dodged my hand flying toward his butt.

We drove to the park reserved for the wedding. The weather was perfect for an outdoor gathering. They'd decorated the sheltered meadow in white and blue flowers; streamers of the same colors hung between trees and formed a woven canopy where the bride and groom would take their vows.

We found a place on the groom's side and sat down to wait, Jack's arm around my back as more and more SGC personnel filled the chairs. One young woman in her early twenties sat herself down next to Jack and tried to engage him in conversation. He was polite and introduced me to Debbie, but was obviously not interested in her prattle about fishing and hockey. I actually felt rather sorry for her as she gazed at him with adoring eyes. Finally, she irately turned to the woman on her other side. He dismissed my raised eyebrow about her as though it was an everyday occurrence and mouthed, "Later." I felt eyes on us from all sides and kept a smile plastered on my face. Being the subject of attention had never been my favorite thing.

JACK

I squeezed Sam's rigid arm. She smiled ruefully, flashed a dimple, and relaxed a tiny bit. "Loosen up, Carter. Only half of them are staring at us." She laughed.

"Gee, thanks, Jack. That really helps."

"Made ya laugh, though."

"You always could do that," she whispered and kissed me lightly.

"Now, they're all looking." I leaned back with what I must admit was a huge smirk.

"So, whose idea was it to come here together, Jack?" She grinned back at me, making a very cute face.

"Actually, it was Ferretti's." She was suddenly very attentive, eyebrows raised. "He sent your invitation to me. Guess he assumed I'd know where to find you during your downtime," I said nonchalantly, careful not to give her the idea I was overconfident of her and our relationship.

"And, he'd got that idea from whom?" I could practically see the steam come out of her ears.

"I didn't say a word, Sam. I swear." This time I was really serious. "But you have to admit that it wasn't too hard to figure out that we'd end up together."

Sam turned toward me, her arm over the back of her chair, smirking. "You had a bit of trouble, as I recall."

"D'oh!" I dropped my head backward as she laughed softly at my admission of guilt. From the back of the "church," music started announcing the beginning of the ceremony. Along with everyone else, we stood for Joan's march up the aisle with her father.

SAM

After the ceremony, we all streamed back to our cars. On the way, several people from work stopped to say hello and I caught quite a few peeking at my left hand and I thought, we just started dating, for cryin' out loud, and they're already looking for signs of an engagement.

The reception was boisterous, relatives mixing with co-workers and the whole bunch having a good old time. Every dance I had a partner, but by the end of the evening, none of them had been Jack. Not that I hadn't tried to dance with him, but there was always someone else there first who wouldn't take no for an answer. It was beginning to look like someone's idea of a joke to keep us apart.

One of Jack's students, the one I'd dubbed "Angry Face," claimed one dance. His name turned out to be Nick Sweers, a name that had been in several of Jack's letters, and not in a good way. However, I was determined to be polite and give the young man a chance. In the end, I shouldn't have bothered.

"You look positively edible in that dress, Colonel," the slimy little creep smirked, sliding his hand under my jacket, and grasped my waist tighter. His hand crept up my back to where the dress left it bare, then down to my butt to pull me into his groin. He reeked of alcohol.

I pulled back a little, breaking his grip on my body. "I think that's quite close enough, if you don't mind, Lieutenant." I didn't want to make a scene at Ferretti and Joan's wedding reception because of one drunk, but I was determined that if Sweers didn't back off, his ass was grass.

Not at all taking the hint, Sweers thought I was being coy. He lurched forward and stage whispered in my ear, "You know, Sam, the very first time I saw you at that embassy party I knew you were going to be mine. Maybe we could go somewhere more private. I have a penthouse apartment not too far from here. The view alone will make you spread your legs."

"Not interested, kid. Now, get lost!" Disgusted, I pushed him away, causing him to stumble backward into another couple on the dance floor.

Sweers shoved away the man who tried to help him up and lurched toward me, his face a picture of wounded pride and rage. "How dare you? Do you know who my father is?"

"I don't care, Lieutenant. If you ever verbally or physically assault a superior officer like that again, you will not like the consequences. You're lucky you're drunk enough for me to excuse your behavior. Now, go home and sleep it off before you embarrass yourself any further." I waited for him to charge me, but two burly SFs dressed in ill-fitting suits denied me the satisfaction of pounding some sense into him. Each grabbed an arm and escorted the glaring Sweers out, accompanied by scattered applause from the other dancers.

More than a little embarrassed myself, I sought the temporary refuge of the ladies room to cool my flaming face. When I returned, they announced the last dance and a young captain I knew only by sight stepped up to claim me.

"Colonel Carter, if I may…?"

I looked everywhere for a silver gray head, but to my dismay, he was nowhere in sight. Just as I opened my mouth to accept, I heard, "Sorry, Captain. She promised the last dance to me." He swept us out onto the dance floor and pulled me close. I settled into his arms, truly happy for the first time all evening.

"I thought you'd never turn up, Jack. I've been danced off my feet and propositioned." I grinned at his expression.

His eyebrows shot for the ceiling. "I've been rather popular myself. My 'friend' – you met her at the ceremony – dragged me out to the terrace. When I got away from her, a couple of lieutenants cornered me to ask about the training program and wouldn't shut up long enough for me to slip away. For some reason, a few people seem to want to keep us apart tonight. Any ideas, Sam?"

"Not a clue. Why would they?" It was a puzzle we wouldn't have answered for quite some time.

Continued in Part 7 


	7. Chapter 7

Title: The Embassy

Disclaimers in Part 1

Part 7

Week 28 Day 2 

JACK

TG-1, the very first training group at the SGC, finally made it to graduation. The unit staff held a little ceremony for the very excited six who made it. We were every bit as proud of their accomplishment as they were. After the cake and congratulations, I met with each graduate to give them their new assignment. Some were a little happier than others were.

I proudly offered SG team positions to our best and brightest, Staff Sergeant Marie Jameson, Lieutenant Lucy Thomas and Lieutenant Harry Jones. Jones' attitude had turned around after the little incident at Ferretti's wedding. It made him realize what a hopeless jerk Sweers really was. Lieutenants Mugabe and Townsend quite happily took positions in the scientific and technical research groups at the SGC.

That left only our problem child, Sweers. I took great pleasure in informing the young man that we had managed to convince the Supply Officer that the lieutenant was worth the risk. Believe me, it took a lot of convincing, including two bottles of very fine Scotch.

"There is no way I went through all this for just a crappy supply officer job, Colonel. I demand you find me a place on a team," the pipsqueak shouted.

Calmly smiling at the young man, I replied, "Sweers, I don't think you realize your position here. You're the lieutenant and I'm the colonel. It says so somewhere on my uniform. I say where you go and you go there. You're damned lucky anyone would take you after your little performance at Ferretti's wedding."

"Oh, so that's it. Your little whore comes whining to you saying that I didn't fall for her charms and I end up in Supply. Well, there's no way you'll ever convince anyone that you're not doing this for personal reasons."

"What are you blathering about, Sweers?"

"I turn down your chippie, Colonel Carter's, invitation to a little horizontal Mambo party and you relegate me to a dead-end do-nothing job. If you think you'll get away with this, you have another thing coming. Sir!" He spun on his heel and stalked out, slamming my door on the way.

I blew out a long breath. "This is so not my day." Sam hadn't told me who put the moves on her, now I knew why. I'd have twisted his little pin head off his shoulders.

LIEUTENANT SWEERS

I couldn't believe it. That asshole really thought he could screw me out of my spot on a team. My spot. That little twit Jameson, an enlisted peon for god's sake, got a spot. I was not going to take this lying down.

My father wasn't available to me, as always, so I waited in my apartment for him to deign to call me back. Two days and several bottles of very good cognac later, my phone rang.

"What is it this time, Nick? Get someone pregnant or run over another homeless person? I thought you told me if I got you the spot you wanted at that secret base you wouldn't bother me again."

"Dad, I graduated from the training course today. I wanted you to know that I could make it if I put my mind to it."

"Nick, I've always known you were smart, just undisciplined. So you actually made it. Didn't have to blackmail anyone, did you?"

I gritted my teeth. It was so unfair. "Not. This. Time."

"Well, congratulations, Nick. Maybe the military will be the right place for you after all." I could tell he was sitting back smoking one of those stinky black cigars my mother loathed so much. "I'll be sure to tell your mom you finally finished something. She'll be so proud." Sarcasm practically dripped off his words.

"Gee, thanks. What I called about was the assignment I got after finishing practically at the top of my class. They screwed me. I should be on a team, not stuck in Supply dispensing condoms and Aspirin. You need to do something about this. Get me the place I earned."

"Kid, I don't need to do anything. Here I thought you'd finally wiped your nose and quit whining about how unfair life is. I'll tell your mom you called." The bastard hung up on me.

Well, one thing I'd learned from him was that there was always another way and that enough money bought anything. I vowed Colonels O'Neill and Carter weren't going to get away with this, this, travesty. My plan to separate them at the reception hadn't worked, but I knew just the man to help me get my revenge.

Week 29 Day 7 

LIEUTENANT SWEERS

My plan was simple, yet would prove to be quite affective. I'd managed to "procure" copies of the letters written by my friends, the colonel twins. The sappy sentiments made me sick.

I contacted a very talented guy I knew from an evening spent in juvie a few years ago before Dad's lawyers sprung me on a technicality. Loved those technicalities. My contact provided the pages of the faked letter, for which I paid him very generously. They never knew what hit them.

DANIEL

I was sitting down to lunch with SG-1 and Janet when the mail arrived. Mayhem ruled until Gunnery Sergeant Jefferson bellowed once and every Marine in the room stood to attention. Quite impressive, our gunny. He distributed all of the letters, including two to Janet, one for Sam and, surprisingly, one for me.

I was happily poring through Cassie's letter when I heard Janet ask, worry obvious in her voice, "Sam, are you okay?"

Sam sat frozen in her seat, pale, statue still. Frankly, she looked like a whipped puppy. She laid the letter on the table and walked away mumbling, "Gotta go back to my lab. See you later."

Janet and I exchanged worried glances. She picked up Sam's letter and scanned it, her mouth gaping. "Oh god, Sam." She stood, shoved the letter into my hands and ran after her friend.

Teal'c took the letter from my limp hands. "It appears we were wrong about the subject of our wager, DanielJackson."

"Why? What's in the letter, Teal'c?"

"Perhaps it would be better if we go to ColonelCarter's lab. I will tell you on the way."

Alice leaned forward and asked quietly, "Sir, what's the matter? Can we do anything to help the colonel?"

"Not right now, Alice, but I think she's going to need all of our support."

TEAL'C

O'Neill's letter to ColonelCarter shocked me beyond anything he had ever done. The cruelty surpassed that of Apophis as his worst.

Dear Sam,

How can I say this? Might as well just spit it out. I'm getting married next week To a woman I've been seeing for a while now. I introduced you to her at Joan and Ferretti's wedding. I meant to tell you this while you were at my house, but couldn't face having a hysterical woman on my hands.

Debbie and I met at work. Her girlish crush developed into a real love for me that I've found I return. She is the type of woman who could really make me happy, so I'm going to grab her while I can.

She cooks, sews and isn't really a career woman. I decided a while back that I want more kids and she's ready and willing to stay home for our kids. She's young enough at 24 that we can have several.

Best of all, there are no regulations between Debbie and me. She knows I was briefly involved with you and doesn't care about our little affair as long as it ends before the wedding.

I hope you can be happy for me.

Sincerely,

Jack

SAM

Stunned doesn't even begin to explain how I felt. Somewhere under the layers of numbness and nausea, I knew my heart was breaking. So much for the technology of the Ancient's Stone. I guessed it was just another cheat like the rest of the carnival games. Work was my only refuge from the constantly whirling thoughts that threatened to overwhelm me day and night. My friends and team hovered over me, trying vainly to get me to eat, rest, or talk to them about my feelings.

Vesia came by several times a day with some new delicacy prepared by Mamarce to tempt me. "Signorina, you must eat! You too skinny," she would reprove me each time. If she were busy, she'd send Tyrrhenos with the treat. I ate what I could choke down and threw away or hid what I couldn't stomach. Oh, don't get me wrong. The food was fabulous, as always. I just couldn't keep much of anything down as much as my stomach hurt.

When their attentions became too much, I'd escape to the formal gardens so lovingly brought back to life by Gunny Jefferson and his cadre of volunteer gardeners. A rose-draped arbor stood close to the western wall and cunningly hid a small bench from the rest of the little park. It became my refuge.

JANET

"How could he, Sam?" I said for the thousandth time, sitting on a stool in her lab. It seemed to be about the only place she ever was. I was furious for her. If I could have gotten my hands on that man, the colonel would have begged for mercy. I imagined new ways to make his life the living hell he'd given Sam.

She never looked up from her laptop screen as she replied. "Janet, please. I'd really rather not talk about it. I have a ton of work to do on the results Barton gave me for the power clay. General Hammond and the Pentagon, not to mention Area 51, can hardly wait to find out if we can reproduce its properties back home."

"Why don't you take a break, Sam? It's late and you've been here since early morning." I saw the stubborn expression on her face and hardened mine. "I could make it an order, Colonel."

"You would, wouldn't you?" With pursed lips, she closed her laptop and locked the door to her lab behind us. Looking a little lost, she asked, "Where to now?"

"You're coming home with me. Daniel can be by himself tonight. I have a friend who needs a little of my time." I put my arm around Sam and we made our way up to the third floor. Her ribs stood out sharply against my arm through her thin tee shirt. I hadn't realized just how much weight she'd lost.

"I just happen to have a bottle of that Fume Blanc you liked so much last Christmas. Want a glass?" I offered. At her nod, I opened my front door and waved her inside. We soon sat on either end of my sofa, each with a glass of wine.

"Tell me, Sam." She closed her eyes and took a large sip of the wine, then another, using the alcohol as an anesthesia. I'd seen it plenty of times as a doctor.

"He's married by now, you know." The tears fell slowly, but she didn't bother to wipe them away. Sam was the strongest woman, heck the strongest being, I'd ever met. To see her cry over such a creep made my blood boil and my heart break.

DANIEL

There had to be some mistake. Jack would never have hurt Sam like that. At least, I hoped he wouldn't. The man I first met might have, but not the man I'd come to know over the past seven plus years. After a week of watching Sam grieve in silence, I couldn't take it anymore. I snuck into her place and took the letter from Jack, made a copy and put the original back.

The next day was my regular meeting with General Hammond, so I packed my bag, kissed Janet goodbye, checked in on Sam and collected Teal'c who was meeting with Hammond himself. The authorities had made a decision on a treaty with the Jaffa and we were to negotiate the details.

GENERAL HAMMOND

To say the very least, I was flabbergasted by Doctor Jackson's revelations. It explained some of Colonel O'Neill's bizarre behavior for the past couple of weeks, but didn't jive with what I knew of the man. However, the letter Jackson showed me was clearly in O'Neill's handwriting.

"Of course, I'll do as you ask, Doctor Jackson. Colonels Carter and O'Neill are my friends. If you can shed any light on this situation, I'd be very grateful."

"Thank you, sir. Now, Teal'c and I reviewed the proposal and have just a few changes. Nothing of real significance to Earth, but of great import to the Jaffa and their goals."

Week 31 Day 4 

JACK

About three weeks after Sam left Earth, General Hammond ordered me to Hawai'iki to make a tactical assessment of the embassy's defenses. It was obviously an excuse to get me there since Teal'c was at least as capable as I was at designing the fortifications. The very idea of going there again was tough to take. Sure, I wanted to see Teal'c, Daniel and Janet, but the thought of running into Sam filled me with melancholy.

I joined the semi-weekly supply caravan from the SGC in the gate room. Hammond was waiting there with … another two HTs.

"We startin' a dealership, sir?" Hammond snorted his amusement. At least I could still make him laugh. 

"No, Colonel, Daniel has asked for two to be delivered with each supply caravan. That's as fast as we can get them to him. Seems the Hawai'ikians can't get enough of these and are willing to pay as much as we ask."

"Hmm, do I smell a retirement opportunity, sir?" Hammond laughed openly this time.

"No, Jack. But Doctor Jackson has enough people begging him for the things that he may not need a budget from Earth next year."

"Whoa. Way ta go, Danny," I muttered. I saluted the general as I rolled up the ramp and through the Stargate.

DANIEL

The day after I got back, Jack showed up around noon riding another Segway. The supply train was nowhere in sight. Given the state of the two HTs, Jack and the other rider must have been racing half the way here. He jumped off the vehicle and sauntered toward me, a patented Jack O'Neill smirk behind those sunglasses. I could tell he wasn't happy about being here.

"Jack thanks for bringing the Segway. We can't get enough of them. Come inside before Janet sees you." I pulled him away from the two hulking Marines striding toward him, fire in their eyes. Sam was popular among the Marines as an officer who appreciated them as warriors and could do what they do, if necessary; plus, it didn't hurt that her smile could melt any man's mind in milliseconds.

Inside the foyer, I hurriedly pushed him into a small reception room just off the grand foyer. I really missed Teal'c's steady presence and wisdom at times like this. With the treaty negotiations complete, Teal'c had gone to visit Master Bra'tac.

"So, tell me why I don't wanna see the mini-terminator this time," Jack sniped sarcastically. I guessed that whatever changes his new bride had wrought weren't for the better.

"Jack," I warned.

"Daniel," he mocked.

"Jack!"

"Just spit it out, Daniel!"

"Well, she's not too happy with you right now, Jack. None of us are."

He grunted; a look of indifference crossed his face. "Why am I here, Daniel?"

"It's your breakup with Sam. We – Teal'c, Janet and I – thought the two of you should discuss this, this, Dear John letter thing. Maybe … explain the cruel tone of the letter; maybe give and accept apologies. We've all been friends for so long; I'd hate to see you two lose so much."

"Whatever, Daniel. I've got lots of work to do back at the SGC and the supply group is leaving in an hour or two."

"They'll wait as long as I ask them to, Jack. Why don't you wait out in the garden while I round up Sam?" I followed him to the back hallway that held the garden door, the stairs to the lower floor and the elevator.

JANET

I walked by Sam's lab to check on her and found it empty. She must have escaped to the garden again. I was glad that at least she wasn't working, hidden in the basement lab.

"Janet," I heard Daniel shout from the stairway. "Have you seen Sam? Jack's waiting in the garden and I want them to talk. I think it'll be therapeutic for her to confront him."

"Daniel, what were you thinking? She's nowhere near strong enough for that, and she's probably in the garden herself." I had to find them, to support her, to protect her from more hurt. We raced for the stairs.

JACK

I wandered through the garden, barely aware of the beauty around me. It couldn't penetrate the shell of rage and sadness that had surrounded me since… I didn't want to go there.

A soft, familiar laugh floated toward me from the west. I turned toward an arbor. The long flower-covered canes hid the occupants of the hidey-hole from my position, so I walked to my right. As I walked, more of the two people inside came into view until I could see my Sam - well, she wasn't my Sam anymore - and a young man. She sat on a small bench; her Lothario knelt on one knee in front of her as if he was proposing. Slowly, I walked in their direction as though drawn by a magnet. Sam shook her head as he held something out to her.

"Please, Signorina Sam," he begged, an ingratiating smile on his young, line-free face. There was not a gray hear in sight and he had a butt I knew Janet would drool over.

He pushed whatever it was further toward her and she grimaced. Her hand reached toward his offering with noticeable reluctance, took an item and placed it in her mouth. Sam chewed mechanically and swallowed with an obvious effort. Her boyfriend smiled and held out the dish again.

"Tyrrhenos, I don't think I could eat another bite. You keep tempting me all day long." She reached out again to place her hand on her lover's cheek. A surge of rage assaulted my senses, blinding me momentarily. I must have made a sound, because Sam glanced in my direction. She gaped at me, then turned her stricken face away.

"Signorina Sam, what is it?" He looked my way, then back at her. "This is the swine who hurt you?" He stood and started to advance toward me, furious. I was ready for him, ready to release a little pent up frustration.

"Tyrrhenos, Jack, no!" Daniel yelled as he and Janet burst from the back door.

SAM

Damn him for coming, for seeing me like this. At their request, I reluctantly followed my friends and Colonel O'Neill to a room where I paced restlessly. The colonel leaned back lazily in his chair and put his feet on the table in typical O'Neill fashion.

"Sam, will you please sit?" Janet asked. My body sang with adrenalin; sitting would have been torture. I continued to pace restlessly.

"Let's just get whatever you have planned over with, Janet." I demanded. "I have work waiting for me."

Colonel O'Neill, with his inimitable style, sneered. "Looked more like monkey business to me, Colonel." I really hated him then.

"Whatever, Colonel," I sneered back.

"Stop this, both of you," Daniel yelled. "I brought you both here to talk about this situation, to resolve all this anger and the feelings of betrayal, so Sam can move on."

"Looks like Sam has done a lot more than move on. What about me moving on?" the colonel asked angrily, almost shouting. Deliberately, he sat back, an indifferent mask covering his handsome face.

"You, you… jerk. How dare you say that after what you've done? Sir," Janet yelled, leaping to her feet. I thought for a moment she'd dive over the table at him until Daniel gently pulled her back.

"Please, there's no need for shouting. Jack, we just want you to explain your actions, why you wrote that letter and …" Daniel started.

"Which letter, Danny? We've written dozens since she left Earth. Although, I have to admit her last letter was a real doozie," the colonel replied coldly. This confused and infuriated me.

"My last letter? You have to be kidding, sir. At least I didn't cut your heart out with a spoon."

"Actually, that's exactly what you did, Sam, and I want to know why. Tell me, why did you dump me with a Dear John letter?"

JACK

Sam looked so fragile - pale, thinner, dark shadows under her eyes and hollows in her cheeks. She paced like a tiger in a cage, obviously burning herself out running on sheer will. Sam stopped at my question and faced me defiantly.

"What?" she exclaimed, her face scrunched in a frown of confusion and anger.

"You heard me." I searched through the pockets in my vest until I found her folded and much-creased letter. It slid across the table to stop between the three of them. Daniel picked it up and read it with Janet.

"I don't know what you're playing at, sir, but I don't think this is funny." Sam turned away from me, breathing heavily, almost panting with the effort.

"Sam, you should read this," Janet urged quietly, standing to pass it to Sam. Meanwhile, Daniel reached into his breast pocket for a piece of paper, which he handed to me. My feet slid from the tabletop to the floor as I leaned forward to take it.

"What is this, Daniel," I inquired. He merely gestured that I should read it, so I did. "What the hell? I never wrote this load of crap. Where did you get it?"

"And I never wrote this," Sam asserted, waving her letter. She read it aloud.

Dear Jack,

I am so sorry to say this in a letter, but I couldn't keep fooling myself any Longer that our relationship can work. With the distance between us, plus our workloads, the possibility of our ever being together is, to say the least, remote. I want more and I can't have it with thousands of light years between us.

Remember when I said so long ago that I've always been attracted to the "lunatic fringe?" Well, after serious consideration of the advice of friends and family, I've decided that it's time I grew up and found a man with a little less emotional baggage.

I'm still young enough to have children with a man of my own age, a man who will still be young and vital when they're going off to college.

She gasped and accused, "You seriously thought I wrote this trash. How could you think that badly of me?" and angrily started reading again.  
Dad agrees that I deserve the very best and has encouraged me to find it. I hope you can forgive me and wish me well.

Take care of yourself,

Sam Carter

"God, Jack, that must have hurt to read," Daniel said sincerely. I merely grimaced.

Sam's voice shook with emotion. "The letter I got is in your handwriting and it's on your stationary, sir. Why should I believe you didn't send it, and just regret it and your hasty marriage now?"

"Yeah, and I should believe you didn't send the one I got. Why would either of us write a letter like this?" I stood and moved two steps toward her, hands in my pockets. "Tell me you didn't write it and I'll believe you, Sam," I offered. One of us had to take that leap of faith.

"I. Did. Not. Write. It. Satisfied?" Her voice shook and she looked away to stand, arms folded around her body protectively, back pressed against the wall.

"Yes." Short and sweet.

"Are you married to or dating Debbie?" Sam asked, staring hard at me now.

"No and no. You met her. Is she remotely the type of woman you can see me with? She's a sweet kid, if somewhat lacking in her taste in men, but there's no way I'd ever date her, let alone marry her. Plus, for cryin' out loud, she's young enough to be my daughter!"

DANIEL

I knew Jack well enough to be confident he was telling the truth. I asked him, "So, where didthe letters come from?"

In response, Jack asked, "Sam, when we got separated at the reception did you dance with my student, Lieutenant Sweers?"

Surprised, she answered with distaste, "Oh, yeah."

"What's that got to do with this, Jack?" Daniel leaned forward, his expression doubtful.

"Hold on, Daniel. Sam, did he proposition you?"

"Yeah, he was quite crude about it and forced me to make a scene to get rid of him. He got very angry and a couple of the SFs escorted him outside."

"I thought so. He seems to think that his not getting on a team was revenge because he, and I quote, 'didn't fall for her charms.'"

Sam's lips mouth thinned to a mere slit. Her voice was rough with emotion, "That young man is delusional. He was drunk, crude and aggressive. I have dozens of witnesses who'll vouch for me if you don't believe my version."

"Of course I believe you, Sam. I never questioned that he was making it up," Jack replied sincerely. "I don't think he's used to being turned down. But I think the little worm either wrote or had someone write those letters, and, even if it takes me the rest of my life, I'm gonna prove it." His jaw clenched. I'd never seen him so determined.

SAM

I was so relieved. I'm ashamed to admit I started to cry then. Not big weepy sobs, but silent tears and felt a sudden weakness in my legs. The past few weeks had been a nightmare. I hadn't been able to eat or sleep, my stomach ached constantly, and my body was on the verge of collapse. So, it did.

"Sam!" Jack yelled as he rushed to catch me. My head was spinning from the events of the past minutes and, probably, dehydration.

"Let's get her downstairs, Colonel," Janet ordered, once again the doctor. He scooped me up as if I weighed nothing, which even with the weight I've lost isn't true. I vaguely remember the ride down in the elevator to the clinic. Janet and Marisa loaded my arms with IV needles.

"Jack, please don't leave," I asked softly, grasping onto his arm.

He sat on a chair by my bed and said, "Never, ever, not even if you beg me to, Sam"  
His pronouncement, so seriously delivered, made me chuckle.

"Good," I replied as I drifted away, his hand in mine. It seemed as though no time had passed at all when I drifted back and heard Janet and Jack talking.

"How is she, Doc?"

"She's seriously anemic, is showing evidence of abdominal pain - which she failed to inform me about – and hasn't been eating for some time. I suspect she has a bleeding gastric ulcer, sir, but only endoscopy will tell for sure. Plus, she's exhausted, dehydrated and needing a little TLC, Colonel. Frankly, sir, the woman needs a keeper. After we had to hospitalize her twice while you were stranded on Edora, I thought my lectures would have cured her tendencies to …" She trailed off, grimacing, knowing she'd let the cat out. I'd sworn the others to secrecy about my little problems while he was missing.

"While I was on Edora? What do you mean?" I winced at the anger and suspicion in his voice.

Janet sighed and ruefully elaborated, "She worked herself into such a state of exhaustion, laboring day and night trying to get you back, she collapsed twice and I had to practically tie her down to keep her out of the lab." Janet sounded annoyed, at herself for slipping and probably at me for putting in her in this position.

"Thanks for telling me all this, Doc. I'll see what I can do about getting her that keeper."

"Are you going back now, sir?"

"Yeah, I need to have a talk with Hammond about this … situation; plus, the training program is getting ready to start up again. I was only supposed to be gone for a few hours, not overnight."

"Will we see you again soon? I know Sam will get better much faster if you're around. She always has," Janet remarked, a smile in her voice.

"I promised Sam I wouldn't leave her. As soon as I can finish up a few things, I'll be back, even if I have to walk all the way from Earth. Count on it."

GENERAL HAMMOND

I was surprised to see Colonel O'Neill back so soon, since he'd just left the previous morning. It didn't bode well for the success of Doctor Jackson's plans. From the control room, I used the PA system to ask him to join me in my office.

"Do you have anything to report, Colonel?" I asked after he'd closed the door to my office.

"Yes, sir, I do. I hear you've seen the letter Sam got, ostensibly from me. Well, this is the letter I got, supposedly from her." He handed me a single piece of sky-blue paper. The contents shocked me as badly as had the other.

"Well Jack, I assume you didn't both send Dear John letters to each other. So, who did?"

"Excellent question, sir. Although, I have an idea who it may be." His jaw clenched and unclenched in obvious fury.

"Care to enlighten me, Colonel?" I asked, curious.

"Our favorite student, Lieutenant Nicholas Sweers," O'Neill announced caustically.

"Why, beyond the obvious fact that he failed to make a team, do you think it's him?"

The colonel moved, limping slightly, from leaning on my credenza to sitting in my guest chair. With as few words as possible, he gave me the story of the young man's behavior at Lieutenant Colonel Ferretti's wedding reception and Sweers' threats after receiving his assignment.

"That's pretty damning on the surface, but do you have any hard evidence?"

"Not yet, but I intend to find it. He must have used accomplices, especially to get a copy of the letters I sent to Sam when they're all off world with her. Someone wrote those fake letters and I'm not aware that forgery is one of his skills." He fidgeted in the chair. "Daniel is working on finding out who at the embassy might have been willing to do a little B&E work. I'd like permission to use some outside help to check through the security tapes for anyone accessing my quarters and office."

"Of course, whatever you need. I'll arrange for delivery of copies of the tapes to whomever you say. I agree that it would be best not to use our internal security forces in case someone here is involved. What else do you need?" These people were still my first and best team, and I considered them my family.

"At the moment, just a little latitude with some one my more, uh, eccentric behavior while I'm searching. I'll have to act like I still believe the letter is true," he said, as a grimace flicked across his face.

I nodded my agreement to the request, anticipating what he came up with as "eccentric" behavior with both interest and some trepidation.

TEAL'C

When I arrived at the Embassy residence, DanielJackson called Major Adams and me to his office the day after O'Neill left. The compound was in something of an uproar over O'Neill's visit and ColonelCarter's collapse. The prevailing wisdom was that he'd caused it somehow, an assumption DanielJackson asked us not to contradict.

"Someone arranged for forged letters to go to both Sam and Jack, ending their relationship in a rather cruel joke or, perhaps, revenge. They certainly have enough enemies. Whoever planned the deception must have had an accomplice on Hawai'iki because the letters were on their personal stationary and in a very good copy of their own handwriting. Our task is to find out who here is the accomplice and, if possible, get them to implicate whoever paid them."

"You have my full cooperation, sir," Major Adams assured his superior. "I like and respect Colonel Carter very much. She's been very nice to all of us here, making us feel appreciated. If the accomplice is one of my people, the hard part will be getting him or her safely back to Earth before another member of the battalion beats the hell out of them."

"You have my support as well, DanielJackson. I do not appreciate those who injure members of my family. It is never wise to make an enemy of a Jaffa."

DANIEL

We set a little trap for our traitor. I let out that we had evidence locked in my office safe identifying a person who'd helped Colonel O'Neill hurt Sam. Teal'c set up hidden monitoring devices in and around my second-floor office, and we waited for the person to either bolt or try to retrieve the "evidence."

The three of us involved in the operation took turns watching for any activity each night. One the third night, the monitors picked up a darker patch of shadow moving stealthily along the corridor toward the door in question. It was my turn that night, so I woke Teal'c and Tom Adams. While I waited for them to show up, the shadow worked its way to my office door and started on the lock.

Within minutes, the two arrived at the storage room where I hid. "He's just unlocked my door and gone inside. Check out the monitor on the 'safe'. He thinks he's hit a gold mine."

We'd rigged a false safe inside the closet and filled it with papers and some of the bullion from this month's shipment. The real safe left by the Lojan was much harder to find.

"He went straight for it, sir?" Tom asked, grinning.

"Yep, he grabbed all of the paperwork, ignoring the gold. See, he's still searching for the 'evidence' we planted."

"How long do you intend to wait before apprehending him, DanielJackson?"

"At least until he leaves my office with the papers." My eyes never left the pair of monitors recording his every move. "Look! He thinks he's found what he's looking for and is closing things up."

"Shall we?" asked Tom. Teal'c and I followed the major out of the storeroom by the grand staircase and hid ourselves under the nearby stairway to the third floor living quarters. Long minutes passed while we shuffled as silently as possible in the tiny space.

The hallway in front of us overlooked the main foyer below. The large windows to our right let in faint starlight. My eyes were just beginning to adjust when a movement in the darkness caught my attention. Teal'c burst forth, tackled the shadow, and struggled to keep his arms around it.

"Don't let him go, Teal'c," Tom yelled. A hand clawed at Teal'c face and I leapt to grab the thief's hand. He twisted sinuously and almost escaped. I groped and felt a knit cap. I jerked it off his head as the nearly blinding light of a flashlight shone in his face.

His? The beam showed us the snarling face of one Corporal Sally Murdock, a member of the tech team under Tom Adams.

JACK

The package from Daniel contained exactly the information I needed. My JAG contact from darker days had a couple of agents going through the SGC tapes using some pretty sophisticated software. On the face of it, he was devoting a lot of resources to a minor case of forgery and B&E, but the implications led to much bigger fish. The senior Mr. Sweers was under investigation for bribery of federal officials and breaking the campaign contribution restrictions, among other charges. This was just an offshoot of the main investigation and my friend was hopeful it might lead to their gaining some leverage against the lieutenant's father.

I waited as patiently as I could, which wasn't very much. Finally, my frustration let itself out in some pretty stupid ways – yelling at people who had the misfortune to get in my way, kicking a hole in my desk drawer, and throwing a bowl of blue Jell-O at a hapless food server. I apologized afterward, but it all helped to support my reputation as a bear with a sore paw. The looks of pity I saw turned my way didn't help my mood one bit either.

It took nearly a week, but my buddy came back with documentary evidence of an SF, with whom I'd had a few less than friendly dealings, breaking into my quarters at least twice: once to steal Sam's letters; once to put them back.

We apprehended the SF at his home, not wanting Sweers to hear of the arrest. The JAG lawyers questioned him at length at their Peterson, AFB, offices. Someone must either have paid him well or put the fear of Daddy Sweers into him, but the SF finally rolled over on his co-conspirator, one Lieutenant Nicholas Sweers.

Week 34 Day 7 

TEAL'C

With the approval of my master, I accepted the strictures of the treaty offered by the Tau'ri. In return, we gained additional support for the Jaffa uprising. DanielJackson had offered us a place in the Earth embassy, a large unused structure near the back gate we could refurbish to our needs. It would provide us a headquarters, a meeting place and sanctuary. Ready access to the rear entrance of the compound made stealthy arrivals and departures easy. In addition to the well-placed center of operations for our cause, we gained access to potential allies against the Goa'uld.

For our part, we would provide security services, when needed, for the compound and its inhabitants, and instruct the Tau'ri students in Jaffa culture and methods of fighting. I would continue to be a member of SG-1. It seemed a very equitable partnership.

After returning to Hawai'iki, I met with Major Adams regarding the practical aspects of converting an ancient stable into a home suitable for my people. We walked from his office in the embassy, through the wide passageway between the building in which food is prepared and the barracks housing the major's battalion, to the three-story structure along the back wall of the compound.

"MajorAdams, are sufficient workman available to begin the changes we have discussed?"

"According to the guild master, there'll be a planner, what we call an architect on Earth, free next week. If you put together some ideas before then of how you'd like the space modified, he can get started with the plans sooner. How about I assign Corporal Foster to help you put your ideas on paper and into the design program we used on the embassy?"

"I would be most appreciative, Major." We walked through the neglected building, inspecting the integrity of its structure. After perusing the entire edifice, I was well satisfied with its basic soundness and suitability. Once again, DanielJackson had done well by me.

GENERAL HAMMOND

When Colonel O'Neill said he would try my patience, he wasn't kidding or exaggerating. His latest assault on my tolerance came this morning in the form of a demand disguised as a request. With Teal'c spending up to seventy-five percent of his time leading the Jaffa rebellion, no one remained to oversee embassy security. The remaining time Teal'c had went to accompanying SG-1 on missions where he was needed much more than at the embassy compound. His knowledge and skill were invaluable.

O'Neill made a very good case for his transfer to Hawai'iki. The training program was up and running and he could do much of the training there on Hawai'iki; plus, he could do some of the program management from there, transportation to and from the city and the Stargate being the only real obstacle. Since we couldn't begin to fulfill the demand for Segways, none were available for use by the embassy personnel.

JACK

Sam and I were unable to be together until the investigation wrapped up, so I pushed as hard as I could on the JAG office to finish building their case. Finally, I received word they were ready. Because none of their people had high enough clearance to get into the SGC, they planned to make the arrest topside as Sweers left for the day. I could hardly wait.

"You are going to let me be there, right, Jay?" I asked the JAG team leader.

"Jack, you know that's not according to protocol. We can't have you there, as the victim of the crime, when we take the suspect into custody."

"But there's nothing to stop me watching over the security cameras?"

He appeared to consider for a few seconds, then grinned. "No. There's not."

"Yes!" I meant to enjoy very, very much watching the little weasel get nabbed.

Two days later, I stood in the main security center watching the main gate, General Hammond at my shoulder. Sweers signed out of the last checkpoint and walked through the gates to the parking lot. Within seconds, a horde of SFs and JAG officers surrounded the lieutenant. I'm not sure what they thought he'd do when they came after him to justify such a large force, but they had him now.

Continued in Part 8 


	8. Chapter 8

Title: The Embassy 

Disclaimers in Part 1

Part 8

SAM

When I received Jack's letter, it went into my pocket to wait for that evening when I could be alone. Janet had let me out of her clutches a week after Jack left Hawai'iki with strict orders to eat three meals a day and rest at least seven hours per night or she'd have General Hammond take me off duty. I knew from past experience she'd do it, so I was as good as my word.

Now that I knew what was wrong with my stomach and was under treatment for it, eating was no longer a chore. Vesia fussed over me like a mother hen, much happier now that I was getting better. In fact, everyone in the compound was so kind it was hard to find any time alone. The arrest of Corporal Murdock caused quite a stir, especially among her former compatriots. Fortunately for her, she was back on Earth in custody before her arrest was announced.

Finally, after dinner I escaped to my apartment, claiming to be tired. Janet gave me the evil eye, but I was all innocence. As soon as the door closed behind me, I tore open the envelope and sat down to read.

My Darling Sam,

They made the arrest today. Sweers is in jail, charged with masterminding the scheme against us, paying for the forgeries and the break-ins. I don't know if you heard, but Sweers' dad refused to help him this time and cut him off without a dime. Apparently, the old man had threatened to disinherit him for quite some time. This was the last straw. I'll show you the tape of his arrest when you get back here for your next downtime.

Speaking of which, when will you be back? I have a lot to make up to you over this. It was my student after all who did this to us. I should have washed the slimy little jerk out after his first week no matter who asked for his assignment.

Anyway, on to more pleasant subjects. The area around my cabin is beautiful this time of year. We have a lot to talk about and, as you know, the cabin is very private. Think about it and write back as soon as you can.

I hope you're feeling better. I miss you terribly and love you so much.

Yours forever,

Jack

My next time off was in a little less than two weeks, so I wrote back that night to give us as much time to plan as possible. As it turned out, I wasn't able to leave Hawai'iki, so Jack offered to come to visit me. I was on pins and needles waiting for his arrival. Our exchange of letters had resumed and filled much of the void left by his absence, but letters were not nearly as good as the real thing. I needed his touch and his presence so much; it almost made me consider leaving SG-1. The 13 days, 16 hours and 42 minutes until he got there were pure torture.

Week 37 Day 2

JACK

Shortly after I arrived, Sam and I went to look at her puzzle. She'd written to me of it often and I was intrigued. I followed her down the stairs to the basement and we stepped around the construction mess for the expansions to the infirmary.

"The one I've been working on is this way. I've tried to leave the other alone in case I really mess up the first. Not that anything I've done has made the least bit of difference. I'm beginning to seriously consider a little C-4," Sam told me, grinning, as we walked through the first doorway into the storage room. The room was now half filled with medical supplies and lots of mysterious gizmos that I'm sure Sam and the Doc could name.

At the back left-hand corner stood a lamp and a table covered with tools of all types. The back wall was made of a shiny enamel-like material, while the other three walls resembled good old concrete. I knocked on the door, the wall around it and the wall to the left.

"Have you taken ultrasounds of the door?"

"As well as we could with Janet's medical ultrasound. It wasn't exactly designed to penetrate this type of material. The results showed that the door and wall are at least two feet thick."

"What's behind the side wall? Have you done ultrasounds of it?" I asked, suspecting a red herring.

"Um, no. We're trying to open the door on this wall," she replied, obviously humoring me. "Why do you ask?"

I smiled indulgently. "Notice the cracks here and here," I pointed out spots on the wall to our left, "and the faint marks on the floor?"

"I don't understand, Jack. What are you suggesting?" Suddenly, I had Doctor Carter's full attention and her faintly patronizing smile faded. Her curiosity engaged, she held up the lamp and peered closely at several places on the wall. "No, it can't be!" She turned without another word to ran back the way we'd come.

Hoping I was right, I followed her as fast as my game leg allowed. When I caught up, she was running her hands over the surface in the second storage room.

"The cracks are almost identical." I could tell she was beating herself up over missing these clues. She spun toward me indignantly, hands on her hips. "Okay, smarty pants, tell me how it opens."

I had to grin at her tone. Smoothing my hands over the surface several feet to either side of the vertical cracks, I searched for the release switch I knew had to be somewhere close. "Ah ha!" I yelled as my fingers found an indentation in the wall above the horizontal cracks. Near the ceiling, the slight depression hid easily in the shadows.

My forefinger slipped in and I pressed, with no result. "There's gotta be another one." I swept the wall again with my fingertips and found the second indentation inches from the first. With forefinger and pinkie each in a notch, I pressed and an audible click sounded from above my head.

Still, the door stayed stubbornly closed, but the section of wall above the horizontal crack receded into the ceiling ever so slightly. There had to be a "door knob" somewhere. Once again, we slowly swept our hands over the dusty surface on and around the "door." The rough wall had loads of knobs and stubs sticking out and I began concentrating on these, pushing, pulling and twisting. Finally, one reacted to my prodding, revolving a quarter turn to the left. Slowly, ponderously, the door pivoted inward reminding me of the front door to Cheyenne Mountain.

"You did it, Jack! I've worked on this for weeks, months even, and you got it in 20 minutes." Her frustration was obvious.

"You think too much, Carter. Some problems just don't deserve that much brainpower. They need a devious mind and you're just not that devious."

Mollified, she put her arms around my neck. "I don't care what anyone says. You're brilliant. Have I told you today that I love you?" I was desperately glad that we hadn't fallen into the trap of being shy or tentative with each other after our recent "separation."

JANET

I heard a shout from the storeroom and went to investigate. "What's going on?" Seeing my two friends wrapped around each other, I joked, "Really, get a room you two."

Sam pulled away from the colonel, a look of triumph on her face. "We have one."

"Huh?"

"Look, Jack figured out the secret of the door. We have a room - a secret room. Want to help us explore, Janet?" Sam's face split in a huge grin of triumph and anticipation.

Eagerly, I replied, "There's no reason you two should have all the fun. Lead on, mon colonel." Colonel O'Neill grabbed the portable lamp and followed Sam through the opening. The lamp showed what looked to be a lab, filled with dust-covered alien machinery and laboratory tables. Sam was immediately engrossed, so the colonel and I started checking out the rest of the room.

"Sam, over here," he barked from the back corner of the large room. The lantern illuminated a section of wall that stood ajar, similar to the secret door into this room.

Sam hurried over to his side and grabbed his arm to raise the lamp higher. "Just where does this go?" she muttered.

"Let's find out," suggested the colonel, grinning in anticipation.

JACK

The dark, narrow corridor ended in a wall. Sam and I scanned the surface for a latch.

"Here!" She grabbed a small lump of gray stuff on the wall, then tried twisting, sliding and pushing it before the door opened with a pop. Her grin was dazzling. She was really getting into this stuff.

Fraiser pushed forward. "Well, who's going first? Sam?"

Sam took the light and stepped into the room, turning to her right. "Oh, my god!" she gasped, walking forward.

I stepped in, peered over her shoulder, and saw what had surprised her so much. A shocked exclamation escaped me, too. Right in the middle of the former Lojan embassy was a Goa'uld ring platform.

SAM

I just had to find out where these rings went. They could be the solution to several problems, not least of which was easy access to the Stargate. I said as much to my companions and Jack trotted over to stand on the platform.

"So, send me," he quipped in that little boy "I'm off on an adventure" voice. Peter Pan would forever have Jack's face in my mind.

"Uh, I don't think so, Jack. For all we know it could put you smack in the middle of the Goa'uld Embassy," I replied in the same tone of voice.

"Well, kiddies, why don't you send a camera with the timer set to take a picture of what's on the other side, then bring it back," Janet interposed reasonably. Jack shot her a look that clearly said, "Spoilsport."

"Great idea, Janet. I'll go get the digital camera from my lab. Janet, do you still have that lazy-susan in the break room?" She nodded and walked briskly back the way we'd come to get the gadget. My enthusiasm was spreading.

I raced off to get the camera and was back in less than five minutes. Janet had just set the turntable on the platform when I jogged into the ring room.

"Okay, explain what you're going to do, Sam," Jack asked, clearly mystified by our actions.

"I'm going to set the camera to automatically take a picture every second," I explained while doing just that. "We put it on the turntable on top of the ring platform and start the lazy-susan spinning slowly. Then, send the whole thing wherever the rings go. Wait a minute and bring it back. The camera will have taken several pictures of the surrounding area while spinning around on the turntable."

"I would have expected nothing less," he joked, obviously pleased by our ingenuity. I sent him my best smile in return and was rewarded a look of pure desire. It had been weeks…

TEAL'C

The images taken by ColonelCarter proved to be of a wooded area a few dozen feet from the Stargate. The answer had been before us all along. As soon as my friends had identified the destination of the rings and located the ring control console, they sent Colonel O'Neill through to the other platform with equipment necessary to contact Earth. General Hammond was most impressed and pleased with their discovery.

ColonelCarter arranged for the installation of a palm scanner on the remote control console to keep unwelcome visitors from using the platform to infiltrate the embassy. This proved in later days to be a very wise move, which served to protect us.

With the help of Corporal Foster and the guild planner, the designs for the rebellion headquarters were finished. Refurbishment of the structure proceeded rapidly and one floor would soon be ready for habitation. The day after the discovery in the embassy basement, DanielJackson and I toured Jaffa HQ, as the Tau'ri warriors had begun to call it.

"Well, what do you think, Teal'c? Will it meet your needs of housing 20-30 Jaffa, as well as providing offices and meeting rooms?" my friend asked.

I turned from the new wall I was inspecting to answer, "It will indeed, my friend. The structure is quite sound and contains sufficient space for those of our cause who will stay within the embassy. You have my sincere thanks, DanielJackson." I bowed in appreciation of his generosity.

"No thanks are necessary, Teal'c," DanielJackson replied earnestly. "You have been a true friend and companion for these past seven years, and would have done no less for me if the roles were reversed. I'm just delighted that the team can stay together." He smiled and continued, "Now, if Jack can just get permission to move here too, we'll all be together again."

I, too, smiled at this thought and we turned to leave the half-finished space.

SAM

He did it! Five days later, General Hammond approved Jack's transfer. Jack had only to finish the second round of classes and then restructure the training program to allow for his being off world. Knowing his ingenuity and determination as I did, I was confident he would pull it off.

Teal'c, Daniel, Janet and I were sitting around our favorite third-floor spot over coffee one evening when Daniel rather deliberately put down his cup and cleared his throat. He and Janet exchanged charged glances. "Um, Sam, we three have a surprise for you and Jack, but we couldn't wait until he gets here to show you."

"You do?" I asked doubtfully.

My three friends stood and Janet said, grinning mischievously, "Close your eyes, Sam."

I looked askance at them, but obeyed. Telling me when to turn and when to stop, Teal'c gently guided me by the shoulders as we negotiated the halls to the southern wing.

"Okay, open 'em," Janet ordered, her voice full of excitement. I looked around at them and saw the same on all their faces. Even Teal'c showed some emotion. I turned back to face the way I'd been and saw a new pair of double doors into one of the apartments, although the doors were several feet closer to the main portion of the building than they had been. It had been a mirror image of my own apartment in the opposite wing of the Embassy, but now looked much bigger.

Teal'c stood forward and threw open the doors. He bowed and waved me in. I self-consciously giggled at his whimsical display and stepped forward into the unknown space. My mouth fell open as I looked around the expanded and freshly redecorated apartment. They had combined three small apartments into two larger spaces.

"You did all this for us?" I was incredibly touched by their generosity and thoughtfulness.

Daniel took my hand and replied, "We figured you needed more room if you were going to live together."

I froze at his words and bit my lip. Jack and I hadn't spoken about whether we'd live together. Just being on the same planet was a major step forward for us.

JACK

Sam's rather nervous and tentative letter reached me two days after the little surprise the gang had sprung on her. Poor Sam, she was afraid I'd run for the hills at the thought of moving in together, but nothing could have been further from the truth. It was a dream come true for me.

I wrote back to say that the living arrangements were perfect as far as I was concerned, so long as she'd be comfortable. Only one more thing could have made me happier – to have her agree to marry me. Not that I put that in the letter.

Week 44 Day 3

JACK

Despite the short amount of time I had to prepare, I had my things packed, my house closed up, someone to take care of my yard, and I stood at the base of the ramp waiting for the wormhole to connect to Hawai'iki, my new home.

No Segway this time. When I stepped through the event horizon onto PJB-007, Sam was waiting for me, a huge smile on her face.

"Welcome to Hawai'iki, Colonel O'Neill," she whispered as her arms slid around my neck. Silence reigned for a few minutes until Sam pulled back.

"Let's go home, Jack. I think they're having a surprise party for you, not that they'd tell me you understand. Teal'c, Janet and Daniel are getting quite good at hatching secret little plots." She helped me carry my stuff to the ring platform and sent the first batch through.

While we waited for the signal to send ourselves, we stood quietly in the shade of the grove of fir surrounding the platform, arms around one another, her head on my shoulder. I had such a good feeling about the move to Hawai'iki and the direction our relationship was taking.

SAM

Of course, there was a party waiting when we got there. As soon as the elevator doors opened onto the back hall, welcoming hugs and handshakes overwhelmed Jack. Even my more devoted protectors among the Marines had come to believe that Jack was innocent of hurting me and welcomed him openly.

The grand reception room was jammed full of tables and aliens, many there just for the food and good times, but many were allies who truly were glad to see Jack. After a few hours of Jack playing the guest of honor, Daniel pulled us aside.

"I think you two can make your escape now. There's another surprise for you upstairs." He shooed us away while the getting was good.

"What do you think the surprise is?" Jack asked like an excited eight-year-old. I loved this adorable, child-like side of him.

"I hesitate to guess with those three masterminding it. Could be anything from a romantic dinner to a strip-o-gram," I said dryly. Jack chuckled at the thought and he practically dragged me up the stairs. I finally caught his enthusiasm and we ran down the hall hand-in-hand to our new home.

I'd moved my things in just this morning, not wanting to stay there without Jack, but hadn't really had time to put everything away. When we opened the door, there were no boxes in the middle of the floor, no laptop flashing away on the desk. However, there was a pair of champagne flutes and a bottle of wine chilling in a bucket of ice, a fire in the strange, Lojan fireplace, and soft music playing.

"What a bunch of romantics," I said softly, overcome by their gesture as I looked around at all of my things put exactly where I would have wanted them. I looked closer and saw Jack's things along with mine. They had unpacked his boxes, too.

"Hey, come in here to see the rest of the surprise, Sam," I heard from the bedroom, a very strong hint of amusement in his tone. I followed his voice and stepped into our bedroom. Someone had turned down the satin-sheeted bed and candles illuminated the room with a soft rosy light.

"Oh, my," I whispered, my cheeks flaming. Jack stepped up behind me and circled my waist with his arms.

"Nervous?"

Confused, I turned to face my love. "Of what?"

"This - moving in together. If you're not ready, we can take things slower," he assured me.

Deeply touched by his consideration of my feelings, I gave him my best smile and answered, "After seven years, I'm more than ready for that. It's just … all this is a little overwhelming when it was so unexpected." He kissed me gently and tugged on my hand toward the living room. I followed him back toward the couch and we sat in front of the fire.

"Here," he held out a glass. "Take a sip of this. Someone has very good taste in champagne." I had to admit it was excellent and Jack took my hand as we sat on the sofa in front of the fire.

"Happy?" he asked, almost tentatively.

I gazed up at him and replied, "More than I ever thought I could be. You?"

"Yeah. There's just one more thing that would make life perfect."

Nervous, I looked over. "What?"

"For us to get married," Jack said quietly. "Will you? Marry me, that is."

I hadn't expected it, but Jack's proposal made it all seem real, suddenly. We were finally going to be together. I drew in a shaky breath and tried to speak around the silly grin plastered all over my face. "Of course I will. Marry you, that is."

"Then you should have this," Jack said, smiling happily, and reached into his pocket. Not surprisingly, it was a jewelry box, but what was inside took me by surprise. Of an antique design, the ring held a stunning princess-cut diamond, surrounded by several smaller diamonds. Not the tiny chips in most antique rings, but at least .125-carat diamonds, set in a swirl around the center stone. The matching wedding ring added another swirl. "It was my grandmother's. Grandpa had more taste than money, but he knew where to invest what little he had. Sara never liked it, so it hasn't been worn since Grandma died."

"It's incredibly beautiful, Jack." I looked up at this man, who constantly surprised me, and marveled that he loved me. What had I ever done right to deserve him? "I do love you."

"Then my life is perfect," my love murmured as he pulled me into a heart-stopping kiss.

The End

Author's Note: What do you think? Feedback would make me happy and feed my hungry muse, greedy little piggy that she is. This story is in answer to a challenge by "Megan Klaus"  
a) Daniel asks Sam what happened between her and Jack during his absence, but made a slip and asked what's goin' on between her and Jim. (Daniel could be tipsy or something; set your mind free)  
b) Sam and Daniel publicly use Jim as a synonym for Jack. Gossip's going high who this mysterious 'Jim' could possibly be.  
c) Jack gets jealous - who the hell is Jim?  
d) Jack finds out/or Sam tells Jack e) well S/J S/J S/J ... that's actually primarily what counts

Author's Note Redux: Thanks to everyone who posted feedback. I hope you found the last chapter worth the long read. LOL Brevity isn't my strong suit.


End file.
